Tortured Screams
by Tragedyluver
Summary: Tortured until his soul is shattered Yami is let loose as a demon to terrorize the world. Desperatly they try to destroy Yami, but maybe pain is not the answer. Perhaps love? Compassion? Yami once the greatest soul to walk earth is now the most dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

TORTURE!!!!! I love torture…but I always seem to do it to Yami or Yugi…. they're just so cute XD

Read and enjoy my friends! (It is slightly disturbing so beware!)

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh…I hate writing that.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tortured Screams** Chap 1.:

Yami hung limply from the stone slab. The shackles on his wrists and ankles rubbed painfully against the gashes he had produced from struggling. Blood dripped rhythmaticly off his limbs falling to the bloodied earth. Large lacerations coated his body, some reaching from the tip of his shoulder all the way down to the corner of his hip. He couldn't take this anymore!

A clawed hand shot out from the darkness and pressed heavily on the pharaoh's chest, causing him to whimper. A demonic growl sounded next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Yami screamed again as the hand shoved hard breaking three of his already mangled ribs. Blood seeped from his dry mouth, dripping on the evil hand that was still pressing upon his rib cage.

"The end is near." The demonic voice chuckled. Taking its claws the demon ripped straight down the pharaoh's torso. Yami screamed again nearly choking on the blood that had spurted from his throat. Grinning its wicked grin the demon let its claws dig deeper and deeper into the torn flesh. Yami bit his lip and let out a whimper. "My dear Yami. Soon your soul will be shattered and when it does I will be able to remold the pieces into what I wish. Every…" its nail curved up under one of Yami's ribs. "…single…" curling around tightly the demon gave it a small tug; "…piece…" with a heave the demon ripped the bone straight out of the body. Yami cried out in agony! Struggling against his restraints he ripped the gashes further forcing new blood to cascade down his arms. The demon held up the broken bone to his mouth and licked the blood away greedily until only the white of the bone was visible.

Gasping the pharaoh whimpered letting his body fall limp once again. His ribs shown clearly through his shredded skin, sticking out like a white star in a sea of blood. Parts of where skin should have been were now only fragments of muscle and organs. Coughing blood spurted from his mouth, cascading down his chin and neck. The demon eyed him hungrily. Reaching up the demon held the man's face, gently he stroked it with his scaly thumb.

Whimpering Yami tried to turn his face away, this only caused the black claw to form a scratch on the side of his cheek.

"You are so beautiful." The demon breathed. Yami paled further and had to fight down the bile that had risen in his throat. Stepping closer the demon's mouth hovered inches from the pharaoh's ear. His hot, foul breath rustled Yami's hair and made the skin on his neck burn. "When I reform you, you will be the most irresistible creature alive. Every man, woman, and child will lust after you. Every beast, every demon, and every angel, will fall to their knees before your feet waiting for the slightest chance to brush you skin, taste your lips, or to gaze into your exotic eyes. You will be loved and worshiped like no other has been before!" the demon whispered seductively.

"No…" Yami whimpered weakly, desperately trying to pull away from the demon's grasp. The monster leaned in closer.

"You have no choice." It replied grinning and closing the distance between the two. The demon's forked tongue protruded from its grotesque mouth and began to lick away the blood trails. Yami struggled further until the demon's body fully pressed up against his own. It's mouth moved from his cheek down to his neck and shoulders lapping up every bit of moisture it could find. When it's thirst was quenched the creature bit down hard on the crook of the pharaohs neck. Yami bit his lip to stifle a scream. More blood oozed from the wound and the demon sucked on the broken flesh until a large red welt had formed. The pharaoh was marked the pharaoh was his.

Pulling away the demon peered at the trembling man with satisfaction. The time was near. With one last menacing grin the black demon disappeared in a swirl of darkness leaving the beaten and bloodied pharaoh alone. When he was sure the demon had gone Yami closed his eyes and wept. He wept both from the endless pain and the fear that had enveloped his heart. He was breaking. Slowly and painfully he was breaking.

As the sobs racked his body and the tears slid down his face stinging the open wounds he slowly; either from the pain, blood loss, or fear alone; drifted off into unconsciousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay so it wasn't very long it was more like the preview. Review!!!! I will love you forever!!!!

-Tragedyluver


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Bakura has entered the story. Happy days….maybe. Anywho enjoy!!!

'_flashback' _

/inner voice/ 

"normal speech" 

Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tortured Screams Chap. Two: Judgment**

Bakura sat huddled behind a rock warming his hands by the dim fire. There was no moon this black night. For seven months he had walked. For seven months he had but one goal in mind. Never stopping, never resting, he walked with a purpose. Which direction? Was it to the East, West? He didn't know for there was no star to guide his direction. The only thing guiding his way was the black smoke that billowed out of the desolate land. He was heading toward the fires of the eternally damned. The exact place the pharaoh was being kept. The exact place where the man was mercilessly being tortured.

Leaning back Bakura sighed running a dirtied hand through his hair. Why was he doing this? Why did he care? The pharaoh was none of his business. He chose his fate. It was his own damn fault.

/You forced that fate upon him, Bakura. In truth it was your fault. / Bakura growled at the voice in his head.

"It was still his choice." Bakura shot back defensively. "He could have…"

/Let his people die? That's a weak argument. / The inner voice replied.

"Shut up." Bakura grumbled. "It was his choice. He made his decision."

/And yet you still sit here. / His conscious spoke. Bakura didn't answer for a while. Why was he here? He glared at the dying embers of his fire.

"I want answers." He whispered. "Why subject himself to that and let me roam free? I deserve that fate. He should be living with the Gods." Bakura peered at the symbol that was engraved in the palm of his hand. There were words of magic printed in a circular pattern. In the middle of this ring was the symbol of the ahnk. The symbol of rebirth.

"_Your soul has been sentenced, Bakura. You will inhabit the underworld until the day of your rebirth." The spirit of judgment spoke. His voice boomed across the room like thunder. "To seal your fate you will be marked."_

_The spirit of judgment directed toward a thin woman. Bakura gasped at the sight of her. Her hair was golden and fell to her hips. Her face was long and pointed, her eyes slanted. When she walked she moved with such a grace that Bakura swore she wasn't touching the ground. Kneeling down she grabbed his wrist firmly but gently. He didn't try and pull away. He was so entranced with her beauty that he nearly forgot what was going on. Looking straight into Bakura's eyes she began to whisper words of magic. They flowed from her lips like soft notes from a flute. Bakura felt himself become drowsy. His eyelids began to slide shut and his body began to relax. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his hand. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. But as soon as the pain had come it was gone. The spirit let go and she walked slowly back to her seat. Bakura looked down and saw the mark. _

"_Cassandra Goddess of Rebirth has sealed your fate. Judgment has been passed."_

"Why am I being give a second chance?" The voice in his head did not answer as Bakura continued to solemnly muse over his situation. Suddenly, an anguished scream pierced the night air causing Bakura to leap to his feet startled. "What the hell!" he cried.

Unsheathing his dagger he listened trying to locate the scream. Another rang out, this one worse than the last. His gaze was immediately directed towards the jet of smoke. Fire mixed with the blackness making the horizon a sickly red. The light pulsed like a beating heart in a steady rhythm. Bakura's hands shook as he stared into its depths. Fear began to engulf his body causing him to tremble almost convulsively. It made him want to crawl back behind the rock and curl in a ball. Drums, sickly gruesome drums, beat creating a music that was consumed with pure evil.

The screams kept coming, each worse than the last. The music of the drums and the screams ripped harshly at Bakura's mind. He wanted to go insane with fear. A burst of fire exploded into the air taking form of a gaping mouth with jagged teeth. A scream so gruesome and so full of anguish cried out so loudly and so full of emotion that you could almost see the creature being ripped to shreds. Just as Bakura's feet were ready to take flight it was finished. The red glow and the fiery mouth disappeared along with the fear and tortured screams. The beating of the drums faded away until Bakura was only listening to the beating of his own heart.

/A soul has been lost. / The voice whispered. /That will soon be the pharaoh's fate. / Bakura continued to stare at the black smoke. The land sunk back into darkness like it had never been disturbed. Silence fell and the only sound that could be heard was Bakura's heavy breathing and the cackling of the fire. His destination was only two days away.

Yami slowly opened his eyes. His body hung limply off the stone piece of debris. His physical wounds had healed, but not the mental ones. Twisting his head to each side he looked for any presence of the demon. He wasn't there…yet. Fear gripped at his heart threatening to send the poor pharaoh into a state of panic. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts. Conjuring up an image of his hikari he attempted to remember. He could only make up fragments of his light. Yugi's radiant smile was broken and fragmented; his innocent air was only a blur. Yami's eyes began to tear. He was forgetting.

He tried to think of anything that had ever made him happy, but the only thoughts he could come up with were sharp claws racking across his body, a forked tongue whispering horrible thoughts into his ear, and sharp teeth biting into his flesh.

Pitiful sobs racked his body. Fear had finally consumed him and the light was fading away. He was breaking. Soon his soul would shatter and he would be forever lost. Thoughts of the upcoming terror invaded his mind causing him to tremble and sob harder. Peering up at his arms he reminded himself that he had chosen this fate. Red vines of scared flesh weaved about his arms ending in a black skull in the palm of his hands. It was the mark of eternal suffering. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

Now, not only fear, but doubt began to cloud his mind. He began to doubt his judgment, his beliefs. Hope had long since left him leaving only a pit of darkness and despair. He was becoming the one thing he had worked so hard to defeat. This scared him more than anything. Suddenly he heard it, the heavy whoosh of the demon's wings. Quickly, he desperately tried to quiet his sobs. Landing not three feet away a red splash of fire rose up behind the demon casting him as a terrifying shadow. Yami quickly shut his eyes and waited for the first blow.

He didn't have to wait for long. Four large jagged claws ripped across his chest. Blood spurted out of the wounds covering the awful demon. Yami screamed in pain and tried to pull away cutting his wrists in the process. Zorc raised his hand and cupped the trembling pharaohs chin.

"Why so sad, Great Pharaoh?" Zorc asked mockingly. He brushed his thumb across Yami's face and wiped away one of the tearstains. "Isn't this what you wanted? To save those people wronged by the shadow realm? Or are you having doubts?" The pharaoh opened his tear filled eyes.

"The lives of many are worth the sacrifice of one." Yami spoke softly.

"Spoken like a true king." The demon responded. "Let me show you something Pharaoh. Were the people you saved really worth it?" Zorc grasped Yami's face, Yami's body jolted as the power surged through his body. Images flashed through his mind.

Images of all the years Yami had missed in his 5,000 years trapped in the puzzle tore through his mind. Yami watched as men fell to the ground dead after being struck with hot lead or large cannon balls. He watched as men exploded into pieces after standing on a landmine. Yami could here the screams, the cries, the last dieing breath of every person. He saw children walking around with machine guns. He watched women being raped and beaten, kids starving, men dying in heaps. He saw people being hung, poisoned, beaten, tortured, drowned and, murdered. And then he watched the most destructive bomb he had ever seen explode and rip apart buildings and tear through people. Women and children, men and animals alike disappeared as their bodies disintegrated, their screams echoing even after they were gone.

"Is this what you wanted?" Zorc whispered. Tears streamed down Yami's face and leaked through the demon's hand. His body trembled at the images and sounds he was experiencing. "You sacrificed yourself for nothing, Pharaoh. They destroyed themselves senselessly. You saved them from me, but they were more destructive to themselves in the end. The world you so desperately tried to save is nothing but a corrupted, greedy, destructive rock that floats in space. They deserve to be destroyed. They deserved to be wiped out! Or…do you think otherwise?"

"N-no."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bum Bum Buuuuum!!!!! Sorry it's a cliffy. I just couldn't help myself. :D

It didn't explain as much as I was intending, but it does give some hints. You'll understand the whole story later on….I just have to finish making Yami evil. Poor Yami. Anyways, updating will happen on a fling because right now it's spring break and because I've got three other stories and so I'm writing as I become inspired. Fortunately this is becoming one of my favorite fics to write so hopefully this one will be updated often.

OH good lord I'm tired….I just keep rambling. Review!!!! I love reviews!!!!

-Tragedyluver


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!!!!!! Like time no see…read…whatever. I'm sorry for the late updates. My internets been down and a very busy schedule. But it's summer so free time!! Bwahahaha!!! Please read and review!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tortured Screams Chap 3: Unsuspected surprise

_A piercing scream. _

_A bloodied claw._

_A roar of delight._

_Fire._

_Blood._

_Pain!_

Yugi woke with a start. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. He clenched the sheets tightly in his trembling hands. Another nightmare. He quickly reached for the lamp and switched it on. Comforting white light enveloped the room. Yugi took a shaky breath and calmed his nerves. He couldn't take much more of this. The dreams had been plaguing him for days now. So much that he even brought himself to taking sleep medication so he could at least get a decent 8 hours of sleep.

Yugi groaned and clutched his head as a pounding headache began to form. He whipped off his sweat soaked covers and got to his feet. Staggering down the hall he made his way to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard he retrieved the bottle of aspirin. Downing two with a glass of water he plopped himself heavily on a kitchen chair. Resting his head in his arms he waited patiently for the medicine to take affect.

Why did the dreams keep coming? Was he stressed? Not that he could think of. Was he angry? He couldn't think of a situation for that either. Horror fic? Nah. Then what was it? He clutched his hair in both hands in frustration. Soft footsteps stepped through the hallway. Yugi looked up to see Ryo in his pajamas sleepily rubbing his eyes. A smile played on his lips as the man reminded Yugi of a sleepy child.

"I'm sorry Ryo. Did I wake you?" Yugi asked apologetically. Ryo walked over and sat in the chair beside him.

"No." Ryo yawned. He rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "I was cold and I noticed the light." Yugi smiled and stroked one of Ryo's bangs. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Big surprise. They keep getting worse." Yugi muttered. Ryo looked up at him with concern.

"Any idea what's causing them?"

"I was asking myself the same question."

"Maybe you should go to a councilor." Ryo suggested. He could feel the dampness on Yugi's shirt.

"I don't need a councilor." Yugi replied stubbornly.

"It doesn't mean your crazy. I've been to one."

"And you're still crazy." Ryo playfully punched him.

"You can't go on like this forever you know. It's bad for your health."

Yugi sighed and stared at the condensation forming on his glass. "I just can't figure out what it is."

"That's what a councilor is for."

"I'm not going to a councilor!" Ryo sat up and stared his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"Fine then. I'll be your councilor."

"What?"

"No, no, watch." Ryo stood up and grabbed Yugi by the hand. He pulled him to the living room and placed him on the couch. "Lay down."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do as I say. I'm being your councilor." Yugi sighed in exasperation and did as he was told. Ryo grabbed the recliner and scooted it closer to the couch so he was facing his 'subject.' He then grabbed a pad of paper and pencil.

"Now what?" Yugi questioned. Ryo cleared his throat and sat straight up in his chair. He put on a goofy serious face trying to make himself look intelligent and scribbled something on his paper.

"Patients name: Yugi Mutou. Age: Twenty-three. Problem: Nightmares." Ryo announced in a sophisticated tone.

"Ryo."

"Shh. You're my patient. I ask the questions."

"Well then ask away before I fall asleep." Yugi spoke amused.

"How do you feel?" Yugi had to keep from laughing as Ryo drawled out his words.

"Silly."

"No, no, no. Speak truthfully."

"Tired _and _silly."

"That's better." Ryo scribbled something on his paper. "Tell me about your dream."

"Okay…let's see. Everything is black. I never see any images or pictures. Just black."

"Hm." Ryo kept his head down and continued to scribble while Yugi retold his dream.

"I only hear things. I usually hear screaming and roars from a beast maybe. Sometimes I get the feeling someone's calling out my name." He stopped for a moment as he recollected the next part.

"What else?" Ryo questioned.

"I get the feeling like someone's trying to…I don't know…kill me I guess. I never see anything but it's kind of like I know what's going on."

"Well, what is it you sense?" Ryo's face was furrowed in concentration as he wrote.

"Blood. Sharp claws. Pain. There's other things but I can't remember anymore." A cold chill ran up Yugi's spine. He glanced over at Ryo who seemed to be concentrating hard on his piece of paper. "Well doctor? You got a remedy for my problem?"

Ryo looked up and grinned. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Absolutely my patient. I can only think of one medication that can cure you?"

"And what's that?" Yugi chuckled. Ryo hopped off his chair and leaped onto his lover. He planted a light kiss on Yugi's lips.

"It'll cure you for at least tonight." Ryo smiled. Yugi chuckled in amusement and wrapped his arms around his lover. Ryo kissed him again long and passionately this time.

"Are you sure this is acceptable between patient and doctor, Doctor Ryo?" Yugi questioned after they broke apart.

"Only between me and you." Ryo laughed. The two lay there embraced in each other's arms. Yugi noticed the notepad still in his lover's hand.

"Lets see what notes did you take." He flipped the pad so he could see. He laughed as he noticed random doodles across the page. "What a beautiful note taker."

"What can I say?"

That night they slept in Yugi's room. When they awoke the next morning they were still wrapped in each other's arms. They both headed off to work around six. Ryo went one way, Yugi the other. It was a dreary day. Rain poured from the enormous clouds that blocked the sun and sky. When five-o-clock rolled around and Ryo entered his shared apartment the rain was still beating down.

Ryo lay on the couch flipping channels waiting for his boyfriend to return home. He wished he'd hurry. He hated the rain and the thunder. He especially hated the rain and the thunder when he was home alone. Thunder clapped and Ryo pulled a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch around his body. He shivered lightly missing the warmth of Yugi.

Ryo bolted upright as he heard a rattling on the window pain. He settled down when he noticed it was just the branch of a tree. The wind howled reminding Ryo of ghosts and ghouls that whispered horrid words into a sleeper's ear. He clenched the blanket and remote tighter.

"I really need to stop watching so many horror flicks." He muttered to himself.

"Ryo!"

Ryo leaped from the couch onto the floor as he heard his name. He whirled around in all directions looking for the source.

"It's just the wind." He told himself. Hesitantly he replaced his butt back on the couch. The hairs on his neck were raised.

"RYO!"

Ryo nearly jumped out of his skin. He dove behind the couch in fear. The television suddenly flickered and went dead.

"It's all in my head. It's all in my head." He repeated that over and over again as he looked around. His legs began to tingle from loss of blood flow, but he was too frightened to move. He waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was about ten minutes. Somehow feeling the threat had passed he cautiously stood to his numb feet.

"Damn it, Ryo!"

Ryo yelped and dropped back down to the floor in terror. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for something terrible to happen. There was a click. Ryo turned his pale face to the door. The handle turned. Ryo sat there anxiously waiting. The numbness was now up to his mid thighs.

"Ryo?" Ryo cried out in joy as Yugi opened the door and walked inside. Ryo leaped to his feet and came crashing down as his numb legs gave out. "Ah! Are you alright?" Yugi asked rushing to his boyfriend's side. Ryo gripped Yugi's shirt and hugged him tightly. "Ryo? What's wrong?"

"I just had the crap scared out of me." He replied quivering. "It _was_ you calling my name, right?"

"Only when I walked through the door." Yugi replied confused. Ryo paled even further.

"Mean you weren't yelling Ryo?"

"No."

"I must be going crazy." Yugi smiled and helped Ryo to his feet.

"You're not going crazy. The storm was probably just playing tricks on you." Ryo nodded and continued to hug Yugi tightly. "Are you sure you're alright? Do I need to take you to a councilor?"

"Now that you're here, I'm good." Ryo smiled. Yugi pecked him on the forehead. The two sat down on the couch.

As they sat there they recited the events of their day. Ryo had nearly been mauled by a dog during his walk to work and Yugi had some punk kid try and still a game. They talked for about an hour and then ate dinner. They were about ready to head off to bed when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Yugi questioned.

Ryo shrugged and walked over unlocking the latch and opening the door a crack. He cried out in horror and quickly slammed the door shut and bolted it closed. He grabbed a broom from the corner and braced it beneath the handle and then pressed against the door with all his might as if he could actually repel the visitor.

"Ryo?" Yugi was confused by Ryo's absurd behavior.

"Ryo, let me in!" Yugi paled as he recognized Bakura's voice.

"Like hell!" Ryo cried back. Yugi could hear Bakura sigh on the other side. Then with a gentler but strangely urgent voice Bakura replied:

"Please, let me in. I need to talk to you. You're in danger!"

"Then talk to me through the door because I'm not letting you in my house!" Ryo yelled. There was another sigh and a frustrated growl.

"There are some things I need to explain! You don't have much time!"

"Then tell us why you're alive after the pharaoh killed you!" Ryo demanded. There was a pause.

"Us? Who else is in there?"

"Me, Yugi." Yugi called through the door.

"The pharaoh's hikari? Good I can kill two birds with one stone." Ryo cried out in terror. "Oh crap! I didn't mean it like that! Ryo, let me in and I'll explain! Please!

"Ryo, maybe we should." Yugi whispered touching his lovers shoulder. Ryo growled and shook his head. Yugi was shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

"No! I finally got rid of you! I don't want you back! My life's been at peace for over seven years! Stay away!

Bakura growled angrily and glared at the door with all his might in hopes of maybe setting it a fire. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Running a hand through his rain soaked hair he bowed his head.

"Ryo….I…heh…I'm sorry."

"What?!"

"I'm _sorry_. But you have to trust me even if it's just this once. Please, it's for both your sakes!"

There was a pause. Then after a few clicks and rattles Ryo opened the door. Bakura rushed inside before the man could change his mind. The three stared at each other in shock and slight fear. It wasn't everyday your Yami came back from the dead. Bakura smirked and folded his arms.

"The two of you aren't so little anymore are you?" The two men glared at him harshly.

"What do you want?" Yugi questioned firmly. Bakura glanced at him and felt a small pang shoot through his heart. Of what emotion he wasn't sure, but the hikari looked so much like the pharaoh…or what the pharaoh used to look like.

"Something's happened and…" He growled at himself in shame for admitting this. "I need your help."

Ryo and Yugi stared at him in shock.

"What?" The two asked in unison. Bakura glared at them for making him have to say it twice.

"I need your help." He repeated. The two continued to stare at him confused. Bakura's blood began to bubble in anger. "Forget it! The pharaoh can come and destroy this planet for all I care! The two of you are two stupid to comprehend anything!"

"What did you say?" Yugi questioned. His face had suddenly gone pale.

"I said, for those of you hard of hearing, he can destroy this planet and the two of you and I wouldn't give a rats ass about it!" Bakura repeated angrily.

"You said 'the pharaoh' did you mean…"

"Who else would I mean? Yes, I'm talking of Atemu or Yami or whatever the hell you call him!"

"You're lying!" Ryo yelled.

"Oh, am I? How would you know? Pathetic hikari, don't know why I even bothered to ask help from such a…" Ryo's fist connected with Bakura's jaw catching him off guard. Bakura fell to the floor a little shocked.

"I'm not your hikari anymore!" Ryo growled. Bakura sat up and shook his head. He smirked when he touched his split lip.

"Heh, you really have gown up." Bakura wiped the blood away.

"Go to hell."

"Been there."

"Bakura, what's going on?" Yugi asked quietly. "What happened to the pharaoh?"

Bakura stood to his feet and stared at Yugi. A distant look suddenly came over his face. Ryo and Yugi stared at him questioningly. Bakura shook his head and turned his face to the window.

"Zorc got a hold of him." Bakura replied quietly. Yugi and Ryo paled.

"What did he do to him?" Yugi asked his voice quivering. Ryo grabbed the man's hand. Bakura looked at this curiously.

"He tor…" Bakura was cut off as the window shattered to pieces. The three screamed at the figure before them.

"Why hello 'kura. Long time no see." Yami smiled menacingly. Yugi and Ryo stared in horror.

Yami's hair fell about his face like strings of black, blonde and crimson water. His arms were covered with a red vine tattoo. Two giant black wings protruded from his back with clawed tips. The webbing was crimson like his eyes. His hands were human but his fingertips were clawed like a beast's. His face was tanned and glowed with a beautiful appearance, but his eyes held an evil and murderous intent. And on his mouth two white pointed teeth gently rested on his lower lip. He was a ghastly sight but gorgeous at the same time. His figure was perfect and strong with chiseled muscles and wonderful curves. He wore black leather pants and tall boots with straps. Black armbands with a skull graced his upper arms. He also wore a black muscle shirt with red strips crossing around his torso. To the three men he looked like an angel of hell, beautiful and horrific at the same time.

"Pharaoh, you don't want to do this." Bakura spoke softly. He positioned his body between the demon and the two terrified men.

"Sure I do." Yami smirked delighted. "I just wanted to talk to my sweet and gentle hikari." As he spoke he tilted his head to Yugi and stared at him with a hungry glare. Yugi shivered and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Pharaoh, stay back." Bakura spoke again. He spread his arms out blocking Yami's way. Yami playfully pouted and dropped to the floor.

"You ruin all my fun, 'kura." As Yami walked his body swayed back and forth like the ghosts of the dead when they dance. He chuckled darkly and grinned showing off his pointed fangs.

There was a flash of lightning and the demon lunged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bum bum buuummmmmm……sorry….cliff hangers suck don't they. (Smiles wickedly) Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the slow updates various reasons, but now it's summer time so more free time yay!!!! Or so we think….Explanations of how we got to this point will happen next chapter.

Anyways thanks for reading and please review!!! Good, bad, beautiful criticism... I all like.

Thanks and have a good night!!!!

Tootles

-Tragedyluver


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my fellow readers. Thanks for reading my story so far. This chapter ain't my favorite and not a lot is explained, but next chapter I swear. Anyways…Special thanks to all my awesome reviewers!!! I was so pleased to hear from you guys I jumped on the ball to get the next chapter written. So here you go!!! ENJOY!

/Bakura mind link speak/

\Hikari mind link speak\

_Cassandra speak & flashbacks_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tortured Screams Chap. 4: Almost an understanding

Yami's body connected with Bakura smashing him to the ground. He slashed one of his pointed claws across Bakura's chest causing blood to spew from the wound. Yugi and Ryo cried out in horror as the demon made a move to lunge again. The man fell to the ground when Bakura grabbed his ankle. Yami roared like an animal baring his pointed teeth and kicked Bakura in the face sending him flying and crashing into the furthest wall behind him.

"Bakura!" Ryo cried. Yami turned around and pushed himself back on his feet with an unnatural ease. His eyes were dilated making him all the more menacing. Ryo stepped back his calls halting in his throat.

"Run you idiots!!" Bakura cried struggling to get to his feet. The demon growled and made a lunge for Yugi. Yugi dodged to the side and grabbed Ryo by the wrist pulling him to the door. The demon crashed into the wall leaving a large dent. He once again leaped to his feet with a supernatural grace. He shot out a clawed hand and grabbed Yugi by the arm. Yugi yelped as he was pulled backwards and thrown against the floor with such force it temporarily winded him. Yami jumped on top of him his hair falling so low it touched Yugi's face.

"Yami?"

"Hello, Hikari." Yami chuckled with delight at the man's terrified expression. He grabbed Yugi's throat ready to tear his claws across the tender flesh.

Bakura leaped over the couch and rammed his side into the corrupted angel knocking him off the terrified man. Ryo rushed over and pulled Yugi to his feet and the two rushed out the door as fast as their legs would carry them. Yami batted Bakura off and tried to follow, but Bakura leaped on his back pinning him to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Yami growled angrily. His voice sent shivers down the thief's spine and turned his blood cold.

"No!" Bakura yelled. He pulled out a small dagger from his pant pocket and thrust it into the bone of Yami's left wing. Yami cried out in pain as the blade broke threw the hollowed bone and imbedded itself deep into the wooden floor. The demon thrashed around successfully throwing Bakura off his back and tearing his bloodied wing further. "Stop Pharaoh and I can help you!"

"I don't want help!" He tried to reach for the dagger with his hand but he couldn't get it over his wing.

"Pharaoh! I don't want to hurt you!" Bakura's cried out. "You don't want to do this." The demon let out a wicked laugh causing Bakura to step back.

"Who says I don't?" He chuckled.

"The real you!" Bakura bellowed angrily.

The demon looked up with hate filled eyes and hissed like a snake. His body jolted going limp and his eyes closed. Yami made a noise that sounded like the growling of a cat. When his eyes opened again Bakura was surprised to see they were no longer cruel and menacing but soft and terrified. "Pharaoh?"

"B-Bakura?" Yami's voice sounded broken and laced with fear. Bakura cautiously stepped forward and knelt down by the demon's face.

"Pharaoh? Is it you this time?" Yami's mouth opened but Bakura couldn't hear what was said. He bent down closer. "What?"

"Why? Why w-wont you…" Yami's eyes closed momentarily and he uttered the same cat like growl.

"Why won't I what?" Bakura questioned softly leaning dangerously closer.

"DIE!!" Bakura gasped in surprise as Yami's hand shot out and gripped him by the throat. He choked as the fingers squeezed cutting off his air supply. Yami's eyes had shifted back to their menacing glare and a horrible sneer was plastered on his face.

"Ph-Pha…" Bakura clawed at the demon's hand. Yami laughed again at the thief's feeble attempt.

"You're not as quick as you used to be." He mocked. "What's wrong Thief? Getting rusty?" Bakura growled as best he could with his lack of air. "It's too late. You can't save him! He's mine!"

The chaotic angel roared with agony and pulled with all his might severing the bone to his wing and ripping the webbing half way before finally he was free. He stood to his feet still with Bakura's throat locked in his grasp. His left wing hung limply on the floor. Bakura looked down in astonishment as it began to heal itself. Small strands of skin and blood vessels shot out from the ripped sections of the wing and connected with each other slowly pulling itself back together. Within a minute the wing was healed and the demon flapped it with mocking approval.

"Y-You bastard!" Bakura choked. Yami smiled devilishly and squeezed harder crushing the thief's esophagus.

"I'd love to just sit here and watch you suffocate to death, but my victims are getting away so I'll spare you the agony and just kill you now." Blood spurt from Bakura's mouth as Yami's final squeeze crushed his neck. Bakura's dead and bloody body fell to the ground in a heap in a puddle of blood. The demon chuckled and knelt down beside him. "Just give up. You can't win. The pharaoh is mine and mine alone. You can never put him back together again." Yami leaned forward and kissed Bakura gently on the forehead and then stood up and walked out the door not once looking back.

The air became thick with the smell of Bakura's blood. It radiated in the air like a perfume churning the stomach and burning the lungs with its putrid smell. Bakura's lifeless eyes stared off unseeing into space. His mouth hung slightly open and a trail of blood oozed out from the corner of his lips dripping to the contaminated floor below. His neck was positioned at an angle that no human alive could bend. He was dead. His mind forever lost in a sea of darkness. Just like last time…

_Flashback_

"_Where am I?" Bakura twisted his head back and forth only to be met with blackened shadows. His voice seemed lost in the never ending abyss. He stood waiting, listening for an answer, but nothing came. His heart clenched in fear as he tried to remember the last events previous to this point. _

_The pharaoh! _

_Bakura cried out in anger as he remembered. After all his efforts, all his planning, he had officially lost. The pharaoh had succeeded. Now the thief was banished for all eternity to the shadow realm. Bakura kicked the ground furiously again and again as he cursed in every name and language he could think of. How could this be? How could he lose? The answer was clear, but he refused to accept it._

_Bakura fell to his knees and let out another cry of rage. He yelled and hollered until his voice became hoarse and his throat dry. His fury took a change and twisted its self into self pity and sorrow. He was trapped forever in a black sanctuary of hell. His hopes, his dreams all were cast out and destroyed before him. Never would he see the one thing that drove him on for so long. The only thing he truly ever wanted was forever lost. To see his sister's face, her smile; to feel the warmth of her skin as she hugged him. It was all gone. His sister would be lost to him forever. _

_Tears sprung to his eyes for the first time in over a millennia. There was nothing left to hold them back, not even shame or pride. He crumpled to the ground and allowed his emotions for the very first time to take hold. He let them rack his body and tear at his heart. He let his voice cry out and his tears to run like a broken river. Here he would stay until his soul disintegrated into the pit of nothingness._

_End flashback_

Bakura's body jolted. The air was as cold as ice either due from the storm raging outside that had found its way into the home through the broken window or from the amount of energy being sucked dry by the body of celestial light hovering above the dead thief. The woman of light bent before the man and touched his face with her delicate porcelain fingers. Her hand traveled down to his wrist and then further down to cover his tattooed palm. Her voice softly left her mouth, each word flowing like a flute from her lips reaching only the dead man before her feet. It entered his ears and echoed in his brain like a far off call. The magic whittled about his body bringing new life into the dead cells. Bakura's head snapped and straightened as the bones rejoined to their proper state. The woman let go as Bakura gasped and refilled his empty lungs with precious air.

"C-Cassandra?" Bakura's head spun due to the lack of blood flow, but soon it grew back to normal as a new set of blood cells filled his body.

"You can be an idiot sometimes, Bakura." It was awkward to hear her gorgeous voice be so blunt. "What were you thinking?"

"I figured it would be worth a shot." He replied sitting up. He rubbed the back of his neck and his throat where a large bruise in the shape of a handprint had formed. His body ached, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"You were supposed to make sure the other two stayed alive! Not to try and persuade the demon! You're not strong enough to fight him yet, idiot!" Bakura couldn't help but smirk when she hit him in the back of the head like a mother would do when scolding a child.

"I take it your angry."

"Annoyed, more like it." She replied folding her arms. "If the demon kills his hikari there will be no chance of saving him. Now you get off your lazy rump and go find him."

"The Pharaoh?"

"No, Satan himself! Don't play head games with me thief! The only reason you're alive is because of me!" Bakura sighed and shakily stood to his feet. "You can't save the demon just yet."

"Why do you call him that?" Bakura asked. For some reason he felt an emotion of anger bubble in his chest every time the goddess referred to the pharaoh as 'demon.'

"Because technically that's what he is. He's not human any longer, Bakura. You know that."

"Don't tell me what I know goddess." Bakura growled venomously. Cassandra bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry."

"That memory will forever be burned into my brain. I never want to bring it up again." Bakura glared at her with a warning.

"I apologize again. If it makes you feel better I will call him by his name." Bakura didn't answer but his face relaxed slightly hinting at his gratitude.

"We should get going. I think I know where Yugi and Ryo are." Bakura headed toward the wide open door.

"You know where they are? How?" The goddess asked. Bakura tapped his head and gave her a look like she was stupid.

"I have a hikari, too. Remember?" The woman flipped her hair indignantly.

"Oh. I forgot." She replied. She touched the back of the thief's head and her body disappeared. He could feel her presence lurking in the back of his mind somewhere.

Cracking his neck with a small twist of his head Bakura stepped out the door into the frigid storm outside.

As soon as Bakura had stepped foot on the sidewalk his legs sprinted in the direction of his hikari. He could sense the fear and anxiety radiating through their link. He skidded through an alleyway letting his boots splash in the puddles of water. The rain beat at his face like little pellets stinging his skin. He growled in annoyance and ran harder.

/Ryo, tell me your exact position. / Bakura spoke. He felt the surprise on the other end at the sound of his voice.

\B-Bakura?\

/Who else would it be?/ Bakura replied darkly.

\We're down town in the northern plaza. We took refuge in a coffee shop.\ Ryo replied. Bakura stopped.

/A coffee shop?/

\Yes, a coffee shop. We figured he wouldn't show with a whole bunch of people around.\

"_At least not yet anyways."_ Cassandra spoke softly. Bakura growled and shook his head.

"Shut up! There's too many voices in my head." The thief barked. Then he sighed.

/How far is it Ryo./

\Six miles maybe.\

/How the hell did you get six miles already!/ Bakura shouted stunned.

\We took a cab, Bakura.\ Was the flat reply.

/You're running for your lives so you decide to grab a cab and hide in a coffee shop?! Do you know how absurd that sounds?/

\Well it was the only thing I could think of. Besides it's better than standing out there in the rain and end up dying from hypothermia.\ Ryo retorted. Bakura could tell he was getting angry. Taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly he continued a little calmer.

/What coffee shop is it?/

\Java Café.\

Bakura stood awhile scratching his head. There was no way he was going to make it all the way on foot in this storm. He could always hijack a car. Or steal a cab. Or rob someone and then legally steal a cab.

"Cassandra I need your assistance." Bakura called into the air. He wasn't quite sure how to talk to her while she was inside his head.

_"What do you need."_ She asked lazily.

"I need transportation." He heard her snort.

"_Does it look like I've got wings? I'm the goddess of rebirth not the goddess of speed."_

"Well then sprout some damn wings or let the two of them die!" Bakura shouted back. A nearby window opened up and an old man with no hair and a greasy t-shirt came leaning out.

"Shut the hell up down there! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" He roared.

"Burn and rot old man!" Bakura yelled back giving him a deathly glare. The man paled and quickly shut his window, closing the curtains behind it.

_"You're not a very nice person."_ Cassandra stated.

"I swear if you don't find me transportation soon I'll murder someone and force you to watch." Bakura threatened quietly.

_"Watch who you threaten, Thief."_ She replied darkly. A golden light surrounded Bakura's neck. Glancing down he gasped at the object.

"My millennium ring!"

_"Don't say I never did anything nice for you."_

Bakura smirked and his eyes grew dark with mischief. Allowing his lids to slide shut he reveled in a putrid ecstasy as the shadows coursed through his body. He felt strong again. With master skill Bakura controlled the shadows and with a flick of his wrist he was gone.

Bakura's figure appeared in the alleyway next to the café to avert attention from unwanted eyes. Stepping away from the over filled garbage can Bakura walked inside. It wasn't hard to locate the two hikari's. They were about the only people in the building. Bakura quickly walked over to them and sat on the opposite side of the table. Yugi's head was down in his arms and Ryo was beside him with an arm wrapped around his back in comfort. Two cups of steamy hot coffee sat untouched in front of them.

"You haven't seen him yet have you?" Bakura asked urgently. Ryo shook his head.

"No, Yugi blocked his mind link as best he could. Is he close?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't worry right now. He can't fly very easy in this weather and walking probably wouldn't be wise either." Bakura replied.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ryo questioned. Bakura pulled the Millennium ring out from under his shirt. Ryo stared at it with slight terror, but he said nothing. Instead he leaned over and hugged his upset lover. Bakura once again looked at this with mild amusement. Ryo noticed his smirk and immediately his cheeks turned a fiery red.

"What happened?" Yugi asked unaware of the exchange. His voice was muffled by the table and his arms. "And _how_ did it happen?"

"It's complicated and hard to explain. We need…"

"Damn it Bakura! I want an answer right now!" Both Bakura's were taken aback by Yugi's hostility. Bakura was nearly shocked out of words by the glare he was receiving by the once gentle hikari. It nearly contended with the Pharaoh's. Masking his shock he glared back.

Ryo held Yugi's shoulder's trying to comfort him.

"Try and stay calm, Yugi. Everything will be fine." Ryo soothed.

"How am I supposed to stay calm? I have no idea what's going on and my Yami has completely gone crazy!" Yugi nearly shouted. Ryo hugged him gently. None of this was easy on any of them. But on Yugi it was exceptionally worse.

"Let Bakura explain, we'll figure this out." Yugi looked at him sadly and then dropped his head back on the table. Bakura sighed.

"I'll just tell you this, for now. For it's all I have time for." Bakura spoke calmly. "Our coming into the afterlife didn't go as we had planned."

"What's that supposed to mean." Yugi questioned slightly tilting his head up so he could look the thief straight in the eye.

"Our judgment went through a series of complications. We were both unfairly judged."

"_You still think you were unfairly judged? Please, we had mercy on you."_

"Would you be quiet! I can't think when you're speaking!" Bakura growled angrily. Yugi and Ryo stared at him like he were crazy.

"What?" They asked. Bakura stared at them confused. He growled again this time frustrated.

"Never mind." He said.

"Now, what do you mean your trial didn't go fairly?" Ryo asked shrugging off the incident.

"They played us out like little chess pieces. I had expected to go in there and be sent straight to the seventh layer of hell and I had expected the pharaoh to be sent straight to the highest part of heaven, but that's not how it worked out. Actually I shouldn't have even been judged! I was supposed to be stuck in the shadow realm for all eternity." Yugi and Ryo were now staring intently at the thief. Bakura was staring at his fingertips as he remembered.

_Flashback_

_Bakura lay hovering in space. His body was strewn out as he let his mind drift off. His eyes were empty along with his mind. There was really nothing left. _

_A bright light suddenly appeared to his right. Bakura glanced over with little interest. It was the outline of a door. Curious Bakura sat up. There was a quiet click as the imaginary handle turned. The black shadow of a door swung open revealing more light with a shadowed figure in the middle. Bakura squinted his eyes trying to make it out, but the light was too bright. Then the voice came._

_"Are you just going to sit there thief?"_

_"Pharaoh?" _

_"The one and only," Was the cocky reply. Bakura noticed it didn't have its usual pride or arrogance to it._

_"What the hell are you doing here!" Bakura growled. "Come to gloat?" _

_"No, came to get you out of here." Once again Bakura noticed the absence of the pharaoh's normal regality. His voice sounded tired and…resigned. Bakura stood to his feet and cautiously walked over half expecting the Pharaoh to slam the door in his face. But it didn't happen. Yami stepped to the side to let the man through._

"_Why?" Bakura asked confused._

"_You'll find out later." The pharaoh replied with his usual half a smile. Bakura continued through the door. Yami nodded his head and quietly shut the door behind them._

_End flashback_

"So the pharaoh saved you?" Ryo asked not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah, but he looked so resigned and distant. And when our judgment came he didn't seem surprised with the results. He knew what was going to happen."

"What were the results, Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly. Bakura opened his left palm and stared at the tattoo. Yugi and Ryo eyed it with curiosity.

"I was to be reborn and the pharaoh…was to be tortured for all eternity."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay. So I was going to explain everything this chapter, but then it would have been way to long. So next chapter will basically be a flashback up to this point. Sorry if this chapter sucked next one will be better. Also sorry for all the confusion but like I said it will all be tied in next chapter….hopefully. So thanks for reading and review with your comments or ideas. I love to hear them.

Thanks again and have a good day!

-Tragedyluver


	5. Chapter 5

After reading everyone's reviews the first thought that popped into my mind was: **BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!** I have no idea why but it did. I thank all of you so very much for reviewing it really means a lot! (glomps reviewers) Thank you all and enjoy the story!!!

(Sorry for the late update lost the internet _again_…damn bills)

Enjoy!!!!

Flashbacks 

/Cassandra speak/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tortured Screams Chap. 5: Flashbacks**

Yugi turned his face away, his fists clenched, and jumped up from the table in anger. Ryo leaped up to follow him and grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Ryo questioned urgently. Yugi pulled away and continued walking out the door. Ryo quickly followed behind him.

"_That went well."_ Cassandra spoke. Bakura growled in annoyance.

"He took it better than I expected." He replied quietly.

"Yugi, wait please!" Ryo cried running after his boyfriend. He grabbed Yugi's arm again and pulled him back. "Please stop."

Yugi kept his face turned to the side refusing to look into Ryo's eyes. His muscles were tense, his jaw was clenched, and his hands were tightened into fists. The rain batted the two drenching them within seconds.

"I refuse to believe him." Yugi whispered.

"Why?" Ryo cried back.

"How do I know it wasn't his fault? Huh? How do I know he didn't make a deal with Zorc and somehow handed the pharaoh over? Why would Yami be sent to hell? After everything he's done? It doesn't make sense!" Yugi shouted angrily.

"Well how do you know he's not telling the truth?" Ryo shouted back.

"When has he ever told the truth? When have we ever been able to trust him?" Yugi shot back.

"You saw what Yami looked like! There has to be some truth in what he says! He saved us both Yugi! Especially you! The pharaoh wanted you dead and Bakura saved you!" Ryo yelled angrily.

Yugi gripped his hair in his hands and let out a strangled cry of stress. He let his body slump against the building wall and slide down to the wet concrete below. Ryo choked as tears tried to break free. He dropped down next to his lover and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I don't want to believe him!" Yugi cried his hands buried in his blonde bangs. "I want to believe this is a joke. Yami's somewhere living happily in the afterlife with his friends and family. Not tortured into a…a. monster! It wasn't supposed to work out like this!"

"I know. We'll fix it." Ryo sniffed.

"How?" Yugi cried. He turned his face up to Ryo, his eyes filled with desperation. Ryo couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain. "This isn't like all the other battles we've fought, Ryo! We're not playing games! We can't just say 'I challenge you to a duel and if I win you turn back to the way you used to be.' It's more like 'if you don't stop we have to…" Yugi refused to finish. Ryo hugged him tighter as Yugi buried his face in Ryo's chest. Yugi was right. Yami's not here to play games. He's here to exterminate everything.

"I'm sorry." Ryo let the tears travel down his cheeks as he buried his face in Yugi's hair. How could everything just flip upside down in one night? How could this happen? The soft clicking of boots walked up behind them. Ryo turned his face up at Bakura pleading this wasn't true. But Bakura's eyes threw out any speck of hope.

"We need go." Bakura spoke gruffly. Ryo nodded his head and helped Yugi to his feet.

"Where to?" Ryo questioned wiping away his tears. Yugi kept his face down and hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"We'll go back to your home." Bakura replied. "He won't return there."

Ryo moved a little hesitantly but figured what Bakura said made sense. Yami will have expected them to run off somewhere else to get away. The last place he would expect would be their home. Ryo pulled Yugi by his arm and raised his hand for a cab. A moment later a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb and the three piled in. Yugi had his head resting on the window, Ryo sat in the middle, and Bakura sat on the other end staring out the window. The cab jerked forward as the driver headed toward the two hikari's home.

/Bakura, what do you plan on doing when we get there? Yami's not only after these two. He'll be going after anything and everything once this storm lets up. Bakura…. Bakura?/ Bakura didn't answer the goddess as he thought. The images of how this came to be ran through his head with such strength it was as of he was still there.

_Flashback_

"_Pharaoh? Where are we?" Bakura questioned. The light eased as his eyes adjusted from the darkness of the shadow realm. He was standing in a long white hallway that stretched what looked like forever in each direction. The pharaoh stood next to him waiting with a sad expression on his face. _

"_We're in the Tunnel of Judgment." The pharaoh explained. _

"_The what?" _

"_The Tunnel of Judgment." Yami repeated. "This tunnel leads in two directions. Heaven or hell."_

"_How do you know which is which?" Yami pointed to the end on their left. Bakura noticed the white wall receded into black and at the far end a pinpoint of red light shown in the middle. "I'm guessing that's hell."_

"_Yep." _

"_Was that where I just was?" Bakura asked shifting unconsciously further to the right._

"_No. That's hell Bakura. Not the shadow realm. You were out there." Yami pointed to the wall behind them. Bakura turned around and for the first time noticed a door. It was a dark blue with the millennium eye symbol engraved onto the middle. Cracks in the door seemed to pulse like veins with a purplish light. "That's the door to the shadow realm. That's what I just pulled you out of."_

"_So that wasn't hell." Bakura stated to himself. It made him feel a bit queasy as he wondered what could be worse and if what was worse would be his punishment. As he looked around the hallway he noticed several other doors with different colors and different symbols on their fronts. Where did these lead?_

"_Let's go Tomb Robber so we can get this done and over with." Yami spoke walking down the hallway toward the light._

"_Get what done and over with?" Bakura asked hesitantly forgetting his curiosity. "And how do you know where you're going?" _

"_Our judgment you moron. As for how I know where I'm going I just do. Now can we go?" Yami replied gruffly. Bakura stared at the pharaoh warily. Something was different about him._

"_I don't trust you." Bakura stated._

"_And I don't trust you either so get over it and come on." The pharaoh replied angrily._

"_You can't boss me around." Bakura shot back. The words came out as if he were a whining two year old._

"_Then find your own way out of here or go back to the shadow realm where you should belong!" Yami barked. Bakura felt slightly confused at the pharaoh's short temper, but he didn't say anything. It was probably in his best interest to follow and get out of here soon rather than end up walking around and getting lost anyways._

"_Lead the way your Ex-Royal ness." Bakura was surprised as the pharaoh continued to walk not saying a word. He didn't even give his usual glare. Something really was different._

_They continued to walk for what felt like hours down the white hall. Bakura continued to notice doors on either side of the wall, each unique in their own way. The pharaoh didn't even glance. His feet and mind were set in a certain unknown destination. Bakura watched him warily. The man was unusually quiet._

"_So…where are we going?" Bakura questioned. He very well knew the answer he just hated the awkward silence._

"_To our judgment." Yami replied distantly. Bakura folded his arms in frustration._

"_What do you mean __our__ judgment?" _

"_Meaning we are both being judged." Yami spoke. Once again his mind was off in some other thought._

"_You haven't been judged yet?" _

"_No." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I haven't."_

"_That's a pathetic excuse."_

"_Tomb Robber," Yami stopped and faced Bakura. There was no hint of annoyance or anger on his face, there wasn't any kind of emotion really except a very small tinge of what looked like desperation. When had the pharaoh ever looked desperate?_

"_What."_

"_Can you shut up for five minutes? Please? Five minutes?" _

"_I don't know. You're not yelling at me." Bakura taunted. The pharaoh sighed and continued walking. "So…what are all these doors?" _

_Yami sighed again and reluctantly answered. "They each lead to a different area or level of the afterworld."_

"_What do you mean?" The pharaoh seemed happier to answer Bakura's questions rather than dwell on whatever thought was playing on in his head._

"_It's hard to explain, but how it was told to me was imagine a giant building with let's say forty stories. Every door leads to a different level. The higher up in the building the better, the further down in the building the worst. A door could contain a harsh punishment like the shadow realm or it could contain a land of paradise."_

"_So nobody ever really reaches heaven or hell."_

"_No, everyone reaches one or the other. These doors are kind of like a truck stop on the way." _

"_None of this makes sense," Bakura complained._

"_I know. But you just have to go with it." _

_They continued to walk in silence. The pharaoh went back to brooding over his thought and Bakura went back to staring at the endless amount of doors. In what felt like around fifteen minutes (it could have been hours for all Bakura knew for there was no way of knowing) Yami stopped in front of a very large oak door. It was much larger about four times than the other previous doors. And the symbol that was engraved on the front was that of a scale. Bakura's palms began to sweat as he realized how close he was to his doom. Was this where it all ends? Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Pharaoh who was in just about as much if not worse anxiety than he. He didn't understand why. No doubt the man would be sent to heaven without a second glance. _

_The pharaoh reached out with a shaking hand and pressed against the door. It swung open without so much as a sound. Once again, a bright white light blinded Bakura. Blinking repeatedly he waited for his eyes to adjust before proceeding through the door. As soon as he set foot Bakura knew he was in trouble. The ceiling reached at least three hundred yards in the air. It was a dome shape with glass windows all around opening up into a star speckled space. The walls that encircled the room were studded with diamonds and rubies and other very sparkly objects that he had never seen before. The room sparkled with there intensity. It was no wonder he was blinded when they opened the door. Along the floor large tiles were fitted together to create a picture of a giant compass that stretched for yards. Never had Bakura seen such a building and never before had he felt so insignificant._

"_The time has come." A loud voice rumbled across the room sending shivers down the two men's spines. Both Bakura and Yami turned their heads to their left and noticed a very tall man dressed in white robes. Behind them they could see several other people also dressed in white robes standing in a straight line. What struck Bakura odd other than the fact they were all dressed the same was how beautiful each of them were. He had no idea why that thought came to his mind but as he peered at each of these men and women he was astounded and left breathless by their seemingly perfect complexions. It was nothing he could explain even when this was all said and done and he would look back on this moment he could still never truly find the right words._

_As he stood there gawking like an idiot the pharaoh bowed his head and spoke with a very quiet and respectful voice. "Who do you wish to see first?"_

"_Bakura, if you don't mind." The man replied gently. This shook Bakura out of his musings._

"_What! Why?" Bakura questioned rather rudely. _

"_Shall I wait outside?" The pharaoh questioned ignoring Bakura's outburst. The man smiled warmly and shook his head._

"_I wish for you to stay." Yami nodded slightly and stepped back a couple paces leaving Bakura standing there confused._

"_Pharaoh! What the he…"_

"_My dear Bakura. Would you please step forward?" The man's voice was filled with authority but was none-the-less gentle. Usually Bakura would have given a retort, but instead he found he could not disobey. He was driven as if in a dream to step forward. He walked into the middle of the giant tile compass and found himself kneeling in front of the seven men and women. "Do you know why you are here?"_

_Bakura was ashamed with himself as his voice shook when he spoke. "N-Not really."_

"_Your are called here so your soul can be judged. Each of us has reviewed every extent of your life. Every action, every thought, and every feeling you have ever experienced has all been looked at with the most careful precision." The words boomed throughout the courtroom resounding off every wall and thudding through Bakura's chest with equal intensity. He glanced behind at the pharaoh and noticed the man was seemingly petrified to the spot with a blank expression. It was awkward to see but he didn't dwell on it as the man spoke again._

"_Bakura. Before you sit seven council members. I, myself, Jacob; behind me starting from the left is Antony, Peter, Paul, Elijah, Kazuka, and Cassandra. We will deliver your judgment."_

"_Why don't you just say punishment?" Bakura muttered. The words came without warning and he quickly glanced up to see the damage it had caused. Jacob only smiled with a knowing expression._

"_My son, whoever said you were going to be punished?" He replied. Bakura searched his eyes for any speck of deceit, but was shocked to find none. He only found warmth and kindness. The more he came to terms with what was going on the more he was beginning to feel like leaping to his feet and running out that door. Could they actually be considering on forgiving him?_

"_May we proceed?" The man name Antony asked. Jacob nodded his head and stepped back, Antony taking his place. "Bakura throughout your life you have committed many despicable deeds. Some so heinous I dare not mention." Antony's voice was thunderous and was nowhere near as gentle as Jacob's had been. His voice rang through Bakura's brain like a drill hammer. "You have murdered, stolen, made a packed with a demon, and desecrated several bodies. Each of these crimes deserves a severe punishment on their own. Your hatred and your lust for revenge all led you down the path of destruction. You wasted your life in the very least!"_

_Bakura closed his eyes as he knew what was coming. This would be the moment everything would finally catch up to him. Who was it that said sinners pay in the end. Because God only knows what was in store for him next._

"_But on the other hand," A female voice spoke. It belonged to the woman Elijah. "You have also shown a small side of compassion."_

_Bakura nearly choked. When had he ever shown compassion? He of all people! Are they sure they were reviewing the right guy?_

"_By the look on your face I see you do not believe us." Peter smiled with humor._

"_However it is true." Paul replied. "Through all that darkness you harbor in your heart there's still a small speck of light. A small speck, but it is there none the less."_

"_From what?" Bakura questioned too perplexed to care how it came out._

"_Your hikari Ryo." Kazuka answered._

"_Ryo?" Bakura breathed. Not in his wildest dreams. It never would have even crossed his mind. True he had never physically harmed Ryo, not like he could if he tried, and he never had really caused him any mental damage. But to be saved from that? It was almost to absurd for him to comprehend._

"_The verdict: We are here by giving you a second chance, dear Bakura. You will live once more in hopes you will redeem yourself." Peter announced. _

_Once again Bakura was caught completely off guard. Another chance? Him? Everything was moving far too fast. He didn't know what to do._

"_Your soul has been sentenced, Bakura. You will inhabit the underworld until the day of your rebirth." The spirit of judgment spoke. His voice boomed across the room like thunder. "To seal your fate you will be marked."_

_Jacob directed toward the thin woman…Cassandra. She came forward and placed the mark on his palm. _

"_Cassandra Goddess of Rebirth has sealed your fate. Judgment has been passed."_

_The moment those words were said Bakura's second life was set in motion._

The taxi pulled up to the curb and the three piled out. Ryo led the way to the wide open door and was the one to shut it when everyone had stepped through. No more than two hours had passed since they had last been standing in this room and their entire world had changed. Yugi left into the kitchen to retrieve a garbage bag to seal up the shattered window while Bakura and his hikari found their way to the couch. When comfortably seated Bakura could not help but speak the question he had been dieing to ask.

"So…how long?" He questioned with a smirk. Ryo cheeks lit up like a tomato.

"How long what?" Ryo pretended.

"Don't play stupid. You and Shorty over there."

"A-About four years." Ryo replied gripping his pants with tight fists.

"No reason for you to be embarrassed about it." Bakura teased.

"I'm not embarrassed." Ryo snapped. His cheeks flared a little more. "I just don't like talking about it with _you_."

"Why's that?"

"I-I just don't." He stuttered. Silence fell between the two.

"How did you guys…um…hook up? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes that's what you call it and we hooked up when…when…don't talk to me about this!" Ryo squeaked squeezing his eyes shut.

"Was it something romantic?"

"No?"

"Gushy?"

"NO! And those are the same thing!"

"You're getting kind of defensive." Bakura chuckled. Ryo's face reddened so dark Bakura almost thought his head would pop. His teasing finally came to a halt as Yugi reentered the room and sealed the window. The man then plopped himself heavily in one of the chairs looking emotionally drained and tired. The seriousness of their situation immediately returned.

"What do we do now?" Yugi questioned softly. Bakura bowed his head in thought.

"You'll need sleep to keep up your strength so I suggest you go get some rest."

"What about work tomorrow?" Ryo asked. Bakura shrugged.

"Right now, that's the least of your worries." Bakura replied. Ryo and Yugi both nodded and stood up from their seats.

"You can use Ryo's room to sleep in tonight if you'd like." Yugi suggested. Ryo reddened again as he noticed Bakura's lips twitch in amusement.

"Thank you." Yugi missing the joke shook his head and retreated into his bedroom. Ryo followed closely after, his cheeks still burning. Bakura glanced around the room one last time before he too headed off to bed.

As soon as Bakura's eyes fell shut the memories started again this time more menacing and full of confusion.

"_I sense you have a question, Bakura." Elijah spoke. _

"_Why was I not trapped in the shadow realm?" He questioned softly. By the law of the millennium items whoever is trapped in the shadow realm shall be for all eternity unless a game is played or the imprisoner releases…_

"_I believe you just answered your own question." She replied smiling. Bakura whipped his head around and stared at the pharaoh bewildered. Yami just smiled sheepishly, but his eyes were filled with sadness. _

"_Now, before our next issue Bakura there is someone who wishes to see you. She has been staying behind waiting for your return." Jacob spoke changing the subject. He turned around and waved for someone to come closer. A little girl around seven or eight peeked out from behind Peter's robes. Bakura's breath hitched in his throat as he recognized his little sister. _

"_A-A----" Bakura fell back to his knees as his long lost sister came running up to him. She jumped gleefully into his arms and hugged him tight._

"_Bakura! I missed you!" She cried. It was like a dream. Bakura hesitantly hugged the child back, but as soon as he felt the warmth of the body beneath him he squeezed her close. Tears leaked at his eyes for the second time that day as his one wish finally came true. _

"_I've missed you, too." He replied softly. He pulled back and held her face with both hands. He smiled. Bakura actually smiled! "You're just as I remember you." _

"_And you look a lot older." ----- giggled. Jacob cleared his throat and the two siblings looked up. Bakura quickly stood to his feet and holding his sister's hand walked to the side. He turned and faced the Pharaoh who was giving them a small warm smile. Bakura nodded his head in thanks._

"_Atem!" Jacob boomed. Everyone's eyes quickly averted back to the council. Bakura could see a small tinge of fear in the pharaoh's eyes and a great deal of sadness. What was he so upset about? "You do not deserve this fate that has been given. You understand this?" _

_Yami's mouth twitched slightly in acknowledgment. He knew, but there was no point in talking about it. _

"_Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Jacob questioned his voice unnaturally soft. The pharaoh nodded. Bakura gripped his sister tightly to his side. He wasn't sure why he did this but something told him that the scene was about to get much worse._

"_Dear Atem, you have sacrificed yourself to save your country. You walked alone in shadows for thousands of years. You have saved the world countless times over. You have proven yourself time and again! There is no mistake in what your judgment would be!" Elijah spoke. _

"_What you're doing is very noble!" Kazuka announced. "Your sacrifices will forever be remembered! What you are doing today will always be remembered!"_

"_Atem, is there anything you wish to see before you are judged?" Peter asked gently. Yami glanced at Cassandra who shook her head sadly. Bakura glanced between the two wondering what the exchange meant. Yami set his jaw tight and shook his head no. The council nodded._

"_Your verdict by choice: your soul shall be sent to eternal punishment." The words echoed through Bakura's head. Eternal punishment? By choice? This didn't make sense! What was going on? _

"_May the devil have mercy on your soul." Jacob added softly. _

"_The Reaper of Sin shall seal your fate." Paul's voice bellowed. _

_The room's temperature suddenly dropped. Goosebumps ran up Bakura's arm and his breath condensed into fog. A dark shadow appeared directly in front of the pharaoh. It twisted and molded until it formed a solid shape. Bakura gasped and hid his sister's face from the scene. The shadow had formed into something like the grim reaper only much more horrifying. Its black robes wisped about his body with an invisible wind. Its hood concealed the entire face showing only a black nothingness. The hands that reached out and clasped the pharaoh's wrists were porcelain white bones. _

_Yami clenched his jaw tight facing the spirit of death before him. Chains shot from the ground and clasped the pharaoh's ankles and wrists. The reapers bony hands intertwined with Yami's. The pharaoh grimaced as the seal of eternal suffering was burned into his palm. The grim gripped harder burning vine like lacerations up Yami's arms. Blood dripped from the wounds in torrents spilling onto the floor in puddles. The monster let go of his victim sending the pharaoh to his knees. The chains clanked on the floor splashing in the blood. _

"_Judgment has been passed." Jacob whispered. "Your fate has been sealed."_

_The grim laughed a cold, dark, raspy laugh. It sent shivers down Bakura's spine and turned his blood to ice. With a flip of his robes the reaper surrounded the pharaoh with darkness._

"_You will always be remembered!" Kazuka called._

_Just before the Pharaoh completely disappeared he spoke. The words were so soft that only Bakura was able to hear them properly. The words were filled with pain and sadness. To here them uttered in such away brought a pang of sympathy into the forgiven thief's heart. _

"_Maybe so, but who will care?" The pharaoh and the Reaper of Sin disappeared._

_Bakura found his body shaking with fear and confusion. His sister gripped him tightly as she too trembled. The pharaoh was gone. All that was left was a large puddle of blood in the center of the floor. Bakura opened his mouth to speak but a ripple in the puddle made him shut it._

_The fright wasn't over yet. The puddle of blood continued to move as if someone were on the other side throwing pebbles at its surface. Small bubbles began pop on the surface. It started as only a few small ones, but after a moment or two they became bigger and more frequent. It suddenly began to bubble like a geyser. Bakura began to feel nauseous when a hand suddenly shot out; it was followed by another hand and then an elbow, followed by a shoulder and then a head. Dozens of blood-covered bodies began to crawl out from the pharaoh's pool of blood. The coughed and gasped as they reached the surface and moved out of the way so other's could come through. It was putrid and horrific sight! When Bakura could take it no longer it stopped. The pool of blood had disappeared and ninety-eight people stood in its place._

_As Bakura stared at them he began to recognize faces from his old village. He recognized the butcher from town, the bartender and the waitress! He recognized several of the children he played with during the day while their parents were off earning money. These were all the people who were sacrificed to create the millennium items. Their souls had finally been set free! _

Bakura awoke with a start as a scream pierced the air. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was rough. Leaping from the safety of his sheets Bakura leaped from the couch and dashed into the hikari's bedroom. He burst open the door, his heart slowing down slightly at the scene. Yugi was holding a sobbing Ryo in his arms desperately trying to calm him. Ryo had his hands fisted in his hair; his tear filled eyes were wild with terror.

"What happened?" Bakura questioned gently. Yugi just shook his head unsure. Ryo's sobs subsided into light sniffles as he wiped away his tears.

"Ryo?" Yugi questioned softly.

"W-What th-the hell were you dreaming about Bakura?" Ryo choked. Bakura stared at him wide eyed.

"You saw that?"

"Down to the slightest detail!" He cried. "Bakura! What's going on?"

Bakura sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He glanced at his teary eyed hikari and then at Yugi. His gaze lingered in the depths of Yugi's purple irises. He looked so much like the pharaoh it almost hurt. He noticed the slight edge of fear in the man's eyes as he stared back. He had a right to be afraid. They both did. What Ryo saw was only the tip of the ice burg. Everything was about to get much worse.

"Ryo, what you saw was the Pharaoh's judgment." Bakura spoke softly. It wasn't natural for him to be so gentle but the situation at hand needed to be presented with as much care as possible.

/It's time you tell them the entire truth, Bakura./ Cassandra's voice spoke gently. Bakura nodded his head in agreement. The first step to solving this and staying alive was to completely understand the situation no matter how difficult it was.

"Bakura?" Yugi spoke. He held his boyfriend tighter as the thief lifted his head and gazed solemnly at the two.

"It's time that I tell you everything. From beginning to end."

That's when the real horrors began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whoo! Chapter completed! Took me awhile but I did it! The next chapter will get you up to date from right after the judgment up until this moment in time. The gruesomeness continues…much worse than what has been told so far MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and please review. I appreciate every little comment. (I will do better at replying. I haven't replied do to laziness and the lack of internet… But I am determined! I will do better!)

Hope to see ya next chapter!

Tootles

-Tragedyluver


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, fellow readers. Sorry for the late update. School and life seems to have caught up with me. I'm hoping this chapter will clear things up a bit. If not…I'm a failure. So yeah. I can't thank enough to my reviewers from last chapter! I think I replied to you all, but if I didn't I bow down to you and thank you a million times over!

Yay for REVIEWERS!!! Tragedyluver loves you with all her heart!!!!!!

On another note…completely random:

I finally had one of my friends read my story! I was all excited. None of them really read this stuff so I'm kinda lonesome when it comes to my Yugioh fetish. (except for all you guys) Anyways when he read the first couple chapters he said:

"You are sick and demented."

My reply was…

"I'm glad I had the right effect."

And then when he finished the rest of the story the comment I got was…

_´It's started out sick and demented and then it went….cute."_

My answer to him was…

"Mood Swings!!!!"

Stupid female hormones. Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have any of my gruesomeness. I was so disappointed. But next chapter!!!!! My horrendous devious mind will finally show its true colors! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!……Wait a minute?…… Why the crap am I telling you of next chapter? Read this one first and quit reading my rambles!

Shoo!

Go!

READ!!!…………and then review

**Note:**

**It's going to start off right at the flashback. If you've forgotten where Bakura was in the first chapter he was only like three days away from the gates of hell. This is going to start a bit before that. It's at the point of when all the Kul Elna villager's are set free.**

**It's mostly in Bakura's perspective so that's who "I" is. I'm sure you all figured it out.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

I held my sister tightly and stared with wide eyes and the dozens of blood soaked people. Their faces were sunken in and haunted. Their shoulders were slumped in exhaustion or as if they were carrying a large weight upon their backs. I inwardly shuddered at the horrific sight.

"Welcome." Jacob boomed smoothly. I glanced briefly at the gods. Jacob had his arms open wide and a large grin plastered on his face as if he were welcoming an old friend to a dinner party.

"W-Where a-are we?" One of the men stuttered in fear and confusion.

"You, my friends, are at your judgment. You have been set free from your eternal hell." Jacob thundered.

"B-But how?" Another asked curiously. It looked like a little boy physically but his eyes were hard with suffering and fear.

"The 'how' does not matter. You are free!" Kazuka smiled brightly. I jolted in surprise. What did he mean the 'how' didn't matter? He was the one preaching that the pharaoh would be remembered! Bloody hypocrite!

I growled low in my throat and glared at the man. My hug was so tight that my sister began to whimper in protest. Swallowing my anger I knelt down and softened my grip. What was I getting so worked up for anyways? The pharaoh was my enemy. I shouldn't care.

"Bakura? What's wrong? You look angry." A—whispered gently. I looked down my heart softening and all but a speck of my anger leaving me in an instant.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied reassuringly. Her face lit up in a bright smile causing her sparkling brown eyes to dance. Returning my gaze back to the judgment before me I continued to watch.

"You all have suffered greatly because of a horrible crime. For thousands of years you have suffered because of a group of men's jealousy and rage. But no more shall this be so. Your tortured life is over! Your path of paradise is to begin!" The villagers looked up to the group of people in astonishment. Hope graced their faces for the first time in over five millennia. The seven spirits raised their arms to the ceiling and circled around the ninety-eight people. My sister let go of my waist and turned around to face the spectacle.

"My brother." She spoke. "I have waited for many ages to finally see you. I expect to see you again soon."

I glanced down to her understanding.

"One question first." I replied. Her childlike face turned up to me her eyes glittering. "How come you were saved and not forced with them?" I directed to the ninety-eight tortured souls.

"I had been turned by that magician priest." She replied simply. My eyes widened in surprise. "You must promise me we will see each other again."

I smiled warmly and hugged my sister a final time. "I promise."

"Hurry my dear! It's a one way trip you don't want to miss!" Paul called casting a glance over his shoulder. A—nodded and waved me goodbye. Running amidst the circle she headed straight to two familiar people. As the light grew bright I caught the final smiles of my long dead family as they looked up at me. I smiled back as a flash erupted into the room. The ninety-nine villagers were gone.

I stood there staring blankly at the space they had last stood. A few bloodied footprints were all that was left; the blood of a pharaoh and the footprint of a murdered villager. The spirits walked back to their original positions, their faces bright. I glowered at the floor my anger rising in my chest again. How could they be so happy? Had they completely forgotten what had just happened to the pharaoh? Do they remember whom they had just sent to eternal hell?

I didn't realize they were talking to me until the third time they had called my name.

"What?" I snapped. The council looked at me disapprovingly.

:"We asked if you were ready to proceed to the afterlife?" Eliza replied softly.

"I…I don't know." I answered truthfully. There were too many questions running around in my mind. But why did I care? I could redo my life the right way and then finally rejoin my family. The pharaoh was no business of mine. I didn't care.

/But you do, Bakura. He saved your life./ I nearly called out in shock, but was somehow able to restrain myself. That voice! I glanced over to the goddess Cassandra. Her gaze pierced through my heart. /Do not answer me or you will make a fool of yourself. Just listen to my words. Understand?/

I nodded my head dumbly.

/I have been hearing your thoughts from the moment of your hearing. You're confusion and anger is strong at the moment. If you do as I say I will answer each of your questions. Now, I want you to say this: I apologize…/

"I apologize, I'm feeling a bit unsure." I repeated through gritted teeth.

"It's understandable." Paul replied. The council's expressions eased at my apology. "You have been through a great deal these passed few moments. But now it is time for you to move on and start over."

"Just tell me where to go." I repeated Cassandra's words again.

"I will lead him to his destination. I am feeling a bit tired as it is." Cassandra spoke to the rest of the council. Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

"As you wish. Bakura, Cassandra shall lead you to the afterlife where you will spend your time until your rebirth. Good luck."

Cassandra swiftly walked up to me and directed me to follow her out the large double doors I had previously come through. The moment I stepped out of the room and the doors shut firmly behind me I finally lost my temper.

"What the hell was all that about!" I all but screamed. The fear and confusion taking over my usual calm voice.

"It is difficult to explain." She replied smoothly walking down the hallway of doors. I stood still for a moment trying to control my anger. I whipped around and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You said you'd answer all my questions." I growled angrily.

"In time." She replied.

"No!" I barked whipping her around. Her eyes grew wide in start but she quickly recovered. "I will not be led around like a dog on a leash."

"A dog on a leash is all you are at the moment." She spoke coldly. My heart jolted as her words caught me off guard. "Every single human is like a dog on a leash some more than others. You are no different, Bakura. It will continue to be that way unless…"

"Unless."

"You listen to my offer."

"And what is your offer?"

"I will give you two choices, Bakura. Option A you continue on with you rebirth as scheduled and live through life all over again and act as a puppet on a string or…"

"Or?"

"I answer your questions and your confusion shall be resolved." There was more to that statement, but she didn't continue. Did she expect me to parrot every sentence? I glared at her a moment waiting, but she never answered.

"If I were to choose option B what would happen after you answered all of my questions?" I asked warily eyeing her with suspicion.

"It will be up to you." She replied. She turned her back on me and continued once again to walk down the hall. I followed in step keeping quiet. Should I trust her? Her method of secrecy made me wary and I wasn't sure if what she had in mind would be in my favor. For all I knew she could have a grudge on me and was ready to send me to hell with the pharaoh.

I grimaced at the thought of the pharaoh. What happened? I had asked myself that question multiple times now and it wasn't getting any clearer. When the pharaoh rescued me he had been distant. I still remembered him reaching for the door and his hands visibly shaking. Part of me said it had been from excitement but the look on his face told me other wise. He knew from the very beginning what was going to happen to him. He went to his damnation willingly and fully aware of the consequences. Why did he do it?

"Where are we going?" I questioned averting my thoughts.

"To the afterlife." She replied. We walked for a few moments longer when she finally stopped. I looked to the door we were standing in front of. Two colors, black and white, split the door in half. The white half was on top and the black on bottom. In the center of the door was the symbol of rebirth, just like the tattoo imprinted on my hand. "After you."

"Where's the knob?"

"Just touch it." I reached out with steady but hesitant hand and pressed against the cool wood. A bright light surrounded the frame, the ankh on the door lit up like a torch. I quickly pulled my hand back and waited. The light faded and the door inched open.

"This is it?"

"Welcome to your new home, Bakura."

I stared at the scene before me in complete bewilderment. I went through all that confusion and judgment crap only to be brought here. It looked exactly like Egypt…in the old days.

"What the hell? Why am I back here in Egypt?"

"It's not Egypt, Bakura. At least not the one you are familiar with. You will find no palace or pyramids here. In this realm everyone is treated equally." She was right there were no massive pyramids looming over the sand nor was there any palace watching over its subjects. It was familiar yet foreign at the same time. "Shall we take a walk?"

We stepped through the door. I turned back as it shut and noticed how it disappeared leaving only the scenery behind it. Well, no going back now. Cassandra and I walked through the city streets in silences as I took in my surroundings. The city stretched for miles. There wasn't a place I looked that wasn't filled with streets or buildings. People were walking to and fro enjoying daily life…death. Whatever. They acted as if everything was normal. Some people rushed to an unknown appointment while others just lollygagged about waiting for their day to end.

As I walked along I noticed there was something else different. It wasn't anything major like the absence of the palace but it made me uneasy none-the-less. Caravans of food and everyday needs stemmed from the various buildings lining the streets. Random people stood over them contemplating on what to buy. But that was just it. There was no one manning the cart. A person out of the corner of my eye snitched an apple as they walked by one of the food carts. I stopped and stared at this scene curiously. There was no shouting of a thief or angry looks. The person didn't flee for his life or try and sneak away. Everyone just kept on moving caring less of what had just accord.

"Something wrong, Bakura?" Cassandra asked. She was a few paces ahead of me and was looking back in concern.

"That man just stole an apple." I stated.

"No he didn't." She replied a hint of amusement in her voice. I obviously didn't catch it because I continued on.

"Yes he did. He just snitched it from that cart over there."

"Bakura, that man didn't steal anything."

"Then what the hell do you call it?" I questioned bewildered.

"I call it a snack." I stared at her dumbly. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"If I had figured it out I wouldn't be having an issue right now." I replied annoyed. She smiled amused.

"You do not 'pay' here in the afterworld. There is no money. People take what they need when they need it and that's that. Everything replenishes itself when the sources get low."

"So, everything's basically free?"

"Yep." I glanced back at the cart of apples suddenly feeling depressed. There was no money, which meant no buying, which in turn meant…no stealing. "You look upset."

"I'm fine." I growled. She smiled wider.

"It seems as if your one gift that you've always relied on to survive is of no use anymore. Now, you have to live honest like everyone else whether you want to or not." Cassandra tittered annoyingly.

"Shut up." I snipped. It was true. I had always relied on my thievery to survive. They didn't call me "King of Thieves" for nothing. But now even that title was useless. Everything from my old life/death, however you're going to perceive it, was gone. All except one thing……. the pharaoh.

All of the present issues came flooding back to me. Why was I so worked up over the pharaoh anyways? Yes, I admit his judgment did seem unfair and the whole bloody villagers suddenly appearing from a puddle of blood was a tad disturbing, but should it bother me that much? But he knew. He knew he was going to be sent to hell. I couldn't get over the fact that he knew and willingly left. It was the not understanding part I was having an issue with. Sure if he wanted to be tortured go for it, but why? And why didn't the gods do anything about it?

The thought of the gods made me growl in anger. False words and promises was all they gave him. He knew it too. There whole 'you'll be remembered' speech had all been a lie. The moment he was gone they didn't think twice about it. Especially Kazuka.

"_The 'how' does not matter."_

The words even stung my cold and rotten heart. The pharaoh, as much as I hate him, was not someone you could just toss away. He had done too much in the world to be forgotten. Hell, I'd never forget him. Even after five thousand years I couldn't forget him. My fists clenched along with my jaw as I began to weigh my options.

Cassandra had said I had two choices. Option A I wait in the afterworld until my rebirth. Like hell I was going to do that. I didn't like this place and who knows how long it would be until I'm finally born again. And why would I want to go all the way through childhood, puberty, and then eventually adult hood (if I make it that far) all over again? Life sucked. I didn't want to go through it for a second time. Now my other choice was Option B I do as she says and all my turmoil would be resolved and then something about severing puppet strings. The only draw back of that option was what happened after?

Option A or option B?

A or B?

Live again or go on some secret demented adventure and learn the darker side of the afterlife.

Well when you put it that way…

"Cassandra, I've chosen my option." I announced. She looked up at me sternly.

"You do realize once you choose you can't go back?" I nodded in response. (A/N That was about cliché.)

"I want you to tell me everything."

Ryo curled up next to Yugi as he thought about what had been said. Bakura had taken a pause and left the room to grab a glass of water. This was a lot to swallow all at once. Glancing up he noticed Yugi staring off deep in his own thoughts. What was going through his head right now? All that was happening was the complete opposite for what the man had worked for. Tightening his arms around his lover's waist he did his best to comfort him.

Instinctively Yugi tightened the hug.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked gently. When Yugi didn't answer he let go and sat up. "Yugi?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." He replied.

"Maybe, we should continue with this tomorrow. This is already a big load of information to deal with and you're tired." Ryo suggested. Yugi shook his head. "You need rest Yugi! We can continue this tomorrow!" Ryo was determined to win but his ever-stubborn boyfriend still disagreed.

"It's making it to tomorrow that I'm worried about." Yugi mumbled. Ryo paled slightly and felt himself sink further into the covers perhaps in an attempt to find some kind of security. Yugi was right. If Yami went against Bakura's predictions they may not live to see morning light. "I'm sorry Ryo. I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just so confused right now. And until Bakura tells us everything…"

"Yeah I know." Ryo whispered sadly. Truthfully he really didn't want to know. He didn't want to know the details or the images that were bound to plague his dreams. But he had, too. For Yugi, the pharaoh, and even Bakura.

Sighing defeated Ryo leaned up against Yugi's side in attempt for some extra warmth and security. Yugi smiled slightly and obliged by wrapping one of his slim, but well toned, arms around the other's shoulders. Heaving a sigh of his own he leaned back against his pillow and waited for Bakura to return.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura rested his head against the cool counter top and took several deep breaths trying to calm his nerves and shaking limbs. He didn't want to recount anymore of this. He growled at himself and harshly flipped on the faucet to cold. He hadn't even reached the bad parts and he was already trembling like a schoolgirl!

"It's not of what you've told them, it's what your about to that's got you so worked up." Cassandra spoke gently. Bakura splashed his face with the icy water several times. Leaning over the sink he let the water droplets drip from his nose and slide down his neck. 

"They've taken it all pretty well so far, but I'm still not sure if they can handle the next part." He stated, his voice strong.

"_If they truly care about the pharaoh they will listen."_

"I don't doubt their loyalty I doubt their nerves." He grabbed a kitchen towel from a drawer and dabbed away the beads of water. He had calmed down and he was feeling slightly refreshed, but he was still dreading the next part of his story. "If they can't handle it…"

"_All is lost."_

"Well if you want to be all dramatic then yes. Yugi's probably the only one who can stop him."

"Are you sure about that?" 

"He's the pharaoh's hikari. The pharaoh would do anything for him."

"_Perhaps before, but you remember how he did not hesitate to kill him earlier today."_ Bakura fell silent at that comment. _"Yugi is the pharaoh's hikari, but this is not just a matter of light and dark. You have a whole new element to deal with, Bakura. The demon that resides in that body and is slowly consuming the pharaoh's soul is not just going to stand by and wait for you to figure it out. There's much more to this equation."_

"What do you mean?"

"As long as that demon lives and continues to contaminate the pharaoh's soul words of love and peace will just be repelled, twisted, and deformed. You have to be rid of the demon."

"What about an exorcism?" Bakura wasn't completely familiar with the religions of today's people; but he did, however, remember Ryo's tiny obsession into the ridding of spirits. The only reason he knew of an exorcism was because of that time Ryo tried to perform it on him.

"This isn't the same. The pharaoh isn't a lost and confused spirit. He's now technically a full- fledged demon with a corporeal body. A low level ritual like that would have no effect. (A/N I don't know that so don't be offended) The hikari will have to be there to piece together the pharaoh's mind, but I have the feeling that it will have to be someone else to pull the pharaoh from the demon's grasp and eventually restore his soul." Bakura turned off the faucet gently as he contemplated this new information. Yugi was the pharaoh's hikari, the hikari should have the complete ability to restore the pharaoh. But perhaps, the hikari's themselves had limits over the lives of the Yami's? No! He couldn't think of this right now!

"Let's just get passed the first part and we'll deal with the rest later. We first need to know how well the two are going to cope." Bakura stated trying to put off what she had said. He really was planning on Yugi being the key character in this game, but if what the sprit said was true it may not be that simple.

With one last deep breath he reentered the room. The two occupants were staring off in thought waiting for his return. He sat down on his previous spot in the corner of the bed. Yugi and Ryo sat up and prepared themselves for the next part of the story.

I sat in an empty room on the floor. We had exited the "city" after my little announcement and made are way to a little house that was further out into the desert. I had seen several other little communities of houses close together with there occupants hanging around talking, but the home we went to was away from everyone else by itself. Just the way I liked it. It was rather strange when we left. It took us but several minutes to reach the home, but when I looked back from where we had come the city was just a small little dot with even smaller dots that were the neighborhood. The possibilities of why this was made my head whirl so I pushed it aside deciding there was already enough going on in my brain to add something as futile as that.

The home as I said was bare. It had a living room, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen and no furniture. It was made out of the traditional Egyptian houses but with a little more modern touch to it, for example the plumbing. (I'm guessing there's plumbing unless they make it magically disappear.) The floor was definitely not tradition for Egypt. Instead of plain dirt floors it was covered in soft, smooth wood. It didn't fit the walls, but I really could care less. Besides, I had a feeling I wasn't going to stay here long.

Cassandra paced the floor worrying her fingernails. On a side note I couldn't help notice how even that obnoxious habit didn't ruin her divine elegance. I patiently waited knowing full well I had all the time in the world.

"I'm not sure where to begin." She spoke suddenly flopping her arms to her sides. I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my legs getting comfortable.

"How about from where this entire situation began."

"Do you have any idea how long that would take? I'd have to give you the whole history of how things came to be! We could spend years here, which on the mortal plains could be who knows how long? Time varies so much it's hard to keep track of anything!" She exploded.

"Then start from where it concerns me." I replied becoming annoyed. Cassandra sighed and dropped to her knees assuming the same position as myself. Gathering her wits and her courage she began.

"Alright, the Millennium items. To create the Millennium items they had to murder the entire village. You know this first hand so I'm not going to really go into any detail. The ritual the traitor priest and his minions performed is one of _the_ most sinful acts a man can perform. Not only did he make a dark contract with the God of the Underworld he sent ninety-nine souls to an eternal hell."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. They were given no judgment."

"But I thought every soul was judged."

"Every soul in the end is be judged. There is no time limit to when it may be. Spirits that wander the Earth lost and confused for hundreds of years have yet to be judged and it could be hundreds of years longer until finally they are."

"And you do nothing to help them?" I questioned bewildered.

"They are to find their way on their own. Usually it's some trouble or emotion that keeps them there. And some of them just don't want to leave yet. Until they can figure things out they stay. And it's not my job to assist them. There are other higher spirits that are in charge of that duty. Anything else before I move on?"

I shook my head although I was still feeling slightly angry. Everything in this afterworld either made me confused or angry. And to say the least it was getting on my nerves.

"Continue." I replied.

"Anyways, when you fought the pharaoh and his dark magician priest you used remnants of the villagers spirits. As demented and awful that ritual was it still was not powerful enough to transport everyone's entire soul, so pieces that had been left behind were what you had summoned. When the magician priest turned those few remnants they were sent to their judgment, for example your sister. She was one of the lucky ones to be turned."

"So back there that wasn't her whole spirit I was talking, too? Most of her was in the Underworld?"

"That's the tricky part. When any part of a single soul is judged the entire soul is passed. Although pieces may be left behind they are still somehow connected. So when one part is sent on that connection holds them together so that other part of the soul is sort of slingshot to it's proper destination and returned whole again."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. I didn't create the rules so don't blame me. This was as simple as I could think to explain it." Cassandra leaned back and stretched out her legs. "Once again continuing, there were only a couple that had been turned and most of them ended up being caught by the Reaper's so they never made it to the Judgment hall."

"Reapers?"

"For crying out loud! Reapers! That thing you saw marking the pharaoh! They are the soldiers of the underworld. Their purpose is to keep the spirits from escaping. If Zorc doesn't want them to leave then the Reapers make sure that they don't. Now would you stop interrupting?"

"But A—made it."

"Do you really think that low of us? Set on the borderline between Heaven and Hell we have our own soldiers. Our Angels patrol the line along with the Reapers and try and grab any spirit that is passing on. Those that are blessed immediately attract the angels. If a Reaper attempts to touch said soul they are scorched and burned and turned away."

"And those that aren't?"

"Become fair game for anyone. In the case of the villagers the Reapers had a large advantage. Turning a spirit can be a good or bad thing depending on the location. The villagers were turned in the sanctuary of Zorc. A foul and demonic place meaning the Reapers are already heavily attracted to it. As soon as those spirits were turned the Reapers were able to pounce almost immediately being so near. The angels on the other hand had to cross over and battle viciously to even come near. Your little sister was somehow able to slip by and find her way into the arms of an angel. The most likely reason was because of her pure innocence. Do you understand now?"

No. This whole thing was extremely complex. But to appease the frustrated spirit and to continue on with the story I nodded. I could deal with all the details later.

"So anyways, the Reapers were keeping the villagers in Hell and…"

"And, yeah. The millennium items plagued Egypt for around thirty years. The same story for every powerful object, like the Holy Grail, if it fell into the wrong hands then chaos would break loose. So we embedded the Pharaoh Atem with the names of the "secret gods." We chose him to be the destroyer of the Shadow games and bring back the peace before it got too out of control. The two of you battled, Zorc ended up being released, (which scared the hell out of all of us), and the Pharaoh eventually sealed his soul away."

"I know this part." I interrupted growing impatient. "What happened when the pharaoh finally officially died and why would he go willingly to his judgment if he knew what was going to happen to him?" Finally, I spoke my thoughts. This is what I wanted to know! Cassandra sighed and twisted a small strand of her hair as she thought.

"After Atem was defeated by his hikari during the ceremony he stepped through the door of the Afterlife. We immediately destroyed the sanctuary along with the "Pharaoh's Tablet" so never again this could happen. The pharaoh was briefed for a short period just like this. We told him what had happened to the villagers and of the deal." I gave her a questioningly look. "Zorc made a conference with the higher beings and made a deal. He stated that if we were to willingly hand over the soul of the pharaoh he would release all of the villagers to be rightfully judged. We almost right on the spot willingly agreed, except their was a catch. He also added that the pharaoh must be judged and sent to him."

"And then what?"

"When the pharaoh passed like I said we gave him his choices. Almost immediately he chose his path. He agreed to be traded off." I stared at her blankly for a moment. It was one thing to suspect it, but for her to actually confirm that the pharaoh had willingly agreed gave me the effect to make my skin crawl.

"That's about the whole story. You saw the last end of it with the pharaoh's judgment." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "The only thing I don't understand is why he put up that illusion."

"What illusion?" I asked snapping back. She brought her hand to her chin in a thinking gesture as she answered.

"Well. Right before he walked through the 'Door' he set up an illusion of his family and old friends. Usually what you would see would be a dark tunnel with a small pinpoint of light at the end, but he changed it. The most likely story was probably so he didn't scare his friends into thinking he was walking off into a pit of nothingness, but I have the inkling feeling that…"

"He knew before you spoke to him." I finished. She nodded her head. I glared at her hard as I mulled this over in my brain. I hadn't been there for this part of the story, but it did make me wonder. Had the pharaoh known even before the God's had told him? And if so, once again: Why would he willingly leave and who told him?

"Whether he knew or not, he chose to give himself up. So now he's forever living in a pit of hell."

I rested my head on the ball of one of my hands as I thought. Why would Zorc make that deal? Who told the pharaoh of his fate and for what reason? And my biggest question was why? I felt like had gotten nowhere. Where one question was answered another took its place.

"So the pharaoh chose his fate to an eternal hell, but why?" I asked.

"I don't know." Cassandra replied truthfully. "The only way you can find that out is if you talk to him."

I looked up in response. "Can I do that?"

She grinned showing off her pearly white teeth. "Absolutely."

A million different scenarios raced through my brain. I was about to announce my desire to leave, but she cut me off before I could start.

"You must first think about this, Bakura. Long and hard. Do you feel it is worth the risk?"

"What risk?" I asked stupidly.

"Getting in is not the problem, it's getting out. Like I said before, Reapers patrol the area and will snatch any soul they lay their eyes on. If you are able to reach the heart of Zorc's kingdom no Angel will be able to help you. Is this really worth just getting a simple question answered?"

Was it worth it? For just one question was it worth risking my very soul for when I could be starting over and eventually go live on with my sister and my family?……..Absolutely. But it wasn't just that one question I wanted answered. There was another plaguing my mind.

"I also want to know why he saved me, of all people. Why did he come back and save me?"

Cassandra bowed her head in thought. I waited uneasily for her to respond. When she finally did look up I was relieved to see a smile gracing her face.

"If this is your final decision I will help you reach your destination." It was the best news I heard all day. So good I actually caught myself saying two words that had become extremely foreign to my lips.

"Thank you." She seemed as surprised as I was, but it only made her smile grow even brighter.

"This will not be a short journey mind you and I cannot be completely gone from the court. So there is one more thing I must do." The two of us stood to our feet. She swiftly walked up to me and stretched out her hand.

"What are you going to do?" I asked warily. Last time she touched me she burned that tattoo into my hand.

"Don't worry." She replied softly. She reached up with her hand and lightly brushed her fingers against my forehead.

A bright light engulfed my vision and a shooting hot pain shot through my brain. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out. I fell to my knees clutching my head. The light vanished and I had the weird feeling of the floor coming up to meet me. The last thing I saw was the ripples of Cassandra's dress just before everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had to stop there I'm sorry. It would have been over twenty pages long and I needed an update. Next chapter you'll find out the pain of what happened to Yami and Bakura. It's gruesome…about time….and full of horror crap. Thank you daily nightmares! Oy, I've been having such horrid nightmares of late. It's that stupid pill I bet. I hate pills. Anyways drop a review and tell me what you think and if you're confused, (heck I think I confused myself) I will do my best to clear it up.

Tootles and goodnight…(and review - )

-Tragedyluver

P.S. If someone wants to be a beta reader on any of my stories please let me know. I'm wingin it here and I don't have anyone who I can physically show this stuff too. ToT I feel so lonely!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, long time no see. Sorry, life and family emergencies came up. (it wasn't the Internet! There's a first ) Anyways, you'll all be happy to know this chapter is exceedingly long cough 20 pages cough Heh, heh. Um…yeah.

Also, the beginning of this chap starts off after the second chapter where Bakura's on the hill two days away from the gates of hell. If you can't remember go back and read….or not since that was a badly written chapter….but if you like to save yourself from the confusion I would recommend it.

Enough talking! On to the story! I hope you enjoy!

P.S Read and Review -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We sat by the fire on the hillside. The show had ended only an hour ago and my limbs were still shaking. I sat back and stared in the flames as I thought of what had happened all those months ago.

Flashback 

My eyes slowly opened as finally the darkness lifted. My head pounded with an aggravating pulse making me wince every time my heart would beat. Blinking a few times to regain my vision I sat up groaning with the effort. Peering around I realized I was alone. My anger began to bubble making my head pound worse. I whipped around ignoring the dizziness as I searched for the spirit woman. Growling frustrated I kicked the bag beside me.

_It wasn't until after I had sat back down did I realize what I had done. When was there a bag in the house? I slid it over beside me and opened the top to peer in at its contents. There were several loafs of bread, pieces of cheddar cheese, an apple, water flask, and what looked to be dried meat. Beneath the food was clothing that resembled much of what I was already wearing, a dagger, and a warm blanket. _

_I scratched my head in wonderment as I sifted through the bag to see if there was anything else. My curiosity soon returned back to its previous rage as the thought of that infernal spirit popped back into my mind. Was this her way of helping? Throwing a few random food items in a bag along with a simple pair of clothing? After what she did to me she owes me a lot more than that…. What had she done to me? A small tinge of fear crossed my mind as I thought of the possibilities._

_My anger raged even stronger than hell's as I began to shout obscenities into the air. I was about to finish the sentence "Cassandra you fucking b…" when I heard the undeniable sound of her voice. _

"_What was that?" She questioned coldly. I swallowed my words immediately and whipped myself around in search of her. She was near by I could tell that much._

"_Where are you?" I shouted venting my anger further. I got the feeling of eyes rolling somewhere in my mind. I didn't catch on at first._

"_Right here Thief." She replied. I twirled around again hearing her voice close by, but she was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Stop playing games! And come out here!" I barked feeling like a complete idiot. I had the sense of her sighing. It took me a moment for it to finally register. When it did, though, I nearly screamed in rage. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU WORM!!"_

"_Not if you want me to help you." She replied back calmly. I scratched my head somehow thinking that would work, but she only sighed again. "Would you knock it off? You're going make your hair fall out." _

"_I'd rather be bald than have you in my head!" I shouted. I however ceased my ministrations after the pounding in my head increased ten fold and the skin on my head began to flake. After a long pause I got my anger under control enough to have a _civil_ conversation. _

"_Can you breath?" _

"_What did you do?" I demanded._

"_I created a mind link. You should be familiar with it." She replied. I didn't answer. It felt so long since I had been linked to my Hikari that I had nearly forgotten. Even when we were linked I had locked the connection as best I could to keep things from leaking over. "I told you I couldn't stay with you physically the entire time, so I created the link so I could give you directions or whatever the case may be. Understand?" _

_Again I didn't answer her question. _

"_What now?"_

"_You get moving."_

_End Flashback _

That was seven months ago. From there I had started my journey. She told me that although there were different plains, they were all somehow connected. The doors in the Hall of Judgment were only short cuts. To reach my destination I had to walk across seven plains, each worse than the last.

I wont describe that part of the adventure considering how repetitive it was. I walked, then ran, then ate. Then I walked, then ran, hid, then ate some more. Monsters and ghouls were the only main problem I had but Cassandra helped me avoid many of the obstacles thanks to her 'watching over me.'

I gazed at my destination with a small tinge of excitement and fear. What would come next? When morning came I quickly found out.

Dousing my fire and replacing my blanket back into the bag I continued on. For being right on the gates of hell the walk was eerily silent. There was no wind, nor chirping insects to fill the air. Just silence. And dirt. Lots of dirt. Several hours passed and nothing happened. I wondered silently if hell's gates held no guards.

"_Bakura!"_

"Holy Shit!" I yelped. Cassandra smirked back in my mind. "What do you want now?"

"_Don't step any further."_ She replied. I immediately went on the alert and scanned the ground for any potential trap.

"What's wrong?" I questioned firmly.

"_You're near the line." _

Damn it. I hated 'the line.' Throughout my journey I learned several terms connected with the planes. One of them was 'the line.' The line was the point where each plane met. It was the most dangerous area mixed with a variety of beasts or traps. They were protected heavily so as to keep their victims from escaping. With me so close to my destination it was pretty clear this time would be no different.

"What's the plan?"

"_Three steps to the left." _ I took three steps to the left. _"Six steps forward."_ I stepped with an even pace six steps forward. A loud scrapping noise tore through the air and the dirt I was treading upon began to split and sink.

"Cassandra!!" I yelled urgently.

"_Don't move!"_ She cried. I obeyed somewhat reluctantly and held my ground as the rest of it to my left disappeared. A large black pillar jutted out rimmed with lethal spikes. Another shot out to my right. _"Sprint ten steps to the left diagonally!" _

Barely registering I did as she said. Just as my foot lifted rows of black spikes shot from the ground. They came in waves following directly behind me. I counted down and with in milliseconds I reached ten steps. Cassandra shouted another direction. I followed without hesitation. I dodged several more pillars that erupted out of the earth. The rows of spikes behind me stopped and turned into blasts of hot steam and geysers. I pumped my arms forcing myself to go faster.

"_Bakura! Dodge to the left 30 degrees!"_

I quickly dodged to the left. My foot suddenly slipped on the loose dirt and I fell to my knees. I quickly jumped to my feet and attempted to run again, but a burst of hot steam shot out on my right catching the edge of my forearm with scalding water. I cried out in pain as my flesh peeled away from the burn.

"Bakura! Go!!"

Ignoring the pain I took off in a desperate sprint. I lost too much ground. Different obstacles were now appearing out of thin air right beside me. Now even with the spirits guidance I was having a hard time avoiding. Several large knifes swung out of the pillar to my right. I instinctively ducked with cat-like reflexes. The lower knife caught me in the right cheek slicing the soft flesh. I ground my teeth and dove forward. A chasm suddenly opened up before me. Rolling up in a squatting position I leaped.

I didn't make it.

My fingers barely grazed the edge of the other side and I fell. I cried out in surprise and descended into the pit of darkness. My voice echoed through the walls along with Cassandra's in my head. I plummeted an estimate of twenty feet before I finally lost consciousness.

Normal POV.

Bakura groaned as the darkness lifted. The side of his arm seared painfully with every beat of his pulse. Lifting his hand he touched a bloody gash that now graced his forehead. What happened? Pushing his self into a sitting position he attempted to connect Cassandra through their mind link. There was nothing there.

"Damn it." He muttered.

A scream! Bakura's eyes flew open in surprise and he cried out himself.

Rotting bodies surrounded him reaching up into the sky. Bakura leaped back in terror. His body slipped from the small stone slab and fell into a pool of liquid. His mouth opened for another scream but foul tasting water rushed into his mouth. Choking he attempted to swim back to the surface but hands grasped his body trying to pull him further down. Bakura struggled and reached for the platform in panic. Faces of rotting corpse surrounded him, their mouths opened wide in rage; their eyes empty with death. Somehow he grabbed the rough stone and pulled himself out tearing his limbs from the grubby hands of the zombies. Flopping himself to the ground he huddled into the middle. The corpses rose from the repulsive pool and reached for him but stopped right at the border of the stone. Bakura grasped his breast breathing deeply trying to slow his frantic heartbeat. A metallic taste lingered on his tongue.

Bakura dropped his gaze to his now sticky hands and stared in horror. That wasn't water. It was a pool of blood. Turning his head he retched and soon, once again, lost consciousness.

BPOV

For three days I sat on that slab surrounded by the dead and darkness. For three days I listened to inhuman screams and cries of pain. I tested my boundaries constantly with the dead zombies. Every time I touched the wretched pool their bodies would move for the spot I had disturbed. Their mouths would open and they would moan and growl like hungry animals. When I turned to face up I could see a small pinpoint of red light mocking me. As the days passed I could feel my mind grow hazy with the constant fear. Every time I heard a scream or any kind of sound I would jump in panic. Cassandra had left me. I was alone outside the gates of hell.

7 days later

I was curled in a ball staring blankly off into the darkness when a low rumble suddenly echoed. I pushed myself into a sitting position and whipped my head around in all directions to try and see what was going on. The zombies moaned as the pool of blood rippled confusing their minds. They hunched over like old men and sank beneath disappearing from my view.

"What's going on?" I asked myself aloud. It was the first time I really spoke in over a week so my voice was rough.

"Bakura…" My heart froze. "Are you ready to come out and play?" I stepped back, the heel of my foot touching the water. A grimy hand shot out and reached for my ankle, but I quickly pulled it back.

"Get away!" I yelled. The panic was evident in my voice.

"But Bakura…" The oh-so familiar voice mocked me as it drawled out its words. "We're old friends."

A whooshing noise surrounded me. I looked to my sides and noticed the pool draining. Half of me wanted to jump in and drown myself so whatever was to come next wouldn't happen. As the blood disappeared heaps of dead bodies began to _appear._ I gasped at the horrific sight and forced myself to turn away.

"What do you want?!" I called. I clenched my fists waiting for a reply.

The light above me increased in size bathing me in a reddish glow. My skin immediately began to burn from the intense heat. I screamed out as the flesh began to bubble and blacken. The searing pain was more than I could bear but my body refused to lose consciousness. I reached up to grab my hair but instead as I yanked I came back with bloody clumps of burning flesh. I screamed louder and curled up into a ball. Hot blood gurgled in my throat scalding my flesh and stopping my cries of pain. Within minutes, which felt like an eternity to me, my limbs had turned to a charred black and were stiff. The light lessened and the burning stopped, but I could no longer move. The only part of my body not burnt to a crisp were my eyes. They swiveled in their sockets in evident fear.

"Does it hurt?" Zorc questioned with amusement. "It was only a small taste of what I've done to the pharaoh. I say, I was surprised to find you coming in search of him. His own blood thirsty enemy."

My eyes would have widened in surprise if they could have. Instead they froze and the pupils shrunk.

"I am curious as to why, though." Zorc continued lightly. "Care to share your secret?"

Suddenly the pain was gone and my limbs, which were stuck in the position of holding myself, suddenly fell limp. I trembled spasmodically as I looked down at my now naked form. My flesh was no longer charred; even the wounds previous to this encounter were gone. I looked up in anger and hate to my unseen torturer.

"It's my business!" I growled venomously tripping over my words due to the relentless chattering of my teeth. There was a pause and for some reason I could tell he was smiling.

"Always so stubborn Bakura. I've always liked that about you."

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed. A low demonic chuckle resounded in my ears.

"So defiant." He replied. I hunkered down and held my shoulders protectively. "Would you like to see him?"

My head snapped up.

"I actually think you might enjoy seeing the improvements I've done to him. I might go so far to say you'll actually thank me."

My heart sunk. Anything he could have called 'an improvement' was bound to be terrible. What had he done to the pharaoh?

'At least you know he's still alive.' I thought to myself.

"I want to ask him a question." I spoke quietly. Another low chuckle.

"You came all this way to ask a simple question. How interesting. What is it?"

"It's between me and the pharaoh." I snapped back angrily. There was a low rumble in the demon's throat as he hummed in thought. "May I see him?" It killed me to ask but I had, too.

"If you insist." Zorc replied casually. "I suggest you dress, though. I'm sure the pharaoh wouldn't enjoy to see you in such a lowly state."

I growled annoyed. A bundle of rags suddenly appeared before my feet. I stared at them with disgust, but slipped them on anyways. I've been filthier. The clothes were brown and hung loosely off my figure. The pants were too big so I had to rip the rim of my shirt to make a makeshift belt. When I was finished I turned my face up and stared at the pinpoint of red light waiting.

"Oh no," Zorc laughed. "He's not up there."

The ground below me shifted and quaked. I quickly dropped to my knees to keep myself from falling off the edge. The walls surrounding me began to crack and crumble. The side directly to my left split. I watched with unease as the wall drew apart creating a dark tunnel into a pit of nothingness. My fingers clutched the rock in a fierce grip. What now?

With no warning, the platform suddenly ripped from the ground and shot towards the tunnel. I grabbed the edge in a death grip trying to keep myself from flying off. I shot through the tunnel at extreme speeds, my eyes stung from the hot wind tearing at my face. As I delved deeper into its darkness a bright fiery light erupted in front of me. I called out in surprise as I shot right through it. The heat burned my skin, not enough to singe it, but it still hurt like hell. How did I know this wasn't going to be an easy trip?

The platform descended at a rapid speed causing my stomach to flop at the sudden change of direction. I bit my tongue to keep from calling out again, but that didn't last long as I switched directions again. This time I came face to face with mangles of arms and hands reaching out of the walls. They extended way beyond a human's natural span and grasped at my pathetic clothing tearing it easily beneath their long, sharpened nails. One hand caught me by the ankle nearly wrenching me off the speeding rock but as I fought to keep a hold a flash of fire engulfed the arm (and my foot) causing it to wither back in pain. Repositioning myself I continued on.

It switched directions multiple times looping through strange obstacles and dodging dangerous hazards, like giant spikes and demon claws. At one point the tunnel opened up into a large cave. Lava flowed in red-hot rivers creating small islands in between. Imps and larger demons and ghouls wrestled and screamed at each other. I noticed several cages with deformed humans inside moaning and crying in pain and fear. I watched with a sickening horror but as soon as I had seen all this I was back into another tunnel.

I shot around in the darkness and at times in the glow of fire until eventually everything stopped. The rock stopped so suddenly I was flung forward and was barely able to grab onto the edge at the last minute. I once again pulled myself back up into the center, my arms shaking with fatigue and pain from the various small cuts. I forced myself to sit and look around.

I was in another cavern. It was wide, shaped like a dome, and had a small river of lava flowing in the back. A maze of rocks littered the ground in heaps creating little paths. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as the rock plummeted slowly to the ground. As it touched the rocky floor I was reluctant to step off.

"What is wrong Thief? I thought you wanted to visit the pharaoh?"

"I do. But I do not _see_ the pharaoh." I replied.

"He's here. Lost amongst the rocks. He's quite easy to find." Zorc laughed. The rock suddenly flipped dumping me rudely upon the ground. Zorc's laugh echoed in the cavern and then slowly disappeared into the tunnel. When I was sure he was gone I stood to my feet.

"Pharaoh!" I yelled cupping my hands over my mouth. My voice echoed in the eerie silence. I gulped uneasy at the strength of my voice and listened for a reply.

Nothing.

"Pharaoh!" I called again, slightly quieter this time. It dawned on me that if he were hiding then it was obvious he wasn't going to answer back. Shrugging in slight annoyance at the fact this wasn't going to be simple I started walking.

I crept slowly at first in case of any traps I was unaware of, but as time went on I became confident there was nothing. I walked brisker and guided my way through the maze of rubble in search of the pharaoh. Several times I would catch a shadow out of the corner of my eye but it would always turn out to be a rock. As the time went on I became more and more frustrated. So much I'd forget where I was and would fume in my head and bark profanities at inanimate objects that were 'in my way.'

On the verge of giving up I prepared to sit when I heard a faint noise. It was extremely faint, so much that I nearly missed it. My head perked up in hope and I strained my ears in an attempt to hear it again. Had it been my imagination. It happened again. It sounded like a faint cough! Pinpointing the direction I bolted off at a near sprint. Screw going around the wall of rock I just climbed over it. (Why didn't I do that in the first place?) As I ran and found nothing I was beginning to fear it had been in my imagination.

Once again on the verge of giving up I slowed down. I accidentally stepped wrong slipping on a loose rock. With a cry of surprise I fell on my back and rolled down the side of the small pile. Well I thought it was a small pile until I found myself tumbling down a steeper slope. I covered my head with my hands and tucked myself into a decent rolling position. The rocks stabbed and bit at my flesh bruising and cutting the skin. When at last I reached bottom I found myself bleeding on nearly every part of my body. Fortunately it was nothing serious and I just blew it off. Standing up I turned my face back to where I had figured the sound to be.

When my eyes landed on the source of the cough my eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open in horror. This couldn't be!

Pause Flashback

"Bakura…" Ryo asked quietly. His voice quivered as he spoke. "Was it the pharaoh?"

I couldn't face him. God I couldn't face him nor could I face Yugi. How could I? I let my eyes rest on my clenched hands as I nodded my head. Ryo gasped in horror and I felt Yugi shift further away from me.

"If you do not wish for me to go further I wont." I spoke. "I've told you quite a bit for the night."

They were silent for a moment. I nodded my head and stood up to leave, but a light hand reached out and stopped me. Hesitantly I looked up to see Yugi. His eyes were sad with a tinge of fear but I also saw a spark of determination and pleading.

"Please continue, Bakura. I can't stand waiting. I…. We need to know what else happened to him." I blinked at him and turned my face to Ryo who nodded as well. Sighing I sat back down.

"Alright." I replied nodding my head in understanding. It's best to get it done and over with anyways.

Continue Flashback

Something inside snapped. I stared at the man before me not believing it could possibly be the pharaoh. He hung limply from the shackles, his head bowed. His body trembled in agony and fear and his breaths came in labored gasps. His wrists and ankles were shackled to a rock with heavy chains that bit into his wrists. He was a mess. He barely resembled the once proud king. The man that sealed his soul away fearlessly for the good of his people, the man who stood up to the god of the underworld, the man who could stare danger and death in the face and not so much as flinch, was now nothing more than a trembling, pathetic figure before me!!

I just couldn't believe that this beaten and broken man was Yami. I just couldn't! I quietly stared at him for a good half hour. He hadn't moved or said a word. Just hung there his eyes hidden by his long yellow bangs. Holding my breath I slowly crept forward. My foot connected with a loose pebble and caused it to skid across the floor. My body froze as the sound reverberated across the cavernous walls. Nothing stirred including the pharaoh. I released my breath and continued walking until I stood directly beneath the man.

Was he asleep? One way to find out.

I reached around and grabbed the side of the rock. I dug my toe into a small crevice and pulled myself up so I was the same height as he. I gently, almost hesitantly, reached out and touched his hair. Yami jumped in fright and immediately stiffened. I had to clutch the rock after nearly falling from shock. Well, he wasn't asleep. I reached out again this time he didn't move, but nor did he relax when I touched his hair and pulled it back behind his ear. His eyes were scrunched closed as if he were waiting. It dawned on me as I realized he thought I was Zorc.

"Pharaoh, open your eyes." I demanded gruffly.

He slowly opened them in confusion not recognizing the voice. I swung my body around him so now I was gripping his wrist shackles with my hands and was slightly standing on his ankle ones. Yami gasped and slammed his back hard on the rock. He stared at me with a mix of shock and fear. As I stared into his eyes I could see they no longer held that passion and strength I used to loath, but instead they were dull and lifeless filled with fear. Now that I saw him I missed his arrogant, righteous assed attitude. I found myself wishing it would come back.

"You do know who I am, don't you?" He just blinked. "Pharaoh?"

I waited for an answer but he said nothing, just stared. I growled angry and frustrated.

"Damn it say something!" I barked. He flinched and pushed himself further away.

I clenched my fist and punched him hard in the left cheek. His head snapped to the side form the force. I growled angrily and grabbed his shoulders nearly loosing my balance. He flinched and dropped his head in submission.

"What's wrong with you?!" I barked harshly. Yami bit his lip, but didn't answer. He slowly brought his face up to the dim light and stared me in the eyes. Guilt poked at me heart as I saw the bruise form on his upper cheekbone. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I let go of his shoulders and dropped back down to the ground. I paced anxiously as I stared at him not really knowing what to do. He watched me for a while, but soon his expression blanked out and he dropped his head again.

"I have a question." I blurted suddenly. He didn't react. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "I came all this way to ask you it and now you wont even talk to me." I threw my arms up into the air in exasperation. Still he didn't acknowledge me. And everybody knows I don't like to be ignored. I stopped pacing and stared at him a moment. I was going to have to take a different approach.

I jumped back to my earlier position holding onto his shackles. He peered at me warily. A devilish smirk crossed my features and I began to poke at him teasingly trying to gain a reaction. He only grimaced and shrank away. "Please, Pharaoh?" I continued. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Come now Pharaoh! Talk to me. What am I gonna do."

"Go away." He whispered.

"GO away? Now why would I do that when I have you chained to a rock? I always wondered how you would cope with torture."

"Satisfied?" He growled, his eyes flashing in anger. It was the first word he spoke with emphasis.

"I am now." I said. He cast his face away. Before I knew it I had reached up and once again moved his hair so I could see his eyes. "I didn't mean I was satisfied with your torture. I meant satisfied now that you're actually speaking to me." I mentally kicked myself for being so sentimental. When did I ever talk like that?

"Why are you here?" He asked weakly. He flinched as if I was going to hit him.

"The question is; why are you here?" I replied. He shook his head causing his hair to fall back over his face. I sighed. There must be some way I could get the old pharaoh back. I smirked and ruffled his hair. He shook his head confused and weakly glared at me. "Come on Pharaoh. I promise I wont tattletale. Why are you here?" Yami looked up at me with his crimson eyes. They changed form dull and lifeless to sad and brokenhearted. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"I…" He grimaced as the words tore at his throat. "I was traded off"

"For what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Zorc threatened to destroy every soul from Kul Elna. He said the only way to save them was with a trade…me."

"And they did without telling you?" Yami snorted.

"I knew before they did after we destroyed Zorc. When I crossed over they said they'd give me a choice. Wasn't really much of a choice. Of course being me I agreed."

"Just like that?"

"Pretty much."

"You didn't think of the consequences?! You just dove headlong into this mess didn't you!" Pharaoh always looked at every angle, that's what made him such a formidable opponent.

"Like I said…I knew be…before I crossed over." The pharaoh grimaced in pain. I pulled back slightly in concern and checked if I had accidentally touched a wound or something. Yami yanked at his chains as the pain seemed to flare.

"Pharaoh?"

"You r-really need to leave." Yami gasped painfully.

"Why? What's going on? What's causing the pain?" I searched frantically in hopes to help him. Somewhere in my mind it clicked. I'm helping my worst enemy. Instead of inflicting I'm actually trying to relieve pain. It's amazing how things can change.

"It's the markings." Yami replied quickly.

My eyes widened in remembrance. I had forgotten. The markings he had received from the judgment. I turned my face toward his arms and could actually see smoke lifting off the scars as they burned. I touched the tattoo and yelped as it burned my hand.

"Y-You really need to leave." He repeated.

"Why? What's going on?"

There was a low thumping noise from behind me. Immediately I recognized it as the beating of wings. I dropped from the slab and turned around to face the beast that had controlled my life for the better part of a millennia.

"Miss me?"

"Not in the slightest." I replied darkly. Yami had fallen limp in his chains and once again hid his face with his hair.

Zorc smiled and stepped forward. A loud clanking noise surrounded me and before I knew it four black metal chains shot from the earth and enveloped my wrists and ankles forcing me to my knees. I growled angrily and yanked at them with all my might, but the more I yanked the tighter they squeezed.

"Damn you!" I cursed. "I wasn't finished talking to him!"

"I never said you were. You can finish your conversation after I finish the pharaoh's punishment."

"Leave him alone!" I cried. My call fell on deaf ears.

He reached out with his clawed hand and touched the pharaoh tenderly on the cheek. Yami didn't react except for a small twitch in his left hand. Zorc growled and raked his claws down the man's battered chest. Yami gasped painfully, but he didn't say a word. My blood boiled but there was nothing I could do.

"Do not move when I touch you." Zorc whispered.

I clenched my fists in anger as the demon removed his claws and Yami was left there coughing and spluttering blood. He then grasped Yami by the side and trailed his claws fiercely up his ribs exposing the white bone beneath. Bile rose in my throat as I watched the blood spew from the new wound but I fought to keep it down. The pharaoh whimpered in agony, but somehow was able to keep his mouth firmly closed.

"Stop!" I yelled. The demon didn't listen. Zorc clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into Yami's stomach. The inevitable crack of at least six ribs rang through the cavern. A flow of blood trailed out of the pharaoh's mouth from the punctured organs.

I watched this spectacle with disgust and horror. When the demon had grabbed the pharaoh by the arm and had completely torn the muscle off I couldn't control it anymore and I leaned to the side and retched. At one point the pharaoh finally cried out in pain. I clenched my teeth hard and fisted my hands in anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I cried.

Zorc turned his head at my reaction and laughed. "The famous tomb robber is angry that I harm his worst enemy. It's amazing how fickle the human brain is."

"He's paid his debt. He doesn't deserve this punishment any longer." I growled through my teeth.

"You're absolutely right. Now, I'm just having fun." The demon reached out and grasped one of Yami's arms. "You see this mark? This means he belongs to me for all eternity. I can do what I wish with him."

"But he doesn't deserve it!" I argued.

"Nor do you deserve a second chance." He replied. My heart jolted at his words. He smiled and stroked the pharaoh's fallen hair. My anger was up and over its boiling point and with every moment the pharaoh didn't fight back my eyes would cloud over in a red haze. "But you see stupid human." He continued. "I'm capable of renewing life just as well." He reached down and pressed his hand to Yami's chest. There was a dark glow and when he pulled away all the major wounds covering Yami's body were healed.

"So what do you plan to do? Just torture him over and over again till you grow bored?"

"Oh no. He's too special for that. He's one of the strongest spirits to ever exist. I wouldn't just throw him away." A tingling sensation ran up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Whatever Zorc had in store I had a feeling would be much worse than eternal torture.

"What are you planning?" I asked warily.

"You'll find out very soon." The demon smirked and with a heavy flap, flew off.

As soon as the demon vacated the cavern the black chains that had held me down disappeared. I rubbed my bruised flesh tenderly and glared up at the trembling pharaoh. Zorc's power obviously could heal clothing as well, for the pharaoh's rags were still intact, but he either couldn't or just didn't want too remove blood stains. I stood shakily to my feet and walked up to the pharaoh again. He looked to be unconscious, I'm guessing from the amount of exhaustion he had just endured, but blood loss could obviously be a factor as well.

"Pharaoh?" I whispered. He didn't answer. Not like I expected him, too.

I climbed back up the slab and reached out and hesitantly touched his face. It was wet and sticky with sweat and blood and was extremely hot to the touch. Gaining no reaction I dropped back to the floor and found a seat on a nearby rock. This is what he had been enduring for the past seven months? A pang of guilt shot through my heart.

Hours passed and the pharaoh didn't stir. I sat there waiting patiently thinking. So the pharaoh had known he was going to his demise. But he had a choice! He could have moved on! Why didn't he move on? Why did this have to be so complicated!! I kicked a random stone frustrated. For five thousand years I had hated and despised the man. To me he was nothing more than a rich brat with too much power. He was supposed to be the person who didn't care about the villagers! He was supposed to be a nasty disgusting evil man! But here he was atoning for his Uncle's sins. He saved my villagers……and me.

I grasped my white hair with clenched fists and growled. This wasn't supposed to work out like this! Everything before had seemed clear. It was black and white, but now there was a fucking gray area! WWHHYY!?!?

"B….Bakura?" My head shot up at the choked whisper. I hadn't realized I had spoken my last thought out loud.

"Pharaoh?" I stood from my seat and walked up to him.

"Why are…you still…here?" He questioned weakly. Without thinking my defenses went back up and I replied with a hotty comment.

"We haven't finished our conversation yet." I, for some reason, felt really guilty after that but I blew it off.

"Oh." He coughed.

"Why'd you choose this path?" I demanded. Yami didn't answer at first. That damned hair. I couldn't see his facial expressions. "Pharaoh!"

"I….I felt guilty." Yami clenched his fists in pain. Zorc hadn't healed everything.

"You? You felt guilty? Why the hell would you feel guilty?"

"I…just did." He replied. My anger eased slightly as I saw the amount of pain and conflict I was causing. I exhaled slowly to regain my composure.

"But why come back for me?" Yami looked up at me this time. His eyes had large black circles beneath them from his insomnia and his dull crimson irises were lifeless except for a small spark deep in its depths. He was still in there.

"Because I didn't think it was the right punishment for you." He answered. I stared at him confused. "You did a countless number of bad things, Bakura but your feelings weren't your fault. What happened to you was horrible and you were just thrown to the side after Zorc Necrophades took power. Nobody ever tried to help you."

"So that's why you rescued me." I stated.

"I believe you deserve a second chance." My heart felt like shattering right before his feet. All that anger and hatred I had let build up inside me just suddenly disappeared. All that I had strived for seemed meaningless. I was the reason he was in this mess. I helped relinquish the demon and set him loose. Zorc may have threatened the pharaoh but I was the one who had put him in that situation. I gritted my teeth angrily. I had received what I wanted all those years, him feeling the pain of my people, but there was no satisfaction.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"I never blamed you." Yami smiled. His smile quickly turned into a grimace. "Any more questions?"

"No." He nodded and let his body fall limp allowing himself to slip off into unconsciousness once again. I stood there in silence as I thought deeply about our conversation. I stood there for hours just thinking. Thinking of our past, the anger, the loneliness, the pain. I ran through my life and death over and over. Each time I came to the same conclusion. What had I accomplished? My answer: nothing. I wasted five thousand years of planning and hatred only to find out I had done wrong. For once it was me…not him.

I reseated myself upon the rock resting my head on my hands. I got what I came for. My questions were answered. Now what. I needed to escape is what. I glanced at the sleeping pharaoh and his blood covered body. I had tormented him for five thousand years, he didn't deserve it any longer. No, _we_ needed to escape.

For an entire week, when the pharaoh was asleep or unconscious, I explored the cavern. Zorc didn't bother with me any longer and only ever acknowledged my presence when Yami was being tortured. He'd bring out the chains and force me to watch but that was the extent of it. But, as I was saying I explored that cavern as best as I could. I dug through piles of rocks, searched for openings in the ceiling and even went so far as to attempt to dig my out. Nothing worked. We were sealed in.

I was discouraged and annoyed and found myself waiting patiently if not a little eagerly for the pharaoh to awake. When he did we would talk…mostly me anyways since he was so tired. I would tell him stories of my life, what I thought, the feelings I felt. I completely emptied out onto him. I still don't know why, but it felt nice to just talk. Yami would smile and nod his head to show he was listening and even every now and then ask a question. On the days he was feeling particularly drained I would talk to him until he would fall asleep. I found myself telling him my happiest memories or moments I thought were funny just to help comfort him. I'd even exaggerate a little just to get him to smile. It helped. Both him and me. It helped him take his mind off the pain and what was to come next and it helped me keep my mind off the discouraging fact of being caged in.

But it didn't last long.

Months turned into years and the torturing was taking its toll. He seemed to become less and less like the man I knew if that were even possible. He no longer spoke, just stayed quiet and listened. His eyes were usually wild and scared that tiny little spark nearly completely gone. He wasn't even able to keep his composure any longer. Sometimes he'd just break down right in front of me after his punishment. The pain and mind games were becoming too much and after awhile even I was beginning to feel their effects. As much as I tried to persuade him Zorc could counter and make it all the more worse. The damned demon could be so persuasive that I had a hard time coming up with any proof that he was wrong. I had lived so long in my hatred I had forgotten what the other side of life could be like. Happiness, friendship, love were all foreign to me and with each passing day they were becoming even more foreign to the pharaoh.

I was becoming desperate. I had to get him out of there. One day after Zorc had left and Yami was left whimpering I climbed up on the slab bringing myself face to face with him. He coward slightly at my presence.

"It's all right." I reassured gently.

I reached out and grabbed his left shackle and pulled on it with all my might. My muscles strained and sweat beaded at my face, but they wouldn't budge. I growled angrily and slammed my fist hard against the rock. Yami shrunk back further away. I glanced at him with sad apologetic eyes. He'd been through so much.

My hand found it's way to his hair and pulled it back behind his ears. The torturing had not only affected him mentally but physically now. Not even Zorc could heal these damages. His hair had completely fallen, no longer in its magnificent spikes, and his skin had become nearly a starch white. His firm, toned muscles were gone making him look even thinner than he already was. His face was sunken in and his eyes were now completely rimmed in black. The only thing that stayed the same was the color of his eyes. But even those were clouding over in a fuzzy gray cloud.

I rested my head on top of his as I tried to think. I could feel his weak heartbeat against my chest and hear his ragged breathing in my ears. His flesh was cold to the touch, (which was odd considering where we were.) and his limbs trembled against mine own. My head slipped down to the crook of his neck and I did something I'd never thought I'd do.

I hugged him.

Perhaps I couldn't comfort him verbally anymore, but maybe physically. My arms slipped around his waist and tightened enough so I wouldn't fall, but loose enough so I didn't hurt him. Yami's body tightened at first as did mine, but eventually we both relaxed. His body stopped shivering and the parts of his skin that I was holding onto began to warm up. It was a strange yet enjoyable feeling at the same time.

I don't know how long I held him but eventually I did let go. I pulled back into my earlier position supporting myself by his shackles and stared down at his face.

"I owe you." I spoke softly. "It's my turn to save you and I wont rest until I do."

Yami looked up a new spark in his eyes, but it quickly dulled.

"You don't believe me?" I questioned defensively. He shook his head gently.

"I…" His voice scratched at his throat harshly but he forced the next six words out despite the pain. "…don't want you to get hurt."

My insane smirk crossed my face for the first time in years.

"You forget Pharaoh." I chuckled playfully. "I'm still the King of Thieves no matter what people say. Zorc may have you now, but there's never been anything that I couldn't steal. You're no different. Even if it takes me all of eternity I _will_ save you."

Yami didn't reply but that little spark shined a little brighter from then on.

Filled with a new flow of determination I went back to his shackles. They were obviously too strong for me to open, but…. A new thought came to mind and I nearly slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier. The shackles may be strong but the rock it was connected to was an entirely different story. I don't care what plain you're on a rock is a rock and that slab of stone he was connected to was no different. I dropped to the ground and scanned the stones that littered the floor. It wasn't long until I found a decent size with a sharp edge. Repositioning myself I raised the stone high above my head and slammed it down hard on the slab.

Only me. The rock I used was a piece of crap and it shattered in my hand. I threw the pieces to the floor in frustration and examined my point of impact. My theory was correct. This rock had its limits. Eagerly I went in search of another and this time tested it. Eventually I found one that could withstand a good blow and once again aimed it right above the right shackle. The slab began to chip away with each blow. I worked faster and pounded harder chipping it away bit by bit. My arms grew tired but I persevered reluctant to give up. Finally after approximately two hours the first shackle came loose.

Yami cried out in surprise as his arm dropped heavily to his side causing him to lean forward from its weight. I caught him by his midsection to keep him from twisting in an awkward position and pushed him back against the slab. He stared at me bewildered but I just smirked mischievously.

Immediately, though, I ran into a problem. How was I supposed to get the rest of the shackles off without him A) falling forward and snapping both his legs or B) have him hang his entire body weight on one wrist. After a small decision I decided a dislocated wrist was better to deal with than two broken legs, so I went to work on his ankles.

Another two hours his right ankle was free. Yami was far too weak to hold himself upright so I had to position my body against his so he didn't wrench his ankle or knee. I began work on the third shackle and an hour into it I was beginning to grow anxious. This was taking too long. If Zorc flew in they'd be in a serious amount of trouble and the pharaoh's punishment would probably double. Plus, after he freed Yami from the slabs what were they supposed to do next.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I forced myself to work even faster. My arms burned from the strain and sweat had already completely soaked my rags. The heat was unbearable as it was and adding this amount of exertion was almost too much. If I didn't finish soon I was either going to pass out from heat stroke or caught by the demon.

With a final effort Yami's second ankle was released. As soon as the man fell, I heard the inevitable pop of the man's wrist. He didn't yelp or cry out, only slightly grimaced. I worked swiftly and thankfully due to the added body weight I was able to release his wrist fairly quickly.

Yami finally fell to the ground in a heap. I bent down and gently helped him into a sitting position. He stared at his hands wide eyed in astonishment.

"Here." I spoke. I grabbed his dislocated wrist and with a twist and a pop shoved it back in. Any normal man would have cried out in pain, but Yami just stared at it as if were nothing. "You alright?"

He nodded.

I lifted him quickly to his feet only to have him nearly collapse. I braced him with one arm around his waist and taking one of his and wrapping it around my neck. Standing nearly my full height I was able to lift him mostly off his feet and half carry half drag him through the rubble. We walked around the broken paths for a while not really sure on what to do. I still hadn't found an escape route and dragging his sore body around was pointless. In the end I dragged him as far away from the slab as I possibly could. I found a small enough rock pile not to be noticeable but big enough to hide his body. Gently I laid him against a long flat rock on the side of the pile.

"You can't make a sound." I warned quietly. He nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly he stiffened and gritted his teeth. He grabbed his arms instinctively trying to ward off the pain that had suddenly flared. I knew this sign. When the demon was close his tattoos reacted. I immediately covered his mouth with my hand and searched frantically for the demon.

If I had known what would've happened next, I never would have released him from that slab. I would have rather watched him suffer on that rock than see what was about to ensue.

On cue, Zorc flew in overhead directly to the slab. The thumping of his wings vibrated through the rocks. I wrapped my arms protectively around the pharaoh as I watched.

He landed.

The most inhuman, shrieking noise erupted into the air as the demon roared out in anger. Both Yami and I had to cover our ears in an attempt to protect our eardrums from the harsh sound. Zorc swung his fist demolishing the slab in a single blow. He whipped his tail and kicked his feet smashing everything in his sight. His fists clenched digging his blackened claws into the palm of his hand as he scanned over the ruins.

"Bakura!!" He bellowed. My head felt like it was about to burst from the strength of his voice. "I know you're in here Bakura! You think you can steal him away?" He laughed psychotically. Yami whimpered beside me and I gripped him tightly in reassurance. "There's no way out! Thief! You're trapped!"

I fisted my hands in fury. I refused to give up. There had to be a way. I ducked down behind the pile of rocks holding Yami in the process. The demon had come down from the ceiling. So there was an exit but it was just reaching it that was the problem. Their best bet was to lie low until he left….if he left. I raided my head slightly over our pile to see where Zorc was located. I nearly choked in astonishment.

He was gone.

Shit. I hadn't heard his wings so he couldn't have flown off. Then where was he? I felt a sudden jolt at my side. As I went to turn around a horrible and familiar heat suddenly consumed my body. I cried out in agony as my body burst into flames. I managed to fall to my side and through the yellow flames see the demon smirking above me with a limp pharaoh in his arms. I opened my mouth to call out but a flow of blood spurt from lips instead. My body blackened and shriveled into an unrecognizable shape just like seven years ago when I first came to this place.

The flames died out. Zorc leaned over me with a dumbstruck pharaoh who looked as if he were going to die right there from fright. A clawed finger reached out and touched the top of my blackened shoulder. He scraped its point all the way down to my elbow tearing the blackened flesh exposing raw, bleeding muscle. The pain was intense but I couldn't scream out.

"How dare you!" He bellowed. I felt his claw dig in to my lower back severing my spinal cord. He waved his hand across my body and the blackened flesh was gone. Immediately I tried to move but I couldn't get my legs to respond. I resorted to dragging myself across the ground with my two arms. "That's it, drag on the ground you filthy worm."

His foot snapped out successfully lifting me from the ground and sending me flying across the room. My back slammed into a rock causing me to spit another stream of blood. So this is what it felt like. He stomped down hard on my rib cage. I'm finally feeling what the pharaoh felt. Four claws slashed across my face. My left eye went completely blind and my mouth hung open like a gaping fish. This is what _I_ deserved.

"Stop!" The beatings ceased at the small hoarse cry. I looked up with my one good eye at Yami. Zorc growled angrily and threw him harshly beside me.

"How dare _you_!" He all but shrieked. "You dare tell _me _to stop?"

"You're not…allowed to touch him." Yami coughed. "He's protected by our agreement." I stared at him in shock. Zorc growled low in his throat and grabbed the pharaoh by his neck.

"I guess I'll just have to take my anger out doubly on you then." He suddenly smirked. A new idea twisting in his mind. "On second thought, this may be the perfect time."

For what? I tried to speak but my severed mouth wouldn't let me. A gruesome hand reached down and lifted me up. I glanced at the pharaoh who was being dragged by the neck. His eyes were completely dull, his face expressionless.

We reached the clearing where the slab of stone had originally been. Zorc tossed me on the ground and brought the metal chains from the earth again. Not like it mattered since I could hardly move anyways. He then did the same to the pharaoh only he had him strewn on his back on a part of the broken slab. Yami didn't move nor did he fight. He just laid their, his body relaxed, staring up at the ceiling.

Zorc began to draw with his index claw weird symbols and shapes. Some I recognized to be Egyptian but many were foreign to me. He did this all the way around the stone and the pharaoh as careful as he possibly could. He did every symbol slowly and intricately so as not to mess up. I watched with a curious fascination as each one finished it began to glow with a dark throbbing purple light. When he was completed there was a complete glowing purple circle all the way around the pharaoh. He stood up and surveyed his artwork.

"This may be the best I've done yet." He marveled. I looked at him questioningly with my good eye. He smirked. "For five thousand years, the pharaoh has been a savior and warrior for the good side of mankind. He is a cherished figure of the human race…but," He grinned excitedly. "When this is over, all that is about to change."

What did he mean? The blood (that wasn't leaking from my body) pounded in my ears in anticipation. What was he going to do? Zorc raised his arms above his head, a sickening glint in his eye, and began to chant. It started with quiet whispers and hissing noises and then gradually changed into more of a growling and clicking. It echoed throughout the cavern in tremendous waves. Pieces of weak stone began to crack and crumble, and the exposed bones in my body began to vibrate and hum. The purple light grew darker and darker until I could hardly see the pharaoh. My heart raced faster as I watched and then…in the next moment….in nearly stopped.

A black disfigured shadow suddenly appeared above the pharaoh's body. It straddled his legs and stared down at him, it's jaws hanging open in hunger. The pharaoh looked at it fearfully for a time before he glanced at me. I stared at him in disbelief as he turned his head back and closed his eyes.

The shadow attacked.

Yami cried out in agonizing pain. It reminded me back on the hill seven years ago when I had heard for the first time a man's final moment. I watched in horror as the demon bit down on the pharaoh's shoulder and thrashed his head side to side, meanwhile it's claws were digging deep into the pharaoh's stomach and chest. Blood was spewed everywhere as the pharaoh was being literally ripped to shreds. The demon deciding it had enough chewing on his arm went for the throat. As it clamped down Yami's screams ceased and a definite crack resounded in its silence. For sure I thought the pharaoh to be dead, but I could still see his hands moving and his legs were still wrenching at the chains. I stared in horror as I realized he was feeling every agonizing moment in his silence.

Tears wanted to leak at my eyes at the gruesome scene. The demon continued to desecrate the defenseless body as Zorc laughed in humor and entertainment. Through the tearing and gluttonous noises Zorc addressed me.

"What do you think?" He laughed.

What did I think? I would have been hysterical if I could've moved. How could anything be this cruel? Nobody deserved this punishment!

"This isn't the end! The good part is about to come."

I returned my gaze back to the bloodied body of the pharaoh. His flesh was ripped open, some of this limbs dismembered, but, I noticed, although the demon had bitten and chewed it hadn't actually eaten. As disgusting as it may sound I actually thought it was going to feast on Yami's defenseless body, what more could it do to him?

The demon eventually stopped attacking and sat back on its haunches staring at its masterpiece. It cocked its head to the side, blood oozing from its mouth. It raised its right hand and grabbed Yami's face. The purple glow began to pulse faster and brighter now, the demon raised its head to the sky and cried out with a roar. Yami's body jolted in agony, red streams slid down his face from the claws digging into his flesh. The purple circle faded into black blocking my view.

Then…everything was silent. I lay there waiting. It wasn't over. Silence, not even Zorc moved. And then suddenly, a piercing scream mixed in with the harsh roar of an animal shot through the air causing me to jump in surprise. Rocks cracked and shattered as the note was held out. I wanted to cover my ears, but I couldn't move.

The note faded and the black light disappeared in a flash. The bloody table of stone lay in front of me. But the pharaoh….the pharaoh was missing. My heart skipped as a bloodied hand rose up and grasped the edge, it was soon followed by a shoulder, then the top of a head. Black and blonde strands of hair covered the face as the bloody body rose to its feet. Two black wings folded out from its back expanding to their full length.

No, it couldn't be. This wasn't happening. The head raised and if I could have I would have scream. Two piercing hate filled crimson eyes stared at me with glee. A hungry smirk was plastered on the once majestic face of the pharaoh's. Two pointed white fangs protruded over his upper lip, his muscles had grown back to their healthy form along with his tanned skin. He was gorgeous in a sickening way.

My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach as the pharaoh growled. I couldn't save him. I had failed.

"Do you like him?" Zorc asked as if he were showing off a prized piece of art. "Just think, when I let him loose. He'll wreak glorious havoc and do you know the best part? _They _can't do anything about it." He laughed humorously. I coughed. "But I'm afraid, dear Thief, as much as I enjoy your company, I have no further use for you."

I glared at him suspiciously. He walked over and raised his foot above my head, my eye widened for I knew what was coming next.

"Stop." The foot stopped. Both Zorc and I turned toward the demon. Yami was standing slightly hunched over, one eye was peaking through his hair.

"What?" Zorc commanded.

"A-Agreement." I chocked in horror and shock. I could see him! That small spark! The pharaoh was still in there! Zorc frowned and replaced his foot on the ground. He stared at the pharaoh for a moment in contemplation.

"You're not fully shattered." He stated matter-of-factly. Now what did he mean? The smirk once again came back on his face. "I see. Something still binds you. Well, we can take care of that."

Spit it out damn it! What's binding him?!

"I'm afraid, Bakura, you must be off." Zorc raised his hand this time. And then in a darker tone he said: "You have overstayed your welcome."

There was a flash of red light and then everything went dark.

I don't know how much time had passed but as I lay there slowly coming back to consciousness I became aware of my body resting on something soft. It felt like…sheets? My eyes snapped open in confusion. I sat up alarmed and nearly passed out from the amount of pain that had immediately shot through my abdomen. A gentle hand pushed me back down, I was too weak to resist.

"Don't over exert yourself. You're still wounded quite badly."

"Cassandra?" I whispered. Good God I spoke! My hand reached up and touched my lower jaw in surprise. It was back in place. I then allowed my fingers to travel up to my eyes. The one I had lost was back! Was it all a dream? No. My anger suddenly flared. "CASSANDRA!"

"Hush! Do you want to wake the entire town?!" She scolded. I pushed myself back up ignoring the pain and her hand. "Stop! Your going to hurt yourself even more!"

"Why did you leave me?!" I cried bewildered. Her hands stopped and she looked away ashamed.

"I didn't leave you." She replied softly.

"Then what do you call it? Do you have any idea what I've been through?" I hollered angrily.

"I'm sorry Bakura."

"Sorry? How the hell can you say you're sorry? I just sat in hell for…for…I have know idea!"

"You were missing for seven years." She spoke again even softer. My mouth clamped shut in shock. I knew it had been long. But that long? My fists clenched tightly turning my knuckles white.

"Seven years?" She nodded. "The pharaoh went through that for over seven years?" A lump formed in my throat at the horrific memory. I brought my hands up and grasped my white hair, almost expecting it to come out in bloody clumps like it had so many times before. It didn't.

"It wasn't your fault for what happened, Bakura. You didn't go over there to save him." Cassandra soothed gently. My head snapped up.

"How do you know what happened?"

"You've been talking in your sleep and…"

"And?"

"Three angels are dead."

"I don't understand."

"A demon was let loose on the plains three days ago. He's trying to find a way to the human world."

"Zorc said something about creating chaos and such, but he said there was something…The pharaoh's still in there! You have to get him back! Zorc said there's still something that's binding him to keep him from…"

"His hikari."

"What?"

"His hikari is what we figure is binding him. We believe the demon portion of the pharaoh is going to seek out the hikari and kill him. With the boy gone it will be in full control."

"How do you know all that stuff?" How the hell did she know more than I did?

"Zorc. He came to the court and let us know what he has done. It was more of rubbing it in our faces."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, the pain was beginning to take its toll.

"There's nothing we can do. We are not allowed to interfere with the course of the human world. Only when they cross over." I opened my mouth to demand why, but she held up her hand. "However, there are no restrictions on you."

"What do I have to do?" I asked determined.

"Nothing, right now. You're still too weak to probably even stand." She replied once again trying to force myself down on the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I barked. "Leave me alone woman! I don't want to lie down. Aagh!"

She poked hard in the ribs sending a bolt of pain through my body. I fell back in agony as I glared at her with a death stare.

"I'm going to kill you." I growled.

"I'm sure you will. But you wont be doing any killing until you heal. So shut up and do as I say." She ordered. I grumbled and rolled on my side too tired to argue. She smiled gently and pulled the sheet back over my shoulders like a mother would do to her child. I rolled my eyes and received a flick on my arm.

"You know, you still didn't tell me why you left." My voice was unnaturally quiet and gentle. I heard her sigh as she tried to come up with an explanation.

"When you fell, after you were trying to cross the plain, our connection was cut. We hadn't strengthened it enough to have it strained the way it was. I mean, you fell into another plain entirely. We angles and spirits can't communicate on the other side, that's why we're forced to fight on the line. The same goes for them. I hadn't anticipated that part of the trap or I would have told you sooner. I had planned to tell you before you reached the gate."

"So you're saying the strain from me falling cut the connection?"

"Sort of. We made that bond only seven months prior, it didn't have enough time to strengthen so it would stay firm. When you fell you and I both panicked. Because of it we both lost our concentration and the connection was lost."

It was a weak excuse and she knew it, but I went with it. I didn't really care. I was too tired to care. What could she have done anyways? My eyes began to drift shut in sleep and just before I was out I heard her add one more thing.

"I'm sorry Bakura."

"Hm."

And then I was out.

End Flashback

There was silence. My story had finally ended after four hours and nothing but silence, stood in its place. I gripped my pants as my hands shook and peered at my two listeners waiting for it all to sink in. Yugi's hands clenched and unclenched the sheets as he thought and Ryo just stared at me with a blank expression. I felt sorry for them, I really did. It was such a far-fetched story that even I had a hard time believing. But retelling it, only seemed to confirm it further. In fact, it seemed to make it even worse. Had I really been through all of that?

"Th…There's still a way to save him, right?" My musings stopped as I stared at the visibly shaking hikari. Yugi's voice trembled with each word. It was obvious he was trying to hold himself under control.

"From what I've been told." I replied gently. He nodded and said no more, his mind lost in thought.

"'Kura?" Ryo whimpered. He didn't wait for an answer as he lunged at me wrapping his arms around my waist. I stiffened in surprise as he began to sob into my shirt.

"Ryo?!"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm so sorry!" He sniffled.

"It wasn't your fault." I commented attempting to pry him off. "And I'm not the one who's in need of any help. I'm perfectly fine."

Ryo refused to let go for at least two minutes as I continued to try and reassure him. He finally released me and latched on to his boyfriend instead. I watched in silence as the pharaoh's hikari wrapped his arms around Ryo and held him close. His expression was blank, but I could see the confusion and pain deep in his violet eyes. He was strong. Just like the pharaoh. He wouldn't break easily.

I stood to leave the hikaris in peace to sort through their thoughts. As I opened the door Yugi spoke again.

"Bakura, you said just before the demon attacked Yami looked at you and you said you were shocked. What did you mean?"

I sighed.

"He… smiled at me." With that I closed the door.

It was true the pharaoh, just before his demise, smiled at me. It wasn't a gleeful smile or anything it was more of an apologetic smile. Kind of like he had accepted his fate and was sorry I had to watch him. No, that wasn't right. I couldn't really figure out what his smile meant. Perhaps it was the last act of a half crazed dying man. Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

"Whatever." I muttered. I returned to my room hoping to finish off the last few hours of the night asleep. When suddenly, I noticed something odd.

"_Bakura…" _Cassandra's voice shook.

"Shit."

The storm had stopped….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OH MY HOLY BUTTMONKEYS!!! That was the longest and most painful chapter to right. AH! 20 pages! Be happy. I was attempting to be gruesome but eh, I think I was holding back. I'm trying to push the limit to see how far I can go until I disgust myself….I haven't reached it quite yet. (I'm so demented.)

I'm sorry if this chapter was slightly choppy. I'm telling ya this wasn't easy. Some parts seemed to take forever while others seemed to go too fast. I had a hard time finding that happy medium…either that or I was too lazy, but I still think it's the first.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to fix your confusion. Thanks for reading and hope you continue on to the next chapter.

REVIEW!!! (helps it go along)

Tootles,

-Tragedyluver


	8. Chapter 8

I like action. I can't stand writing a chapter without any action. Drives me nuts. So….I could have dragged out this whole getting attacked thing as long as I wanted too, but I want action and I want it now. So you have action. Was it the best choice? Probably not. Should I fix it?…..Mmm….No.

Now that all this confusion is gone we can successfully move on with the story! Wooh!! This chapter's short compared to others but they're going to be if everyone still wants frequent updates. My winter break's almost done so school will be starting back up meaning homework and fun stuff like that (plus my mom's pushing me to find a job which makes even less time). I'll do my best though!!

Big thanks to all my reviewers!!! It really means a lot!

Now!! LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 8: The battle begins 

The storm was gone! We were wide open for an attack! I hurriedly pulled the curtains closed and dashed out my door back into the hikaris'. They stared at me in surprise at my sudden return.

"Shut your curtains, don't move, and don't say a word!" I ordered.

"What's going…"

"I said shut up!" I quickly shut their door and dashed down the stairs. I turned every light off including the porch light and began locking and shutting everything that exposed us to the outside world. "Cassandra, no speaking, I don't want him catching wind of the magic."

"Alright, but I'll be right here if he shows up." I nodded my head as I felt her retreat and close the link. I began to bar the doors and the broken window with random furniture. When the entire living room was shoved to one side I crept to the windowsill and peaked out from the bottom.

The streets were dark and quiet. Several street lights flickered, one going out. That was a bad sign! He was near. I swiftly yet quietly made my way back to the hikaris' and reentered their room closing the door gently behind me.

"Bakura!" Ryo whispered harshly. I snapped my finger to my mouth to hush him. He clamped his mouth shut, his eyes widening in fear. I peaked out behind the window curtain. Three more streetlights were out.

"Alright listen." I whispered. "He's close by, whatever you do, _do not _give away our position. He has the ears of a hawk and the nose of a dog. Anything you do he'll catch, so just stay low and _be quiet_." I emphasized the last words to stress my point.

I returned my gaze back to the outside. A dark pressure seemed to encompass my chest forcing my breaths to become more shallow. The outside world seemed a little darker even in the black of night.

Another light. Gone.

Several cars drove passed, oblivious to the oncoming danger. What to do? I hadn't anticipated for him to return. It didn't make sense. It's said, and I know from experience, that a criminal almost always comes back to the sight they committed the crime. However, the pharaoh hadn't succeeded in his initial act to murder his hikari. So why return? The normal criminal would move on, believing their prey had done the same in attempt to get away. Well…the pharaoh was no normal criminal, perhaps he felt different about the situation. Or perhaps he just knew me.

"Why are all the lights going out?" Ryo whispered. I jumped in surprise as he peered through the window next to me.

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"I forgot."

"Stop forgetting!" I snipped. Ryo shut his mouth and continued to watch the lamps flicker and die one by one. Yugi remained on the bed, not wanting to dwell on the spectacle. He was probably still in shock and mourning to really care.

All was silent for nearly an hour. No more cars drove passed to light up the now darkened street. Not even the porch lights of the buildings were working.

"Perhaps it was a power outage." Ryo whispered.

"For the love of God, Ryo! What part of…"

"Bakura!" A burst of yellow light erupted in front of the window. I bit my tongue as a car engulfed in flames flew across the street as if it had been hurled. It hit the pavement screeching as metal and asphalt made contact. Ryo and I watched in horror as it came to a halt half way down the street.

"Get down!" I grabbed my hikari and pushed him back. He immediately crawled back upon his bed and hugged a confused Yugi.

People emptied from their homes in curiosity and concern. A few women scream, while several others ran back inside to call for help. Gathering their heads the several people began to shout for water. A man came running out with a garden hose, while several others grabbed pails and buckets of water. I watched with curiosity and dread. These people weren't safe.

"Where are you going?" Yugi questioned quietly. I turned back halfway out the door.

"Just stay here and don't move. Unless this house is collapsing down around your ears **do not** leave this room! Understand?"

They nodded. I bolted from the house as quickly as I could. I ran out into the middle of the street waving my arms frantically.

"Get out of here!" I shouted. The neighbors stared at me in slight shock and confusion.

"We got this under control." A thin man to my left answered. I whipped out my arm and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not talking about the fire. You need to leave NOW!"

"Why what's wrong?" Another man questioned hesitantly. The crowd turned their gaze from the fire and settled their eyes upon me. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Listen to me. You _need_ to get out of here. He's on his way and if you don't move, your lives will be in danger."

"Who's on his way?" The crowd suddenly eased.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a drunk. Get him outta here before he hurts himself." The man with the hose reported. Two burly men reached for my arms.

"Hold it." I growled.

"Come on." One of the two spoke. He grabbed me by the bicep firmly.

"I SAID NO!" I snapped.

A whistling noise followed by a loud explosion and several screams sounded around my ears. Sparks rained on my hands as another vehicle hit the pavement in a ball of flames. People dodged to the sides as it skidded in a direct path towards the other car and the man with the hose. The man attempted to dodge out of the way but it was too late. The crowd cried out as the car rammed into his side sandwiching him between the first vehicle. As the two cars met their burning fires connected creating an even bigger blaze.

The crowd scream again and began scrambling in different directions. The man that had grabbed my arm quickly let go and ran off to his left out of sight. I glanced back quickly at the fire and then too ran back within the home out of harms way. Pretty soon multiple objects, not only cars, started flying through the air, crashing in the lawns, on the roofs, and back in the streets.

I made my way up the stairs and once again found myself in the bedroom of my hikari. The two men were kneeling next to the window watching the scene outside. I grabbed them both and pulled them away forcing them back against the furthest wall.

"I need to know Yugi." I demanded.

"Know w-what?" He stuttered.

"Has there been any activity through your mind link?" He paused a moment and then shook his head.

"No, nothing." I nodded thankfully.

"Listen to me. He doesn't know we're here."

"Then why's he coming back?" Ryo questioned trembling.

"Your not his only prey. Anything and everything is what he's after."

"Then why did he come after Yugi first?"

"Didn't you listen to a single thing I said? He's here to cause as much destruction and chaos as he can. Yugi's only a piece of the grand plan. Killing Yugi only ensures the destruction of what's left of the Pharaoh. Believe me Zorc is in know hurry."

"So what's the plan?" Yugi questioned. Courage and resolve hardened his eyes. He looked just like the king. I gripped his shoulder tightly not sure if I wanted to reply.

"We run." He opened his mouth to object, but I stopped him. "It's the only thing we can do. Our main objective is to keep you alive. Until we figure out how to separate the demon controlling the pharaoh's body we need to stay low. We need to sit down and come up with a solid plan. Understood?"

The two nodded, Yugi somewhat reluctantly. There was a loud crash causing all three of us to jump in surprise.

"This building's not going to last!" Ryo cried. He was right, but we were no better of in the streets either.

"Th-there's a bunker! Right Ryo? In the back."

"Hey, yeah! They're scattered all over the city because of WWII! Bakura we can hide there!"

"Will it be safe?" I wasn't sure what a 'bunker' was.

"It can withstand an airplane bomb attack."

"Then let's go!"

I took the lead and led them down the stairs. The entire living room was demolished, a burning SUV being the cause. We quickly made our way around it and headed for the back. We passed through the kitchen and out the screen door. In the small patch of yard, a cement top with hinges lay in the corner.

"It's right there!" Ryo shouted. I could barely hear him over the screams and explosions. We rushed over and reached for the handle, but a large silver chain was constricted around it. Ryo gave it a tug, but it wouldn't budge. "What do we do?"

"Is there a key?" I questioned.

"There's one on my key chain I think." Yugi replied.

"Where are your keys?"

"In the living room. "

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to come up with a solution. If I used my magic our position would be given away almost immediately, but they couldn't fetch the keys since the living room was a giant furnace. I glanced around the yard.

"Ryo grab me that shovel!" I demanded. Ryo raced to the corner of the yard and grabbed the metal shovel leaning against the fence. I took it from him and rested the end on top of the lock. Raising my foot I slammed it down hard on the edge. With a couple blows the lock finally broke and slid off the chain.

I tossed the shovel to the side as the two hikaris worked the chain free. When it was off I lifted the hatch and ushered the two in side. Yugi hesitated for a moment but with a small shove I pushed him in and followed.

The moment the door shut silence surrounded us. We climbed down the broken wooden steps and touched ground. Ryo attempted to flip on the light, but the power was dead. We rustled around in complete darkness through the boxes of random garbage and spider webs. Eventually one of us located a flashlight.

"Alright, I will say this one last time and I mean it this time Ryo. No talking and no moving. He'll be finished by tonight."

"What do you mean he'll be finished by tonight?" Yugi demanded somewhat angrily.

"You know very well what I mean." I snipped.

"So we're just going to leave everyone else to die?!" Ryo cried.

"Listen!" I barked. The two flinched at my tone and stared at me wide eyed. "This isn't some little game like your used too. We can't just run in and play hero like you've done so many times before. This is _real_ and there is no _mercy_ involved. If you want to die by all means run out there and try and persuade him! But unless you want to solve this and actually save the pharaoh you will sit right here and shut up!"

"Why do you care? Why are you trying to save the pharaoh?" Yugi barked back. Ryo grabbed his arm trying to calm him, but Yugi shrugged it off allowing his anger to take full control. "What's in it for you?"

"What?!" I growled, my eyes flashing.

"I'm supposed to believe that in seven years you suddenly had a full change of heart, when in five thousand years you thrived to kill him!"

"Those five thousand years were nothing like now! You have no idea what was happening during that time!"

"Then what's so different from then and now?!" I faltered at his question.

"It's not your place to know!" I shot back.

"I say it is!"

"You pathetic little runt!"

"Yugi…" Ryo once again tried to hold his boyfriend back but Yugi once again shrugged him off.

"What's in it for you Bakura? Huh?"

"To…" I didn't know how to respond. He was taking down my defenses left and right.

"Maybe you really do enjoy seeing him suffer? Maybe that's why you're having us run away!"

"That's not true! I…" Once again I couldn't finish the statement. How is he doing this?

"You what? Was it another pathetic attempt to gain our trust? You've done it before!"

"Shut the hell up Yugi!" My anger was beyond its normal boiling point! Flashes of red began clouding my vision as my heart rate fluttered in my chest.

"I bet all that you said was a lie! Every last word! You're just a…" With a cry I launched myself at the hikari ready to rip out his throat. Ryo cried out in shock as we hit the floor. My hand instinctively went for my knife. I snatched him by the caller and held the blade to his neck.

"Bakura! Stop!" Ryo cried. He pulled at my shirt, but I refused. This hikari had pushed to far!

"Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about! You weren't there!" I hissed. To my shock and horror an evil smirk curled across Yugi's lips.

"Who says I wasn't there?"

Ryo stopped pulling at my shirt in horror. I felt the blood drain from my face as I stared into those blood red eyes. A different wave of anger coursed through my veins as I grabbed him by the neck again.

"You son of a bitch! Let him go!" I demanded. The demon burst into a fit of laughter. I squeezed my grip tighter causing the other to choke.

"Kill me Bakura! You know you want to! I'm right here!"

"Bakura!" Ryo whimpered. I glanced back at my trembling hikari. Closing my eyes I gripped my knife tightly in my fist.

"Kill me! Free the pharaoh!" The demon's sardonic smirk stretched even further on Yugi's face.

"No." I whispered. I tossed the knife to the side and loosened my grip.

"You're weak!" It spat. I clenched my hand tighter and thrust him hard into the ground.

"You better listen very carefully." I hissed harshly. The demon choked from its lack of air supply. "You better let him go or when I find you…I swear, you'll be begging to go back to _hell!_"

The demon glared angrily baring its teeth. "Our game isn't over yet Bakura! You better watch yourself!"

"You should do the same!" With a low growl it closed it's eyes. When they reopened sparkling violet replaced the harsh blood red.

"Ba…kura?" Yugi choked. I immediately released my grip and crawled off his body. Yugi rolled over into a sitting position gasping for air.

"Yugi!" Ryo sobbed. He rushed over to his lover and embraced him into a tight bear hug.

"W-What happened?" Yugi stuttered. His body was visibly shaking in fear.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I replied. I walked over and retrieved my knife.

"I d-don't know. W-When you were talking th-there was this pressure and I couldn't push it back. Then everything went dark."

"How did the pharaoh posses him though. If he doesn't know where we're at…" Ryo questioned his voice shaking.

"He doesn't need to know where we're at to possess through a mind link." I replied fuming. I stared at the blade in my hand with pure anger.

"Why?" Yugi asked. "What was the purpose of possessing me?"

"Because he was trying to get me to kill you." I replied. And he had almost succeeded. I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist as I stared at my shoes ashamed. How feeble my mind has become to fall for such a simple trick. He was toying with me. Exposing my weaknesses.

"Bakura?" Ryo whimpered. He was still clutching a trembling Yugi to his chest. "D-Do you think he knows where we are?"

"No. I think we're safe for now. There's not enough detail in this room to give away our position." The man nodded his head and buried it into his lover's spiky hair. My fingernails cut through my skin as the remembrance of soft strands of silky hair touching my face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So it was really short I'm sorry. They're in a bunker…or I think that's what it's call…right? That little room underground that people ran into to hide from bomb attacks? Oh well, It was the only thing I could think of. Everyone's allowed a small corny moment in there story!

Coming up: The trio take off hoping to regroup and pull their heads together. The demon has a bit of fun targeting Bakura mentally through the use of magic and memories.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh how I smile with all the lovely reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Thanks so much you people are what keep this story alive. Sorry it's taken a few weeks, but finals and all suddenly appeared out of nowhere. (You can tell how much I actually pay attention.) Anyways big thanks!!!!!!!

And hey Cuteyami! Awesome story. You all should read it. It's quite good! It's another twist to demented torturing of the pharaoh! WAHAHAHA!!! Oh my…….

Read and review!! (if you want) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 9: Damn it!**

Morning finally arose. I climbed up the broken stairs and placed my ear next to the door. There was nothing. Glancing back at the sleeping hikaris I gently and quietly pushed open the hatch and peered out.

My throat immediately clenched as I looked on at the destruction. It's happened again. The home was completely demolished, its debris still slightly smoldering. I stepped out from the bunker and surveyed the rest of my surroundings. There was nothing left. The streets were upturned and broken, every home you could lay your eyes upon had been destroyed to nothing but smoldering wood., lawns were blackened with ash, and the air was filled with the smell of smoke.

I turned around in a full circle taking in the damage. Not a single sound, not a single person, was heard or seen. How many? I wondered to myself. How many dead _this_ time?

Flashback:

I rounded the corner and stopped. There he stood. A small-bloodied arm trapped in his grip. He stared at me, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

"_Welcome Bakura. I was wondering when you'd show up." The demon laughed. "Come to help?"_

"_Only your sanity Pharaoh. And to stop whatever atrocity you're to perform." I growled, disgust lacing my words._

"_You're a little late, Thief. The sands of Egypt have already been blackened." The demon stated. _

"_Then let it only be Egypt and nowhere else. Stop this, Pharaoh." I demanded. The demon laughed at my pathetic attempt. _

"_The pharaoh's not in control anymore!" The demon replied amused. "So you can stop your pathetic pleas."_

"_The Pharaoh is still in there. Whether you're willing to admit it or not!" I seethed. The demon growled and faster than I could blink an eye had his claw like hand gripped around my collar. _

"_You can't save him. It's too late."_

"_Then why is there fear in your eyes?" I questioned smugly. I yelped as my back connected with the corner of a building. _

"_I fear nothing." It growled. He leaped into the air with a powerful beat of his wings. I stared after him as he rose high into the air. "Good luck, Bakura! I'll be waiting for you at our next destination! Feel free to pick up the pieces!"_

_I growled angrily and leaped to my feet as he flew off into the distance laughing. Kicking the ground with my foot I glared sickeningly at the pile of the dead. _

End 

I followed him for weeks to each point of his madness. The areas started out remote targeting small villages and out of the way towns, but soon found their way into more populated and suburban locations. This was the biggest place he'd hit as of yet. He was finally opening up. God only knows how long it'll be until this becomes a media hit.

"Cassandra." I called. There was a pressure in the back of my skull as she reopened the link.

/He's gone then?/

"From here anyways." I replied. "How bad?"

/423 souls moved on./

My heart sunk.

"Any survivors?"

/Only you three./ She answered sadly.

"We need to go after him!"

/We _need_ to come up with a plan./ Cassandra spoke softly. I took a breath hoping to calm my raging nerves.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked grudgingly. My mind had drawn a complete blank. I'd been bullshitting this entire time. I had no idea how I was going to save the pharaoh and I hadn't really sat down and thought about it.

/Gather the hikaris and get them a safe distance away. The only even remote possibility to save the pharaoh is to keep Yugi alive./

"You realize he wont go easily. He'll want to help."

/Forge a deal with him or if necessary use force. Either way, he must be far away from the fight./

"Is there any place to keep him from detection? The pharaoh may not see us in the bunker but he can still use the mind link."

/Distance is the easiest solution even their bond has its limit./

"With are luck we'll have to stick him on the moon." I mumbled. However, she was right. The connection in a mind link grows weak the farther apart the two people are. The connection is still there, but it will become hazy and distorted. The pharaoh and his hikari might have been strong then, but with the severe damage to the pharaoh's spirit the connection could be even weaker.

Scratching the side of my head I turned back toward the bunker. Where could I hide them? After a moments thought a devilish smirk suddenly appeared across my face. "It's been a while since I've seen them." I muttered. Climbing back down the stairs I placed my hand on their shoulders and gave them a good shake.

"Where the hell are we?" Ryo squeaked confused, his eyes snapping open to a sight that definitely wasn't his bedroom. Yugi seemed just as startled but soon a wave of realization crossed over them.

"Is he still up there?" Yugi questioned.

"No he's gone." I replied. He made a move to get up and leave but I pulled him back. "You don't need to go up there. Not yet."

"But…"

"I need you to sit and listen for a minute." Yugi replaced himself next to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Ryo questioned.

"I've spoken with Cassandra and we both agree that we're no longer safe here."

"But…I thought he didn't know where we were." Ryo stated.

"That doesn't solve the problem of his ability to posses Yugi. As long as they have a mind-link we'll all be in danger."

"What are you saying?" Yugi asked warily. I sighed knowing what was to come next.

"We're leaving. Far enough away that you can no longer hold a connection."

"What?! No!" Yugi cried out. "I refuse! I said I would help!"

"And the only way you'll be able to help is if you stay alive!" I yelled back angrily. "If you die there's no hope to save him! Plus, not only will you jeopardize his small chance if you stay here you'll put everyone else in danger!! Do you want more people to die? Do you?"

Yugi shook his head and closed his mouth defeated. "No."

"Bakura, there's no need to be so harsh." Ryo spoke softly. I could see the tint of anger in his gentle eyes.

"Well until the two of you finally come to terms with the reality of this situation I will be. Everyone is in danger and until we do something about it more people will die. And unless you want to add to the body count you better as hell listen to me."

The two were silent for a moment. For a moment I thought I had actually gotten through the two but Yugi's words stated otherwise.

"I wont leave." Yugi stated.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? You have no choice! Unless you want to risk losing every bit of a possible chance…" I was cut off when he spoke again. He stared me straight in the eye his violet irises taking on a darker hue.

"I will _not_ leave."

"You stubborn little…" I felt like picking him up right there and forcing his scrawny little ass out the door but with a calm breath I took another approach. "You have no choice in the matter, Yugi. But I'll make it easier on you. How about we strike a deal."

"Like what?" He questioned. That was a good question.

/Try his friends./ Casandra whispered in the back of my head.

It wasn't a bad idea. Yugi was very protective of his companions. If it involved there safety he would no doubt give in. The only problem was; were his friends still alive? I new from experience that the demon only attacks small areas at a time due to the amount of energy it takes. He won't move out fully until he grows a little further in strength. But I still didn't know how far of an extent his current attack was. 400 souls could only mean a small neighborhood in this city. But if that were the case, why hasn't the media or anyone discovered the wreckage. The place should be swarming with people.

I shook my head. I'll worry about that later. First things first, I had to get Yugi to yield.

"How's this Yugi. If you come along and stay out of the fight I will, as much as I hate this, bring along any of your close, and I emphasize _close,_ friends with you. They'll be safe and out of harms way." I concealed my smile of triumph when his head snapped up in slight shock.

"My friends? But…I don't get it."

"The pharaoh's going to continue to attack whether you're here or not. I can guarantee their safety for a time if and only if you remove yourself from the fight. Is that a deal?"

Yugi turned his head to face Ryo who shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"There's only so much we can do Yugi. If you stay like 'Kura said everything could be put in jeopardy. If we leave that'll at least give us a slight chance. Plus, it'll help keep our friends safe."

Yugi's eyes drooped slightly in sadness. He really did want to help, he just didn't believe the only way he could was by running away. But Ryo and Bakura were right. This was their best option.

"Then where are we supposed to go?" Yugi whispered. I smirked as I thought of our destination.

"Back to Egypt, to meet some old friends."

NPV (holy crap!!)

Jounouchi jumped as a loud rap sounded against his apartment door. Bolting from his seat he clicked the lock undone and opened it a slight crack. Two violet eyes stared back waiting patiently as his friend hurriedly unlocked the chain.

"Yug'! What's up?" Jou greeted warmly.

"Jounouchi, we have to leave immediately." Yugi replied, his expression hard and stoic. Jou cocked his head confused, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"What's wrong?" He questioned seriously. Yugi pushed passed him and entered the small home. Katsuya closed the door shut and looked on at his seemingly pale friend with alarm. "Yug', what's goin' on?"

"Your sister, Honda, Anzu, none are in town right?"

"Yeah, Honda's still in the military and Anzu and Shizuka should still be in America. You know that, but… why ask?"

"Just get packed, quickly." Yugi stated ignoring his question. The man proceeded to look around for any kind of suitcase or backpack. Jounouchi reached over and grabbed his friend by the shoulders trying to make eye contact, but Yugi refused.

"Not, until you tell me what's goin' on. Did something happen to Ryo?"

"What? No, no it's nothing like that, he's waiting downstairs in the parking lot with Bak…uh…someone else."

"With who?"

"Someone else, don't worry about it." Yugi tried to break free, but Jounouchi forced his face towards him. He was shocked to the pale and haunted look on the man's usually calm features. Fear and alarm immediately coursed through Katsuya's body as he thought of the possibilities.

"Did somebody hurt you? Or Ryo? Yugi, tell me what's wrong!" Jou demanded. Yugi bowed his head as he tried to hold back the wave of emotion. Jou wrapped him in a tight bear hug, his fear escalating even more. "Yugi?"

"I'll tell you later, okay? But right now we don't have time. Everyone's in danger, we have to leave. Please, Jou."

Jounouchi nodded his head and took off to his bedroom. With in five minutes he had several items of clothing and necessities packed in a small shoulder bag. Yugi nodded and taking a deep breath led him back out the door.

"Leave them, you wont need them anymore." Yugi muttered as Jou pulled out his keys intent on locking his door. Confused he dropped the keys to the floor and followed his friend out to the parking lot.

"Ready?" Ryo questioned as the two exited the building. Jounouchi noted how he looked just as distraught as Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"Care to enlighten me?" Jounouchi whispered to Ryo.

"No time for that we leave _now_." Jou bit back a scream as Bakura sauntered out behind the alleyway.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jounouchi cried bewildered. Confusion overwhelmed his brain as he stared at the 'supposed to be dead' Yami.

"Saving your ass, now shut the hell up and follow me." Bakura demanded.

"Do as he says, Jou." Ryo spoke seeing Jounouchi hesitate.

"Fuck no! Are you crazy?" He yelled. "He should be dead! The pharaoh killed him!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a second chance?" Bakura smirked. Jounouchi glared furiously, but a soft hand stopped him from sending the other back to the grave.

"Jou, please. It's safe." Yugi replied gently. He gave him a slight nudge and before Jounouchi could say no, he was walking briskly with the other three towards the alley.

"Step inside the circle." Bakura demanded. The three obliged and did as they were told.

"Won't he sense your magic?" Ryo questioned.

"Yes, but it wont do him any good." Bakura replied. "Hold onto each other tightly. If one of you lets go who knows where you'll wind up. "

"What's goin' on?" Jounouchi asked his voice slightly shaking as he gripped the two hikaris desperately for some kind of reality.

"We're going for a little trip." Bakura smiled. He stepped inside the circle grasping Ryo's wrist tightly. Closing his eyes he began to call upon the shadows. Black mist surrounded their bodies, slithering like snakes across their skin. Jou felt a shiver as the foreign magic flowed through his body. Tightening his grip he gazed at his two friends.

It was then that he noticed something odd.

"Where's you're guys' luggage?"

"There was nothing left to salvage." Ryo replied.

"What?!"

There was a loud crack and in an instant the group was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shortness sadness. Sorry. What'd you think? What are you expecting? There's the question. What are your ideas on this story? What more does it need or what do you expect's going to happen next? I would love to know!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!! I greatly appreciate it!!!!!!

Not much to say today, see you all next chapter!!!!!!!! It should be much longer. 

-Tragedyluver

Coming up: Bakura is targeted mentally and magically with his confrontation with the demon!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Super fast update!! WOOH!!! And it's longer!! Double wooh! WOOH WOOH!!!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys are the coolest!!! All those who gave me a ideas or there thoughts I was glad to hear..read…whatever. They didn't quite have an impact on this chapter because I wrote this entire thing the same day I submitted the last so it was already written. But I'm taking everything from what you said to heart. New schemes and avenues have already begun to formulate in my brain!! WAHAHAHA!!!

Anyways, read and enjoy. Review if you're feeling kind. -

Warning: A little more foul language. Haven't really warned people before so better late then never.

READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 10:

Jounouchi dropped to his knees as soon as he felt solid ground return. Clutching his stomach he desperately fought the nausea that was coming on. Ryo and Yugi stood next to him slightly shaken, but otherwise no worse for wear.

"We…need to go…there." Bakura huffed pointing slightly off into the distance. Yugi and Ryo took in their surroundings (Jounouchi was much too busy trying not to puke) and realized they were standing in an open garden. The ground was littered with different types of green vegetables and fruit plants. Several berry trees hovered near the end of the fenced area and straight ahead sat a small little house.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked. Bakura didn't answer as his vision became blurry and his body began to sway. "'Kura?"

The two hikaris quickly grabbed his shoulders as Bakura's legs gave out and he fell to the ground dazed. Ryo touched his forehead and quickly snatched his hand back as the heat burnt his flesh.

"Is he alright?" Jounouchi questioned slightly concerned, finally coming around.

"He's got a fever." Ryo announced worriedly.

"Bakura what's wrong?" Yugi asked, propping the thief up.

"Get off…'mfine…" He mumbled. He clutched his head as a pounding headache began to course through his brain and his vision began to grow hazy. "le'megetup…" As he attempted to push the two away his brain cried out in agony and the world went black. His body slumped into Ryo's arms motionless.

"He passed out!" Ryo cried shocked.

"Jounouchi, go get help!" Yugi ordered as he checked Bakura's vital signs. He was relieved to find a slightly erratic pulse beneath the skin.

"What?"

"Fine, I'll get help." Yugi growled. He stood to his feet and quickly yet gently, for he was trying _not_ to kill the plants, took off toward the house. Jounouchi watched after him, but Ryo's concerned whimper brought his attention back to the thief.

"He'll be fine, Ryo."

"It's not that." He sniffed. "I'm so confused and frightened. Jou, I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out." Jounouchi replied smiling. He placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. What were they supposed to figure out? He didn't have a clue what was going on in the first place. "Ryo, I'm as confused as you are."

"And you don't even know half the story." Ryo laughed, not out of humor but out of desperation. He brushed away his tears as he stared forlornly at his Yami. "In one night, everything's changed. It seems like everything we worked for just went up in smoke."

"Aw, come on, Ryo. It can't be that bad." Jou replied still not really grasping the severity of the situation.

"Jou, our house was destroyed by a flying SUV."

"Oh," His eyes were slightly wide from shock but he continued to attempt to boost the other's moral. "Well…at least you and Yugi are still safe. I mean, you still have each other."

"I'm just hoping it'll stay that way." Ryo whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi questioned puzzled. Ryo was hesitant to reply.

"Yugi's really upset and I'm just afraid he'll risk his life and….get hurt o-or worse. He cares about him so much I know he'll do anything to save him even at the cost of his own life." The tears began to leak again only this time Ryo didn't try to wipe them away.

"I-I don't understand. I-Is he cheating on you or…what's going on?" Jounouchi's confusion had taken on a new height.

"No, Jou. It's…it's…he's so distant anymore. Ever since those nightmares he hasn't been quite the same. He…I…" To Jounouchi's horror Ryo burst into sobs. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other carefully avoiding the unconscious Yami.

"You can tell me, Ryo." Jou encouraged.

"I'm worried about him, Jounouchi. He tried to kill him yesterday. There was no remorse. We were terrified and then when Bakura told us what was going on it was as if every bit of happiness we ever had just fell apart. You've seen him Jou. This whole situation has him so upset and confused. He's so bent on saving him that… what if he leaves _me _in the process?"

"Ryo you're not making any sense!" Jounouchi replied in anguish. What was going on?!! "Yugi would never leave you."

"Ryo!!" Jounouchi and Ryo both jolted in surprise as a surprisingly familiar voice called out behind them. Jou whipped his head around and was shocked to see Rishid and Marik rushing to their aid.

"Holy hell!" Jounouchi squeaked. They definitely weren't in Domino anymore. Marik skidded down next to the unconscious Yami taking a few turnip plants with him. Rishid stopped beside Jounouchi and surveyed the scene.

"Ryo? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Marik asked angrily directing toward the unconscious Yami. Bakura shook his head no.

"He's a little overwhelmed." Jounouchi replied seeing how Ryo could hardly speak.

"What's going on?" Marik questioned confused.

'Confusion seems to be the emotion of the day.' Jounouchi thought to himself. Then aloud he answered: "I'm not sure myself, but from what I understand Bakura is in the process of saving our lives."

"What?" Marik shrieked incredulously.

"Don't ask. I know as much as you right now."

"Let's get them into the house." Rishid spoke softly. He had been so quiet the entire time Jounouchi had almost forgotten he was there. With two big, tanned strong arms and the slight aid of both Marik and Jounouchi Rishid was able to swing Bakura over his shoulder and carry him like a sack of potatoes.

Yugi and Ishizu watched as the five returned to the house. Yugi stared confused at Ryo as he came up the steps, the tear streaks obvious. Ryo, however, just smiled and continued following the others inside. Rishid dumped Bakura unceremoniously on the sofa near the end of the room. Ishizu left to retrieve a wet cloth and a bowl of cool water. The room was tense and eerily silent.

"Well, there's a way to have a surprise visit!" Marik laughed easing the tension considerably.

"Sorry about all this." Yugi apologized smiling as well. Jounouchi noted how his eyes didn't light up like they usually did. Ryo must have as well because he dropped his head a mask of worry written all over his face.

"So, how've you all been?" Jounouchi asked stretching slightly.

"We've been great! We actually just finished painting the bathroom. Rishid picked the colors. They're bright and chipper, said he couldn't pee in a dreary room." Marik replied happy to start a conversation. Rishid blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Not entirely true." He amended. Jounouchi laughed in good humor.

"What colors?" Jou inquired.

The three continued to talk as if nothing were wrong. Ishizu came back from the kitchen and began to dab Bakura's head with the damp cloth. She smiled occasionally when they would address her but she kept her attention solely on the thief and the two distant hikaris. She noticed how their chipper attitudes were completely vacant and the dark circles beneath their eyes. Ryo obviously had been crying and Yugi looked quite weary. Both their gazes were transfixed on the thief, never wavering.

"So, any idea on what's going on here?" Marik asked changing the subject after their first died away.

"I haven't a clue. Yugi does though, right?" Jounouchi replied directing toward the clueless hikari.

"What?" He asked confused.

"They were askin' if you knew what was goin' on." Jou replied with slight patience. He was desperate to know what was going on, too.

"Oh…um….yes…….ish."

"Ish?"

"Bakura can explain it better than we can." Ryo replied. Yugi flashed him a smile in thanks. Neither of them were probably in any mental condition to repeat the story. Marik noticed their uncomfort and smiled apologetically.

"Well anything that's got him involved has got to be an interesting story."

"You have no idea." Ryo mumbled.

"So, how did the four of you get here? It obviously wasn't by machine considering you wound up in my garden." Ishizu spoke.

"We're sorry about that. We tried to avoid stepping on anything." Yugi replied. Marik rubbed the back of his head and looked the other way.

"Yeah," Jou laughed. "One moment we're standing in an alleyway at Domino city and the next I've got a carrot stuck up my ass!" Marik burst into laughter and Rishid had to use his hand to hide his smile.

"So it was by magic." Ishizu stated more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah," Ryo confirmed. "Is that why he passed out?"

"That's probably the most plausible cause. Taking the three of you and then himself so far is very straining on the body. It's a difficult feat that most item wielders can't do, even with just themselves." Ishizu explained. "Truthfully, I don't know how he survived."

The group was silent for a long time, waiting for Bakura to finally wake up. Several hours passed bringing on the heat of the afternoon sun. Ishizu stayed by the thief's side continuously applying water to his face. The humor was gone once again and was replaced with the nerve racking tension. Marik's previous swing of good cheer had also vanished. He had tried to refrain from looking at the thief pretending he hadn't existed, but as the silence fell his eyes were drawn to the unconscious body. Horrible memories of Alcatraz began to arise along with a deep anger thought to have been discarded of. But the longer he stared the more his blood burned with a hidden hatred. He glanced at the two hikaris and noticed the evident weariness on their faces. What had happened to them? What had Bakura done?

"How _did_ he come back?" Marik asked breaking the silence. Disdain lacing his words.

"We're not even a hundred percent sure. He sort of just appeared on our doorstep." Yugi informed.

"No doubt he's up to no good." Marik growled eyeing the body with hate. He should kill him right there. End whatever trouble is going on.

"I save three lives and I'm still met with disdain. I'm beginning to think this is pointless." The group jumped as Bakura came too and spoke. His eyes blinked open, still hazy but clear enough for him to see his surroundings. On shaky limbs he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"You didn't tell us it was going to harm you taking us all at once. You should have made a second trip." Ryo scolded angrily.

"And by the time I made it back to pick up the last person he would have already been dead. So I appreciate the concern but I don't need it."

"He's just worried about you, Bakura." Jounouchi snipped angrily.

"And I have a relentless headache so your voices just make it all the more worse." Bakura replied aggravated.

"You haven't changed at all." Marik hissed.

"On the contrary, I have changed immensely. Now, did anything follow us in? Black mass, squawking bird, demon, bug, anything?"

"Not that we're aware of." Ishizu replied eyeing the other suspiciously.

"Not as if you'd been aware of it anyways." Bakura muttered. Those creatures were extremely sneaky.

"Bakura, how did you survive? By all laws you should be dead." Ishizu inquired.

"And since when have I ever followed the law? Cassandra helped me." He replied rubbing his aching skull. The two hikaris nodded in understanding but the rest were completely confused.

"Who?"

"What, the hikaris haven't told you anything?" One look at everyone's faces answered the question. "You haven't told them anything?" The two shook their heads.

"You were there. You'll tell it better." Ryo replied. Bakura growled annoyed. He didn't have time to go back into memory lane and retail the story. He needed to get moving.

/Have you forgotten the reason you're here? Get Yugi a safe distance away and _come up with a __plan_/ Cassandra spoke answering his thoughts.

"Shut up." Bakura growled.

"Excuse me?" Ishizu snipped taken aback.

"I'm not talking to _you_ I'm talking to _her_." He replied pointing at his head.

"He has another mind-link." Ryo explained.

"Now even I'm confused. Bakura, what's going on? Why do those two look so frightened and how the hell did you wind up in my garden? I want an explanation!" Ishizu ordered. Bakura raised his eyebrows in shock.

/I like her./ Cassandra laughed.

"Calm down my sister." Rishid soothed placing his hand upon hers.

"We're sorry Ishizu. We can leave. We didn't actually know we were coming here." Ryo softly spoke, his voice dripping with apologies. Ishizu relaxed and smiled gently toward the obviously upset hikaris.

"No, it's not you. I'm happy you came to us, really. It's _you_," She whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at the thief. "That I'm having a problem with. How is all this possible. You should be dead!" Marik and Rishid took a step back not used to seeing their sister lose her temper. Ishizu wasn't used to not having the answers. She usually had some idea to what was going on, but all of this was quite absurd.

"And God only knows how much I wish I still was. Then I wouldn't have to be here chasing after an insane demon that's bent on destroying the world!! Did you catch that? Oh, yes! For once I'm actually trying to save your pathetic asses rather than take them away! Shall I make a quick adjustment and go back to the way I was before? Huh? Would you like that?"

"Don't yell at my sister!" Marik growled angrily.

"I'll yell all I want you feeble minded fool!" Bakura hissed back dangerously.

"Bakura that's enough!" Ryo demanded.

"I don't know why I let you into my home! I should have killed you on the couch!" Marik yelled back, his eyes flashing. Rishid immediately stood up and held his brother's shoulders.

"An act of a coward! Fits your style you dog faced scum!"

"Bakura why the hell are you here?!" Ishizu demanded her anger escalating.

"I think this was a bad idea." Yugi murmered to Ryo.

"I'm beginning to think so, too."

"Didn't you here me the first time? This entire fucking planet is in peril if I can't stop the pharaoh! But seeking the help of the three imbeciles was probably the stupidest idea I've ever thought of!" Bakura roared back. His headache pounded mercilessly against his temples causing spots to cloud his vision.

"What did you call me?" Marik yelled. Now both Rishid and Jou were hanging on to him desperately trying to keep him from lunging. Bakura smirked enjoying their heated expressions. A sudden immense strike of pain suddenly flashed through his pain forcing him to clutch his skull in agony.

"For the love of God Cassandra would you take this fucking headache away!!!" The group stayed silent confused on whom he was addressing. Bakura suddenly relaxed and dropped his hands as the pain disappeared. "Thank. You."

"You jerk!" Marik hissed.

"Oh shut up." Bakura replied waving off the comment. With his body finally under control he could allow his temper to dissolve. "We don't have time to argue. The pharaoh's still out there."

"The pharaoh's here?" Rishid asked puzzled. "We did not see him."

"Heh! He's around, but you don't want to see him." Bakura stated. "He has a temper worse than mine."

"My other half isn't back as well is he?" Marik questioned his anger slowly dissipating as well.

"Thank God no."

"Where's the pharaoh, Bakura?" Ishizu inquired forcing herself to relax. It's been so long since she's actually lost control of her anger.

"Still in Domino I'm hoping."

"Why didn't he come?" Jounouchi questioned feeling slightly upset nobody told him. Bakura sighed and plopped himself back on the couch slightly exhausted from the sudden fight.

"It's not really the pharaoh." Yugi answered digging his toe into the floor.

"Well, it is but it isn't." Ryo amended trying to make sense.

"That's not right? Maybe he's just a little different after he left." Marik stated. Bakura snorted.

"The demon tried to kill Yugi."

"Is it true?" Ishizu asked shocked. Yugi and Ryo nodded. The four of them paled. Ishizu had to covere her mouth with her hand to keep from gasping allowed.

"But…why?" Marik asked stunned.

"It's a long story." Bakura grumbled.

/Tell them Bakura. You barged into their home they deserve to know. /

"Do you have five hours to spare?" He didn't want to do this. Everyone but the hikaris nodded.

"Can we wait somewhere else? I don't think we can last through another session." Ryo whispered. Yugi nodded in agreement. He only needed to be told once. A second he couldn't do.

"Of course, you two can stay in our guest bedroom tonight. It's too dangerous to be going anywhere. There've been quite a few suspicious murders this past month." Ishizu replied slightly dazed with confusion but still seemingly able to keep her composure.

'They're not suspicious at all.' Bakura thought to himself. He watched as the Egyptian woman led the two men into a separate room leaving Bakura alone with the three men. 'They should've stayed so I didn't have to retail it by myself.'

/You'll be fine. I'm here with you./ Cassandra consoled. Bakura nodded in thanks. Maybe it would be easier the second time around.

"Is it really going to take five hours?" Marik asked hoping the thief had just been exaggerating.

"I suggest you find a cushy seat and a box of tissues." Bakura replied smirking with no humor. As soon as Ishizu returned he began his tale.

Forgive all those that you love

For there's nothing worst

Than dying with a grudge

The hours ticked by as Yugi and Ryo sat on the bed next to each other. Neither spoke a word as they listened to the quiet murmur in the room down the hall. Ryo stared at his hands not knowing what to do. He glanced at his boyfriend but he was completely distant lost in his own thoughts. Ryo grimaced as his own thoughts began to invade.

When was the pharaoh going to attack again? Where? Who? Will they ever be able to help him? Was he still there like Bakura said or was it just a figment of a hopeful imagination? Was it already too late? He rung his hands silently as he thought of this. Should he voice that thought to Yugi? Another glance at Yugi's face forced Ryo to hold his tongue. He didn't need to add to the weight.

Ryo suddenly flinched as an image of Bakura and his judgment slipped through the mind-link. He was thankful yet somewhat disappointed Yugi didn't notice. He felt so distant lately. Like the person he loved wasn't really there. His body was there, but his mind and his spirit weren't. It was a strange feeling. Through all the years they had been together not once had he ever felt lonely, but lately…ever since the nightmares two months ago it was different. Yugi lacked a decent amount of sleep and was quieter than normal. The day Bakura showed up had actually been one of Yugi's lighter moods. But now it felt as if the Yugi with the infectious happiness he loved would be gone forever.

Perhaps it was selfish of him, but right now Ryo couldn't give a damn what happened to the pharaoh if that meant losing Yugi in the process. He wasn't willing to give up the one person he loved to save an ancient spirit. Of course the moment he thought that an image of a bloodied pharaoh escaped the mind link again causing Ryo to drop his head in shame.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, noticing the awkward shift to his left.

"I'm fine." Ryo stated somewhat harshly. Yugi cocked his head slightly hurt at the tone, but he didn't push.

"Okay." And to Ryo's frustration went back to staring out the window.

The hours slowly moved on, Ryo's back began to ache so he moved from a sitting to a laying position allowing him to stare at the ceiling tiles. It really was a nice house. They'd done a great job fixing it up. The walls were a soft shade of lavender with a wooden floor. Random painting of Egypt's sights gracefully gave the room an alluring style. It was nice, but it wasn't home. It had been gone two days and he was already missing it. The old crack in the kitchen wall, the squeaky stairs; he even missed the toilet that roared every time you'd flush it. (A/N I have one of those, scares the shit outta me.) But it was all gone; all his belongings, his pictures, his hopes. Now that he thought about it, they were technically homeless. The thought made him grin. They were freaking homeless! Not once in his life had he dreamt he'd be homeless!

He turned to Yugi about to share his revelation, but changed his mind. He'd probably think he was crazy for internally laughing at something such as that. His smile faded and he returned back to his solemn thoughts. He really did want to go home. Only…there was nothing to go home, too.

The door suddenly banged open causing Ryo to jump up in surprise. Even Yugi was shaken out of his deep thoughts. Marik ran in and gave the two men exceedingly tight bear hugs.

"I'm so sorry you guys! You can stay as long as you like!" He sniffed.

"Uh…thanks?" Ryo choked as his air supply was cut off.

"He's done already?" Yugi asked rubbing his sore arms.

"Yes, finally! I think he left out a few parts, but I don't think I really want to know." He used the back of his hand to rub away the new set of oncoming tears. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can we." Ryo replied rubbing his equally sore arms.

"Are you guys going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine." Yugi answered. Ryo nodded his head and dropped his hands to his lap. Rishid and Jounouchi suddenly came in and both gave as equally if not tighter hugs. Rishid had tears in his eyes along with Jounouchi and after a while Marik was back right along with them. In the end they all were trying to comfort each other.

"Bakura, I'm sorry for earlier. I should have held my temper." Ishizu apologized as she sat with the thief in the living room. Her eyes were wet with tears and her make-up was slightly ruined from the constant dabbing of the tissue.

"It's fine. You weren't really the one to lose their temper anyhow." Bakura replied somewhat distantly. He had been wrong. It was even worse this time around. However, he did leave a few parts out deciding they weren't important and they were too hard for him to repeat.

"Do you think they'll be safe? Here?"

"For now. He knows we left, but he won't know where. It won't matter anyways after I return. He'll either follow the trail or deviate from the path to finish off the city, but I don't think he'll travel all the way back here. It wouldn't be reasonable."

"How do you expect to save him?"

"I have no idea." Bakura replied truthfully. "I was hoping you could shed a little light."

"To tell you the truth Yugi seems to be the most logical option. If anyone he'd be the one to get through to him."

"After the other night when the pharaoh attacked I'm not so sure. He didn't even hesitate." Bakura sighed. "And even if it is Yugi, I want to exhaust every other possibility before we put him in harms way. If we lose him it's all over."

"There's more to that statement than what you're letting on." Ishizu commented tossing her tissue into the wastebasket. Bakura snorted in denial. "I think your afraid of using him because he reminds you too much of the pharaoh. On top of that if he dies, what'll happen to Ryo? You know best the harsh obstacles he's been through. Losing Yugi could damage him beyond repair."

Bakura turned his face away angrily. She had read him like a book. He could remember a time when he could withstand anything and not so much as show a hint of emotion. He sighed.

"I don't want to risk it. There has to be another way. Zorc used a ritual to combine the demon and the pharaoh's spirit. Perhaps there's a ritual to separate them as well."

"Perhaps, but were would you find such a spell?"

"I don't know. You have Egypt's resources at your fingertips. I'm sure you have a few spells locked away."

"But from what I understand this doesn't include only Egyptian magic."

"It's a start." Bakura pressed.

"I'll see what I can do." Ishizu replied. The clock on the wall struck nine. Its music echoed through the house with a hollow chime. There was a time when the noise was comforting and bright, but today it was dark and felt like the inevitable countdown to their demise. "It's been a long day. We should all get some rest. We'll think better after a good night sleep."

"That's _if_ you can sleep." Ishizu didn't comment as she went to the backroom to round up the others. Bakura continued to sit on the couch as he stared out the front window. The sky was black and peppered with distant stars. How could a night look so beautiful at such a horrible hour? He ran a hand through white strands.

/It'll be fine, Bakura. Just be patient./ Cassandra whispered.

'Are you leaving?'

/For tonight. They're growing suspicious. I'll be back tomorrow. Get some rest./ With that she retreated and was gone. Bakura rubbed the back of his neck releasing the tension. She was right. He really did need to get some rest. He couldn't fight if he was dragging his feet.

The room was suddenly filled again as the group reentered. He could see their sorrow filled faces and the obvious signs of nightmares to come. Standing to his feet Bakura stretched out his cramped legs.

"Shall we keep watch?" Marik asked.

"I really don't see any point. The likely hood of him actually following is close to none and even if he does what are you going to do? He's almost invisible in the night and seeing you prancing around on the porch only ensures your death." Bakura replied casually.

"It'll at least give us a chance." Jounouchi countered. Bakura rolled his eyes seeing he wasn't going to win.

"Fine. Two at a time. Just try not to look suspicious. The neighbors might get the wrong idea seeing shift changes." The group nodded. "Who wants to go first?"

"Marik and I offer to go first." Rishid replied.

"Jou and I could go next." Yugi put in.

"You sure?" Jou questioned.

"Can't sleep well anyways." Yugi replied smiling.

"Fine then Ryo and I will go last. Two hours each and no more. Clear?" Bakura questioned his voice full of a foreign authority. Everyone nodded in acceptance.

"I will direct you to your rooms then." Ishizu spoke.

The group was led to their quarters. Marik, Rishid and Jounouchi shared a room while Yugi and Ryo took the other. Ishizu slept in her own and Bakura chose to sleep on the couch. As they readied off to bed Jounouchi couldn't help but glance occasionally at the two hikaris. Ryo kept glancing at Yugi who seemed completely oblivious. When Ryo failed to catch the others attention he would drop his head and look the opposite direction. Shaking his head bemused Jounouchi retreated into his room waiting for his shift to take place.

The night was cool with a gentle breeze. It was amazing the contrast between the blistering sun of the day and the chilled moon of the night. Darkness covered the land blotting out any sign of other life. The neighbors Bakura had warned them of were nonexistent. The Ishtar house was far off in its own piece of land distancing themselves from prying eyes. The solitude made the night all the more tense as the minutes ticked by.

Marik and Rishid sat on the porch lost in thought. Nothing of interest commenced through their two hours except for a few jackal cries and the skittering of nocturnal lizards. When the clock eventually struck twelve they relieved themselves from their positions and headed inside to wake the next pair. They weren't surprised to see the two already waiting, wide-awake. Exchanging several goodnights the two men headed off to their room while Yugi and Jounouchi headed outside.

Jounouchi eagerly wrapped up in the blanket left behind so they could keep warm. Easing himself down, he rested against the upper step gazing out over the flat land. Yugi soon joined him with a blanket of his own.

"You doin' alright?" Jou questioned as Yugi sat beside him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yugi replied. Joey noted the short answer. "How about you?"

"I'm slightly shaken." He answered pulling the blanket closer out of comfort. Yugi nodded and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved." He mumbled.

"Yug'…" Jounouchi sighed. "You know I'm there to support you one hundred percent, so stop feeling guilty. Besides, with what sounds to be going on I'm quite thankful." Yugi nodded again, but didn't reply. Jounouchi allowed his gaze to settle on the starts. "Do you think we can save him?"

Yugi closed his eyes as he ran a shaky palm through his bangs. The image of the pharaoh's hate filled face crossed his mind.

"I don't know." He replied truthfully. "With all my heart I want to say yes, but… you didn't see his face. I couldn't see a trace of him left! Alls I saw was this…this…monster. It was as if nothing resembled him. His eyes were so filled with hate Jou it made Bakura look like a puppy dog." Jounouchi wrapped an arm around his distraught friend. "I don't want to sound so pessimistic but what if there really is nothing left? What if what Bakura saw was only his imagination or what if it's gone now? Jou, I love the pharaoh with all my heart but what I saw was not him."

"I-I know." Jounouchi stuttered, the reality of the situation slightly sinking in. "I'm having such a hard time really believing all this is true. In the beginning I thought that perhaps Bakura was just making up lies like he usually does, but hearing it from you and Ryo…I can't really deny it."

"It makes you wonder where we really sent him doesn't it?" Yugi muttered twisting the blanket between his hands.

"I thought we were helping him." Jou replied softly, tears threatened to come as self blame started to set in.

"So did I." The hikari whispered suddenly overcome with emotion. "I shouldn't have tried to beat him. I thought he wanted to go, but now…he knew! He willingly went knowing the consequences!"

"He thought he was doing the right thing."

Yugi couldn't reply. The pharaoh knew he had too. It was his destiny and he was bound to fulfill it no matter the consequences. Logically the pharaoh committed a noble deed, but Yugi couldn't give a shit about logic. They should have used someone else, the pharaoh was the last person who deserved to be subjected to such a cruel fate. Not after everything he had done.

A warm arm snaked around his shoulders as Jounouchi tried to comfort him. He could almost guess the thoughts going through the other's head believing they were probably thinking much of the same thing. Yugi eventually calm down and relaxed. The two sat in silence for a while keeping a silent watch on the darkness. Jou sighed shifting uncomfortably to a better position. His mind flashed to Ryo as he caught a side ways glance at his friend.

"Yugi, can I talk to you about something?" Jounouchi questioned softly. Yugi nodded for him to continue.

"I've been watching you and Ryo lately and I've got the feeling something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Yug', I know how much the pharaoh means to ya and all, but I'm just warnin' ya don't forget what you have now." Jounouchi rubbed the side of his head as he tried to come up with a way to explain seeing Yugi's puzzled expression. "I think Ryo's a little overwhelmed by what's been happenin' and…Yug'… he's afraid of losing you."

"Losing me? Where did he get that?" Yugi asked shocked.

"We were talkin' earlier and he was commenting on your devotion to the pharaoh and how you'd do anything for him. He's worried that you'll get so wrapped up in fighting that you'll forget about him."

Yugi opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it and turned his face in the direction his lover was sleeping. "Have I been that preoccupied?"

"I think he's afraid of being left behind. He's afraid you'll get yourself hurt or…killed." He had a hard time choking out the last word. "You know he won't say anything Yug'. He'd do whatever to make ya happy."

"I know." Yugi sighed feeling ashamed. "We haven't really talked about what's been going on. Everything was just so sudden, you know?"

"Completely." Jou replied dryly.

"I know I've been selfish. I…I should be looking out for Ryo more than I have been. I've just been so confused and angry and… scared. I mean when Yami tried to…to kill me it was like someone kicked me in the gut." Yugi cringed hugging his sides protectively.

"I know you mean the best, Yug'. Just don't lose sight of him. That's what happened between me and Mai. Look at us now. We fell apart. It was the worst feeling in the world and I don't want the two of you going through the same thing."

"I'll apologize after our shift. Best enjoy it while I can right? Who knows what's going to happen." Yugi laughed slightly disturbed.

"Yeah, cherish every minute of it." Jou replied softly.

The last of their hour eventually went by and their shift was finally over. Bakura walked out onto the steps signaling it was his turn. As Yugi was about to walk past Bakura pulled him to the side.

"I'll do the shift by myself. There's no point for Ryo to come outside."

"I'll tell him." Yugi replied and walked back inside.

Ryo was curled up in a ball beneath the sheets. His hands fisted his pillow as he tried to stay warm. Yugi found his way to the edge of the bed and quietly pulled off his boots. Lifting the sheets he snuggled beneath them wrapping his arm gently around his lover's waist. The smell of Ryo's hair made his heart ache. It felt so long since he had truly noticed the smell of his perfume-y shampoo.

"Ryo." He whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Was the quiet reply. "I can't seem to sleep. Is it my turn?"

"Bakura says not to worry about it."

"Oh." The two fell silent. Yugi brushed the hair off Ryo's neck.

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized holding Ryo slightly tighter.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"It's not your fault."

"I should be taking care of you better. I've been selfish." Yugi admitted. Ryo turned around to look at his face. Yugi's eyes dripped with sincere apology and sadness.

"It's okay." Ryo eased. He turned over and curled up against Yugi's chest. "I know this has been especially hard on you."

"It's no excuse, Ryo." Yugi stopped and sighed once again burying his face into Ryo's white hair. "You know I love you. And there's nothing that will ever change that."

"I-I know. I love you too." Ryo's voice started to tremble.

"Ryo?" Yugi cupped Ryo's chin and forced him to make eye contact. Ryo's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Yugi, I'm scared." He whispered. "Everything that's occurred it's like…just a nightmare. I don't want to believe it could be true, but with Bakura back and th-the pharaoh….I don't want anyone else to die. I don't want to lose you." He sobbed. Yugi held him tight comfortingly.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

"But how? How can you promise? He's after you!"

"He doesn't know where we are, Ryo. You'll see. Everything will be fine."

"But what if it won't be? What if we don't win this time? What if we fail?"

"We won't. So don't even begin to let thoughts like that enter your head. Understood?" Ryo nodded his head and held Yugi impossibly closer. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I love you, Yugi." Ryo whispered.

"I love you, too, Ryo. I always will."

Tomorrow they would engage once again into this realistic nightmare, but for the moment, with the reassurance of each other's presence, the two were able to drift off into a haunted yet peaceful sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ta da! That's about as intimate any relationship shall get. Well okay kisses perhaps, but I am unable to go farther as much as I know some of you would like me too. I would but ya know, if my mom caught me I'd never be able to finish the story. She'd chop off all my fingers and then shoot out my perverted mind. TT

So sorry. Not like anything close to something like _that_ is even close to happening this early in the story, but hey just heads up.

And yeah, the little poem in the middle there…it was like a random intermission, created sort of a break there. I was getting to write the next scene when it randomly popped in my brain so I quickly wrote it down. Just a random poetic piece of advice.

One thing I fear as I write this is their personalities. I don't like writing from certain points of view because I fear I'll make their personality too strong or too weak especially too weak. I don't like weak minds. It makes me feel as if I'm writing about a grade schooler. So if anything most are stronger than probably the actual manga suggests. Probably. Bakura's the hardest to get right since in the manga and anime he's technically possessed by Zorc. You never really see Bakura alone except for in the Memory arc. In that part of the series I really sympathized for the man, especially after he died. Nobody ever really cared or thought about it. Granted he was a insane psychotic murderer, but who wouldn't be after seeing what he saw? But when he's just the thief with no Zorc attached he seems a little less sadistic. A little. It's still there just not as much. So he's hard to do since there's so little of him to go off of.

I didn't get as far as I hoped. Sorry. I really had expected to be back in Domino already, but it took a turn for the 'emotional' side with the two hikaris. Wasn't really expecting that…anyways, next chapter I swear gore and action and the tormentation of Bakura….and other random people….will ENSUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviews are all welcome! Please.

Thanks for reading!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

AN UPDATION HAS OCCURRED!!!! YAAAY!!!!!! HAS IT GONE ANYWHERE AGAIN!!!!! Slightly.

Thanks to all my reviewers I luv you guys!!! Those who gave me ideas I bow down to you!!! You're guys's reviews are so funny and nice. I was laughing so hard on my computer at a several of them.

Anywho, I don't have much to say today so read on and ENJOY!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The pain was intense. It radiated through his spirit like a hundred knives pulsating against his already tainted skin. He could hear the whispers echoing all around him, mocking him, filling his mind with poisoned philosophy. He could see nothing but darkness and could feel nothing but the chains on his body and the clawed hand upon his back. The hand that never left, always present creating a damaging pressure.

The pharaoh was silent, knowing full well the consequences of uttering a sound. He didn't fight, he didn't challenge. He gave over full control to the demon. What was the point? He would eventually dissipate into a world of nothingness. He knew his fate. He accepted it. He would go willingly. He chose this and to fight would only bring him more insufferable pain. No, he would allow himself some sort of ease.

The sharp hand suddenly pressed down hard, its claws digging mercilessly into his scarred back. Yami cringed, but didn't open his eyes. The demon was anxious. The whispers had ceased and the energy around him was tense. Strange. What was the reason for this sudden change in emotion? Curiosity killed the cat. The pharaoh knew this, but he was already dead. What did he care?

A low inhuman growl sounded above his head. The demon was angry. Interesting. An emotion so familiar with the monstrosity but somehow this was different. It was a frustrated sort of anger. What did the demon have to be frustrated about? Surely, Yami knew it lived and must have some sort of social interaction, but what had set the monster off?

Curiosity was such a damning emotion. It could either bring great pleasure or pain, but you never found out until you peeked. The joy and most sanity in the pharaoh's life might have been gone, but curiosity was no victim to either. It was an emotion that touched every living creature on the planet no matter how beaten or broken they were. It could always over power the insecurity. With the fascination to know more and to see the surprise hardly any man or beast could resist. That's why even in the pharaoh's broken state he dared, even if it were just a peek, to give in to his curiosity.

Slowly he opened his eyelids. His dull crimson eyes opened for the first time since his binding with the demon. He wasn't surprised to see the thick walls of his soul room blackened and crumbling. The smell it produced was of death and decay. He allowed his eyes to travel to the floor. Rivers of blood oozed through broken cracks and leaked from the ceiling puddling in small ponds.

Yami's heart clenched as he continued to stare at the liquid much akin to the color of his eyes. Something was different about it. It was blood of course but…a small leak from above dripped but a foot in front of his face. He stared at it curiously. It grew bigger and bigger with each drop eventually forming a puddle much like the others. There was a small flicker of light and Yami had to use every ounce of self-control he had left to keep from crying out. As the light had passed over the pool causing a slight glimmer, Yami could see hundreds of faces frozen in death inside its depths.

Once again Yami shut his eyes. What was the meaning of that? Who were those people? Why in blood? His curiosity had wounded him this time and brought many more questions to his severely weakened mind. A growl above echoed again in the eerily quiet chambers. Yami still hadn't seen what had caused the demon's sudden anger. Forcing back the fear and doing everything he could not to look at the floor Yami opened his eyes again. He kept them squinted so as to keep himself safe from the element of surprise. Forcing his head back slightly so he could look straight ahead Yami couldn't help the jolt that ran through his body.

Even through squinted eyes he could recognize the building his host spent most of his life in. But…how? He was looking through his body's eyes…or the demon's now, but he couldn't understand. What were they doing in Domino? They should be in the depths of hell in the afterlife. This was impossible!

In the tenth of a second it took Yami to run that through his brain the demon above him became aware of his sudden action. It looked down with an amused expression at the torn and beaten body. He could sense the utter bewilderment coming from the human's spirit.

"Your thoughts are true." The demon whispered. The demon had mostly ignored the other except for the entertainment of torture. The man had hardly responded through the session causing the demon to believe him to be completely broken. But the thief had been right. He was still here. Anger and a slight sense of fear took over but the demon quickly shook it away, his confidence strong. There was no way for the other to overpower him. It was too late.

"Yugi." The pharaoh whispered his voice cracking from the lack of use.

The demon had searched through the pharaoh's memories and knew all about the connection between him and his hikari. A wicked smile crossed his lips.

"Yugi is dead." The demon replied. Yami stiffened.

"No." He replied in denial.

"Yes, Pharaoh. You killed him." It lied.

"No." Yami forced his eyes closed again. "No."

"Don't you remember, Pharaoh? You did. You ripped out his throat with your bare hands." The demon's smirk grew even wider. "In cold blood, Pharaoh. You murdered your closest partner."

"Never. You lie."

"But I have proof."

Yami's eyes were forced open as a glob of memory formed within his vision. Yugi and Ryo stood next to each other. Yami was standing behind a window peering in with eagerness. There was another figure within the room as well but he couldn't make him out just yet. Yami's clawed hand raised high and came crashing down on the glass shattering it into a million pieces. Yugi and Ryo cried out and leaped back while the figure he couldn't make out earlier quickly jumped in front as a shield.

Yami clenched his fists as he heard his voice escape his memory's lips.

"_Why hello 'kura. Long time no see." _

"_Pharaoh, you don't want to do this." Bakura spoke softly._

"_Sure I do." Yami smirked delighted._

"_Pharaoh, stay back." Bakura spoke again."_

"_You ruin all my fun, 'kura." Yami replied pouting playfully. There was a flash of lighting and he lunged._

Yami watched in horror as he fought the thief relentlessly. He gasped as he watched his memory body leap onto his hikari ready to strike. The terrified and confused expression made his heart bleed with guilt. The memory suddenly went black.

"I shall spare you the blood." The demon spoke soothingly. "You have suffered enough at the terms of your own filthy hands."

"Yugi." Yami sniffed. No tears leaked from his eyes, they had long since dried up over the years, but his heart felt as if it were shattering. "Ba-kura."

"The thief." The demon spat. "He's more trouble than he's worth. He lives, I killed him yet he still lives. Forces I don't understand. He's becoming a real thorn in my side."

"Bakura." Yami bit his lip in pain. Why was Bakura back on Earth? He should be in the afterlife waiting for his rebirth. This was all wrong! Why was everything all wrong?! How could he have killed Yugi without knowing it? What's going on?

Yami's body began to shake as dry sobs escaped his lips. The demon leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Shh, my host. All is well. There is no need for such petty emotions. You chose this remember? You wanted this to happen."

"It's not fair." Yami whimpered brokenly.

"Nothing is fair. That is why those who are weak and petty fall victim. That is why you have been left to suffer. They don't care about you. They don't care about your pain."

"You twist your words." Yami trembled.

"I speak the truth. That is why Bakura tried to harm you. He attacked you."

"He was trying to protect Yugi."

"He was trying to protect himself." The demon gently stroked the pharaoh's fallen hair between its slick claws. "The thief only does what benefits himself. Killing you only ensures his immortality. His lust for unending life twists his ways. He seems just and honorable now, but in their sleep he shall stab them in the back. He will kill you my host. Feed you to the beasts and discard you like trash along with his 'comrades.' There is no good in this world. Nothing shall ever change. But that is why I am here."

"What do you mean?"

"We are like the black angel. Tossed from the sky forced to do the dirty work that the white winged angels cannot. We purge the evil from this blackened land opening up space for the pure. We are saving these creatures from their corrupted minds."

"Then why have me kill Yugi?" Yami asked, his broken mind already molding to the demon's poisoned words.

"He was no longer pure. He had become corrupted in his years away. His soul had become tainted, blackened with hate and greed. There was no hope for him left. Pharaoh, listen to me. The individual that leads such destruction is not me nor is it you. We are the saviors; Bakura the thief is our enemy. He is the one that has caused such animosity in the human race. He is the demon that walks the earth not us. Not us."

The whispers began again echoing in the pharaoh's ear, tainting his mind. Words of evil were twisted into words of good while words of good were twisted to that of evil. 'Bakura' was constantly repeated engraining the name and face deep within the recesses of his mind. Yami could feel a new wave of anger and hatred fill his heart.

It filled but it did not engulf. There was something else. That small spark, that small shining light continued to glow, slightly dimmer, but it did not waver nor blow out. Something still tied him, something that brought hope even in his darkest hour.

A promise.

But what promise?

A promise created in a darkened cave filled with pain. A promise made to him by a single man. The man that currently brought him anger and pain was the man who brought him hope and the only man that could save him.

"Bakura!!" Ryo yelped as his eyes snapped open revealing the thief standing above him. Yugi jolted awake as well, his arm clenching Ryo's gut in the process.

"We have work to do." Bakura replied coldly, masking his slight disappointment and reluctance to remove his hand from his hikari's head. He hadn't meant to wake the other up.

"What time is it?" Yugi yawned sitting up.

"Far too late in the day." Bakura replied briskly walking to the door. "Clean up, and return to the living room."

Just as he was about to shut the door Marik's blonde head popped through, a wide smile gracing his face.

"Breakfast!" He announced. Bakura rolled his eyes and pushed the other by the head out the door finally closing it.

"Wait 'till they're up, Idiot." Bakura growled from the other side.

"I was announcing breakfast." The other defended.

"You were in the way."

The two hikaris could hear them bickering down the hallway and into the living room. Yugi couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"We have good friends." Ryo noted.

"Yes, we do."

Within fifteen minutes the two found their way back into the living room. Marik was seated next to Rishid eating a plate of eggs while watching the news on the television hanging on the wall. Ishizu motioned them from the kitchen and the two obediently followed earning their breakfast as well. As they sat down no one said a word. They finished their breakfast and continued to stay quiet waiting for Bakura to finally come up with a plan.

"H-Hey guys!" Marik called from the living room. The group rushed in confused. "Look on the television screen!"

"…**police say it was a missile, others a meteorite. Whatever it was has laid waste to this once peaceful neighborhood." **The reporter spoke. Everyone paled as they stared helplessly at the remnants of Yugi and Ryo's neighborhood. It looked as if Armageddon had smothered the streets and homes. **"The body count is unknown so far. But investigators are beginning to believe this to be a terrorist attack. Not long ago Egypt was attacked much in the same way. Several small suburban cities laid waste in the secret of the night. Are these random attacks? Investigators have their suspicions."**

Another man popped up on the screen.

"We're beginning to see a connection between the attacks." He replied. "Many of these cities or areas are home to government agents and officials. One such city was housing a team of Nuclear scientists. We don't believe this is random. However, the connection between the out of country attacks and the Japan attacks has yet to be found. This may very well be a random meteorite. But we wont no more until further investigating."

The man disappeared and the woman reporter came back on the screen.

"Could this be a new terrorist threat? And if so, why attack this peaceful suburb of Domino City. We'll bring you more later on. Back to you Muhad."

The anchorman appeared and continued to babble on about something, but nobody in the room had the heart to listen.

"So these aren't random attacks." Yugi spoke, releasing his thoughts.

"But I still don't get it. What's his point?" Marik questioned. "Why is he aiming for people in the higher power?"

"Isn't it obvious." Bakura spoke, his voice soft. Everyone turned around to see him. He hadn't been present earlier. "He's starting a war."

"Don't get yourself hurt." Ishizu ordered softly, giving her two brothers a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"We'll be careful." Marik promised.

"Yes. We will be back before you know it." Rishid smiled. Ishizu nodded and gave the two a final hug.

"Be careful." Jou smiled giving the two a handshake. Yugi and Ryo watched sadly, they had already said their goodbyes, as the two men joined Bakura in the yard.

The plan was simple. Bakura and the two Ishtar brothers would return to Domino in search of the pharaoh in hopes of perhaps stalling the other from causing world destruction while Ishizu, Ryo, Yugi, and Jounouchi would remain in Egypt searching for any type of spell that could release Yami from his bonds. The plan was simple. Right. The plan was nearly down right impossible! Everyone was filled with their doubts. Was there a spell? Even if there was, was it in Egypt? And what if they found the pharaoh? Then what? So many holes were left, yet there was nothing they could do.

"Hold each other's arms tightly and don't let go." Bakura stated as the two entered the circle. "We make for the closest enclosure when we land. I wont have the strength to continue. Understood?" The two men nodded.

Grasping arms the Ishtar brothers couldn't help but close their eyes not sure of what was to happen next. Those left behind watched as the purple swirls of magic engulfed the trio and almost immediately disappeared taking them along with it. Ryo sighed and rubbed his arm. He leaned gently against his boyfriend in weariness.

"I guess we should get to work." He muttered.

"Yeah." Yugi replied downheartedly. Jou looked on at the two his heart feeling just as heavy. Ishizu led the three back into the house and prepared for the long and agonizing search.

Marik stumbled and dropped to his knees retching on the ground below. The mist disappeared dropping them off in a deserted alley. He felt the concerned touch of Rishid's hand on his shoulder as he vomited the rest of his lunch out. Bakura broke away and let his back connect with the wall behind him. He eased his weakened body down onto the floor.

"We must hurry." He gasped, the exertion wasn't as much as last time, but it still left him on the borderline of unconsciousness. Rishid nodded his head and picked up the nearly limp form of the thief. Tossing him over his shoulder he ran over the directions he had received at the house. Marik, feeling better, stood to his feet and tried to catch his bearings.

"We need to go left." Rishid's soft voice informed. Marik nodded and led the way. Twisting through darkened alleys and streets they avoided all inquisitive eyes as they made their way to a nearby run down building.

It was old. Obviously by the boarded up windows and padlocked door. It used to be an old hotel, but it had long run into the ground due to corrupt partnerships and greedy marketers. Swiftly, with strong arms, Marik was able to break the padlock with a clench. Pulling off the loose chains they quickly entered and shut the door. They scoured each room until finally they found a slightly decent space that wasn't going to give them a disease.

Marik pulled out a lengthy blanket and covered the bed with. Rishid then softly laid the unconscious thief upon allowing him to rest comfortably. Finding a space to rest themselves they sat down and waited.

"Rishid." Marik whispered.

"Yes, brother Marik?" Ever since the end of battle city Marik refused to let Rishid call him 'Master.' As the family had began to reconnect Rishid replaced the title of 'master' with 'brother.'

"Do you…do you think we have a chance? Just the three of us?" He questioned voicing his doubts.

"On many occasions I watched the pharaoh battle a foe that in our sense he would have no chance of beating. He was one person against many but each time he would gain a victory one after another. He took it in steps. He understood better than anyone that if you wanted to reach the bigger picture you had to take small tiny steps to reach it. As insignificant they may seem compared to the overwhelming issue every point counts." Rishid smiled. "We will save him, Brother. However, it will take one step at a time."

Marik nodded understanding the others point.

"It's hard to believe this is happening, though." He spoke. "For so long I stood in awe of him. He was strong, courageous, and intelligent. I just can't believe he actually went through all of that…torture." He sighed. "He's suffered so much."

"If he saw how you pity him you'd have your ass between your legs." Bakura mumbled bluntly. The two brothers couldn't help but smile at this. "He's still in there. Just watch……..Now shut the hell up so I can sleep." With that he rolled over with a painful grunt and fell back into unconsciousness.

As much as Marik despised the thief he couldn't help but be grateful to whoever was out there for having him on their team. He really had changed a lot since Battle City. He no longer had that sadistic edge that was always waiting to pop out on you in an instant. He was more mellow and…well he wouldn't say friendly, but more tolerable. It was a nice change, but Marik feared the power that had caused it.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!" The man yelled. Yami rolled his eyes in annoyance as the man sprayed 'holy water' on him. "THE POWER of you?"

"Not in the slightest." The demon replied.

"…Oh." The man threw the bottle as hard as he could cracking the demon hard in the forehead. He turned around and took off as fast as his legs would carry him in the opposite direction. Yami rolled his eyes again. With a flick of his wrist a dark blast of magic shot from the earth and wrapped itself around the fleeing human. Waltzing over he gripped the person's throat and forced him to stare him in the eyes.

"Where is your base located?" The demon demanded.

"I-I don't know w-what your talking about." The frightened man replied. The demon squeezed harder temporarily cutting off the other's air supply.

"Don't lie to me." He growled.

"It's on a plain on the western coast." The other immediately replied. "It's not marked on a map. It's c-called A-Area 61."

"Picture it in your mind."

"W-What?"

"DO IT!" The demon barked. The man closed his eyes and conjured up an image of the Nuclear base. The demon grabbed the man's head with his other hand and wrenched the memory away storing it in his own mind. "Well, isn't that nice. An hours flight."

"Y-Your not going to kill me, right? I told you what you wanted to know." The man whimpered hopefully. The demon laughed.

"Whoever made that agreement?" Twitching his fingers another wave of magic rushed from the earth engulfing the man in flames. He watched with little interest as the man's body was incinerated in his grasp crumbling to the ground below.

"He was corrupted." The demon replied to his shaken host. "A nuclear scientist. They were readying to start a war against China."

"I-I…believe you." Yami replied still finding the sight gruesome. The demon felt a shot of ecstasy as a sudden portion of the pharaoh's spirit was consumed. He panted in lust and hunger for more and whipped his body around in search of a new victim.

A thrill of energy suddenly passed through his body. Opening his senses his smile grew wide.

"Seems the thief hasn't learned his lesson." The demon laughed.

"Bakura?"

The demon caught the slight hopeful tone in the other's voice. Something was keeping his words at bay. The demon growled annoyed. Seems as if the thief has more of a hold on his host than he expected. He would have to play it safe, until he had consumed more of the spirit anyways.

"He's no threat for now." The demon replied. "We need to purify this area first." With a heavy stroke of his wings he was propelled off the ground and cast into the sky. Masking the area of destruction with an illusion he flew fast evading detection until he was far enough away he could drop the spell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, I took on a more…how should I say this?….purposeful twist. I decided random attacks just didn't make sense especially with Yami, and I figured how the heck was he supposed to destroy the world if he was by himself? So I had to do something. ARMAGEDON IS UPON US!!!! …..

Slightly short again. Next chapter there WILL be amazing fight scenes and gore and destruction and a kick-ass pharaoh/demon. Oh the excitement is overwhelming!!! Just be patient though. I have a large German project weighing on my shoulders right now. I have to make a movie all in German. TT It's so hard. I've got it written out, but now I have to translate it all…Sob Anyways! Stay tuned my faithful readers I will do the best I can to update soon and awesomely!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!!!!

-Tragedyluver


	12. Chapter 12

Tortured Screams Chap

**WARNING:** cussing (sadly, I couldn't help it smack bad Bakura!) , uh…gore, obviously if you've made it this far, and um….nothing to horribly awful except for maybe squirmy in your seat scenes. I may, possibly, up the rating, it's getting a little bad for T, T+ maybe, but that doesn't exist, so yeah. I don't want this kicked off or anyone suddenly becoming _offended_. (Like you could possibly be offended if you read any other Yugioh fan fiction or YYx B pairing, but you never know!) Just a heads up if you don't see it in the normal K-T section.

Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers!! I can't thank you enough!!

And a quick not to AbstractNightmare, due to the fact you don't own a **Profile** hint hint I'm unable to reply to you so:

LOL!! 100,000,000,000,000x to all your comments. They make me laugh and I appreciate them dearly! You're the craziest person EVER!! (in a good way)

To all my constant and new reviewers:

If ever there were people as devoted as you all the world would be a better place!! I'm on my knees thanking you all. You've kept me going forcing me to _want_ to finish this story!! And finish it I shall!! …..Eventually. Chapter 12 people!! WOOOH!!

Anyways, on with the story. You'll be happy to know, it's much longer than the last three. and more fight scenes and gore. HOORAY!!

'K I'll shut up…

Read and REVIEW!!

(P.S. The & doesn't necessarily mean 'end' anymore. I didn't realize the thing I had been using previously didn't show up on the site. SOoo all my scene breaks went unnoticed due to my stupidity. I fixed that now. There are breaks!!)

(P.PS The beginning scene is as suggestive as it's going to get I swear. It just shows the demon's more demented. Plus I hinted this in the first chap so you were warned ages ago……slightly……'kay so it's an excuse, just read. )

Enjoy.

&

Tortured Screams Chap. 12: Breaking Bonds

Five claws raked through the soft flesh of the guard's face. Black liquid oozed from the eyes, while dark red blood spewed out coating the walls and floor as he collapsed to the ground. Yami leaped on his body, his excitement growing, and began to rip and slash at the bleeding man's torso. He cut through the muscle as easily as butter and found his way into the organs beneath. His eyes brightening in glee, he pulled out the intestines, tossing them to the side. The man still not dead squirmed beneath him in utter pain, his jaw hanging open in a silent scream. Yami giggled like an excited school child as the body convulsed, muscles constricting in pain and lack of oxygen. When the body was still, the demon crawled off and sauntered over to his next petrified victim.

"What's your name?" The demon asked, stepping over another mutilated body. The man that was frozen before him didn't answer as he stared up with wide green eyes. "Don't be afraid, what's your name?"

"M-Markus….W-what are you?" The man whimpered, shivering in a convulsing manner. Yami smirked as his mind formulated another torturous scenario.

"What do you think I am?" The demon replied kneeling down. Markus pulled his knees closer to his chest as the demon reached out and flicked off his uniform hat. Black, wavy hair tumbled out of the cap in wet strands. Yami's eyes glittered with mischief as he edged his body closer.

"What are you doing?" The man questioned, his voice losing its fear and gaining a more curious tone. The demon smirked and lightly trailed the tips of his fingers across Mark's cheekbone.

"Admiring." He replied simply. He leaned in close, their noses almost touching. "You have nice eyes."

"S-So do you." Markus replied, a fuzzy haze began to hum in his brain.

"Hm, thank you." Yami purred. Mark shivered in excitement as the demon's breath graced his face softly. "What else do you like?"

"I-I like y-your hair, a-and the color of your skin." The man's tainted mind slowly began to grow braver as he spoke and lightly touched Yami's cheek with his index finger. The demon's eyes drooped slightly, a smile gracing his lips. "I also l-like your clothes and your wings a-and….y-your…."

"My?"

"Y-you're lips." He replied shyly. Yami chuckled darkly in his throat and ran his hand over the front of the other's shirt, tearing the fabric.

"I'll give you a kiss if, and only if, you tell me what I want to know."

"Anything! I'll tell you anything!" Markus pleaded excitedly.

"How do I launch the missile?

"Th-The missile? I-It's complicated. There's a series of passwords and codes y-you have to go through a-and then you have to get the authorization print from the c-commander."

"Hm…that sounds awfully difficult. Do you know these codes and passwords?" Yami questioned, slightly sticking his lip out in a pout.

"O-Of course. I'm second in command." The other replied proudly. "B-But I'm not allowed unless I attain orders from my superior."

Yami's eyes flashed, but he didn't detour.

"Well, how about you just show me. You don't have to launch."

"I-I'd rather not. I could get caught and…"

"I'll give you more than a kiss if you show me." The demon taunted, whispering. To give his statement a little more fire power he let his hand travel up the man's thigh. Markus choked and quickly stood to his feet.

"There's no harm in just showing." He laughed brightly. Yami smirked as the man unknowingly splashed through the puddles of blood and over the parts of his dead comrades. Standing as well he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and watched with enthusiasm.

Several moments went by as the man worked diligently. Flashing red lights engulfed the entire hallway illuminating the dead bodies strewn across the floor as it warned of the danger at hand. A group of radios erupted to life and phones rang off the hook as the leaders of the country helplessly tried to stop whatever was going on. Yami smirked wider as the man continued to work, the magic blocking all unwanted sounds and sights from his senses.

"**Missile, set to launch. Coordinates needed."** The computer replied urgently.

"Well, that's pretty much it." Markus replied.

"Set some coordinates." Yami commanded, his eyes starring at the screen excitedly.

"W-What?? N-No I don't think that's a good idea."

Yami rolled his eyes and hugged the human suggestively, whispering in his ear: "Please?"

"O-Okay." The man stuttered. "Where too?"

"The U.S."

Markus tapped a few numbers into the computer and followed several more procedures until finally the computer spoke again.

"**Coordinates set. Missile prepared to launch." **

"How do you launch it?" Yami inquired, his heart rate suddenly skyrocketed with immeasurable glee.

"There's a command button…….right here." He pulled out a key and inserted it into a small keyhole slightly hidden amongst the buttons. A small panel slid out from the desk lighting up a keypad. "You just type in the password here and it's launched."

"What's the password?"

"I'm not……2OIHSDR9987986."

Yami gingerly typed the password in and hit the enter button. He watched with excitement as the warning lights flashed brighter and several alarms rang aloud. He could almost hear the frantic cries of the leaders as they tried to figure out what to do.

"**Launch initiated. Missile engaged in one minute."**

"S-So do I get my kiss now?"

Yami smirked and leaned forward. He expertly bypassed Mark's lips and gave him a peck on the cheek. The body below him trembled and aimed again, but the demon stopped him with a clawed finger. The claw slightly grazed the skin of Mark's upper lip, splitting it with ease, but the man didn't notice, his eyes transfixed on the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Yami's hand traveled through the sweat soaked locks of the human gently every now and then catching a knot and slicing right through. His nails split the skin wide, sending blood cascading down the man's face and neck, but once again the man took no notice, his mind completely consumed with a poisoned passion.

"You did well, but I have one more question." He breathed into the man's ear.

"What is it?" The man puffed, his breathing ragged.

"Are you afraid to die?"

The man was silent for a moment.

"No."

Mark's body suddenly slumped forward, dead. Yami pulled the claw from the temple of the dead soldier and licked it clean of the gray brain matter. He pushed the body to the side letting it drop to the floor with an uncaring thud. He glanced at it with little interest and continued to walk towards the door. But before he exited he turned back once again.

"I feel as if I should say something smart before I go. Hm, well….I got nothing. Pity. Goodbye!" With that he walked from the room a jolly bounce in his step.

&

Bakura lay in the broken down bed contemplating. The other two had long since dozed off, thinking him to be asleep. Staring at his tattooed palm he thought of all the horrors he had been through in his long life and all of the new nightmares that were bound to be coming. Was it all worth it?

"_Bakura, don't doubt yourself now. If you do we'll never succeed."_ Cassandra warned. He snapped his hand closed hiding the mark from view.

"I don't know if this is going to work." He replied moodily.

"_And you never will if you don't try."_

"I'm worried we may cause more harm than good."

"_You must be brave enough to challenge your fears, Bakura."_

"I have no lack in bravery, woman. I still don't like the fact of hurting him. Restraining him maybe, but there's no reasonable way I know of to do that. He's been through so much I'm not sure how much more he can take."

"_He's not finished yet, Bakura. Don't start making assumptions until the end." _She replied wisely. Bakura snorted, slightly annoyed. He was beginning to believe her understanding of the whole situation was beginning to wane. _"There may be a way yet. The demon is not in full power; he still has some growing he must do. If we can act quickly we may be able to restrain him."_

"If you hadn't been listening I have no idea how to do it!" Bakura snapped. "Not only that, I have no idea where he is. The pressure from his power is so great it spans so far I can't pinpoint the source."

"_Perhaps you can lure him." _She suggested.

"How?"

"_An item." _

"Oh, no. One of these existing is bad enough. It's too dangerous. I won't risk everything repeating itself."

"_Don't play me like I'm stupid, Thief. I know very well the consequences, but I'm not suggesting a permanent stay. A portion of the puzzle is all we need. In one small piece it'll exert a massive amount of power, we don't need the whole thing." _

"How do you know it'll work?" Bakura questioned, still hating the idea of another item running around loose.

"_He's a curious creature. Something new might excite him."_

"Or scare him off." Bakura replied hastily. "The pharaoh will know immediately what it is. He spent a millennia living in the damn thing, I'm sure he's not in any hurry to meet it again."

"_The demon may. It's a creature of darkness; no doubt he'll be drawn. I highly doubt the pharaoh has much of a say."_ Cassandra sighed. _"Either way, Bakura, you're running out of options. As I said before: you won't know until you try."_

Bakura growled angrily in his throat. He wasn't used to so many loopholes in a plan. He always made the decision. He was the one that made the call. But now, he was fighting with forces he really knew nothing about. He _needed_ help. Knowing so little, there was no way he could do this on his own.

Deciding he had had enough of lying around, he pushed his body up into a sitting position and cleared his throat. The other two men started at the sound, their eyes flashing open ready for a fight.

"Feeling better?" Marik questioned after his mind cleared of the sleep-induced haziness.

"We need to get ready." Bakura replied, adjusting the rope around his neck.

"But, we don't know where he is." Rishid commented.

"If my plan is correct,"

"_My plan."_

"Shut up… Finding him won't be the issue. It's afterwards that's the problem."

&

The three men stared out the window as the last rays of the sun finally set. Bakura had relayed Cassandra's idea to the two men, receiving much of the same backlash from the idea of more items running around. However, in the end, they agreed. After a few more moments scheming and deliberating, the trio gathered their supplies and readied themselves.

Rishid wore a pair of beige jeans and a light T-shirt covered by a leather coat. Around his two shoulders he carried an excessively large bag, while Marik handled a smaller version; wearing his usual attire of blue jeans and black muscle shirt. Bakura, dressed in jeans, stripped shirt, and a black trench coat, carried his own supplies in an even smaller bag. The three hardly looked threatening, but as their eyes darkened with the night sky, their features seemed to intensify.

"We need to get moving." Bakura stated, his voice cold and emotionless. The other two nodded silently and followed Bakura out of the hotel.

"Do you know where he is?" Marik asked, shifting his load slightly.

"No, but I know where he'll be coming." Bakura answered, a devilish expression on his face. "You know where to position yourselves. I'll meet you there in half an hour."

The two once again nodded and took off to the left disappearing behind a desolated building. Bakura watched them go, a grim frown gracing his face. They had one shot at this and if it failed, who knows what the consequences would be.

"Cassandra, are you ready with the item?" Bakura questioned.

"_It's at hand." _She replied smoothly. _"There should be…a…."_

All of a sudden the spirit went silent. Bakura continued to wait for her to continue, but when several seconds passed with no response, he gave her a small nudge.

"Cassandra?"

"_Shh…." _She hissed. Bakura could sense a small edge of fear in her voice.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

"_Bakura the council! Take the piece!" _The eye of the millennium item suddenly appeared in Bakura's hand. He grasped it confused and looked toward the sky as if he could see the spirit.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"_Bakura I have to leave!" _She replied, her fear escalating tremendously.

"What? No! I need you!"

"_You'll have to do without. I'm sorry, Bakura. I'll contact you later." _And with that the spirit withdrew from his mind, leaving the thief utterly alone.

He stood there a moment not sure what had just occurred. What caused her to freak so bad? His heart weighed slightly heavy as the force behind his plan just disappeared. Gripping the piece tightly he cleared his mind of the worrisome thought. Setting his goal and strengthening his nerves he conjured up his magic and disappeared.

&

"Are you set Rishid?" Marik questioned as lightly as he could.

"It is ready." Rishid replied not at all fooled by Marik's tone.

"That's good."

"Brother, you do not have to act so afraid. Bakura knows what he's doing."

"It still doesn't help my nerves."

"Trust him, he'll come through."

Marik didn't respond as he rested his back against the door leading off the roof. He glanced over at his bag of ammunition, wondering if this was the right choice. A thought suddenly came to mind.

"So…say we _do_ subdue him." He spoke; carelessly waving his hand in thought. Then what are we supposed to do? He won't stay down forever. We'll have to find a place to hide him that's strong enough to withstand his magic and whatever else and keep him subdued. And then on top of that we still have to find something to separate him from the demon and…."

"One small step at a time, brother." Rishid replied amused.

"I know, it just…." The door Marik was leaning against thumped as Bakura's body collided on the other side. Marik quickly moved out of the way and opened it.

"What the hell." Bakura mumbled rubbing his head.

"Sorry."

Bakura pushed passed and walked to the edge of the roof looking on at the empty streets below. Gripping the ledge with anxious hands he clenched his teeth with a mix of fear and worry. Why was Cassandra forced to leave? How was he going to subdue the pharaoh without her? Would the pharaoh even show? He knew the pharaoh could heal himself, so was it even possible to weaken him down to the level they needed? There were too many questions.

Abortion of the plan suddenly crossed his mind. There were too many things that could go wrong. But if he didn't do it now more people were going to die. They couldn't afford to wait. It was now or never.

Suddenly, Bakura's body went stiff.

"Is he near?" Rishid whispered.

"Get ready." Bakura replied just as hushed. "Don't give ourselves away."

A loud explosion erupted to the south east of their position. All three men snapped their heads to the side to see a building not far off collapse to the ground in a heap. Marik and Rishid expected to hear the piercing screams of bystanders and the wailing of sirens, but everything but the sound of collapsing concrete stayed eerily silent.

"W-Why is no one…"

"Because there's no one here." Bakura replied before the other could finish. "The town was evacuated in the fear of another attack or the possibility of a nuclear radiation leakage."

"Radiation!" Marik squeaked horrified. Rishid had the same look of terror on his face.

"There's a nuclear plant nearby. The country was afraid it would be targeted next and rushed everyone out."

"How do you know this?" Rishid questioned astonished.

"Cassandra and I had to find an area empty of any civilians so no one got hurt." Bakura explained. He suddenly hunkered down lower behind the ledge as his target was located. The other two, following Bakura's gaze, immediately spotted the pharaoh as well, their breaths hitching in their throats.

"Th-That's the pharaoh?" Marik squeaked in shock. Bakura didn't answer as he stared at the demon with a scrutinizing gaze. Was he going for the bait?

Yami cocked his head cutely to the side as he pondered the cause of the immense power in front of him. Bakura quickly pulled the other two low enough so they couldn't be seen as the demon surveyed his surroundings. When the heavy flap of two giant wings echoed in the air and then the unmistakable thud of his boots hit the ground, only then did they dare to watch again.

The demon slowly walked toward the building that was currently hiding the eye of the millennium puzzle. He glided across the streets and up to the door within a matter of agonizing seconds. Reaching up with a clawed hand he touched the surface and with hardly any amount of energy, blew the door right off its hinges.

The two Ishtar brothers jolted in surprise, but were fortunately able to keep their cool. The demon once again surveyed his surroundings before entering the foundation.

The three waited for minutes on end. It felt as if time had completely stopped. Marik and Rishid were becoming restless and impatience, and only by the sheer will and experience was the thief able to keep his cool.

Several more agonizing minutes went by and still nothing. Bakura's heart was beating so hard he could swear the demon could hear it.

Five more minutes.

Bakura gripped the edge in frustrated confusion. Something wasn't right. The piece was blatantly obvious. What was taking him so damn long? Did a rat take it? Maybe he just …

The thought slipped as an oven burst through a window and flew straight at them. With a cry of surprise the men dove out of the way as it crash-landed right where they had been sitting. Bakura immediately brought up a shield that defended the three from the small explosion, causing the gas to disperses around them and disappear. Yami's demonic laugh echoed through the air bringing their attention back to the building.

"Welcome back, Bakura!" He called. The three men stood to their feet and stared down at the black figure that was leaning out the window. "I see you've brought some old friends."

"Pharaoh! I won't say this again! Give it up!" Bakura bellowed, his mind immediately set on his task. Marik slightly shuddered as he felt the raw power emanating from the two beings.

"Oh, but Bakura! Our game has just begun!" The demon leaped from the window and spread his wings. With a flap he shot up in the air and collided down on the roof with a heavy crunch. The concrete cracked below his leather boots and the weak building shook. Marik couldn't help but take a step back as the cold crimson eyes glared towards them.

"Beautiful trap, Bakura." The demon congratulated. "I am impressed. Luring me with a piece of the puzzle and then hiding in its range of power so I couldn't detect you. You're getting your touch back." Bakura didn't answer as the demon casually leaned up against the ledge. "But what could have made you do such a silly thing, Thief? "

"I want you freed." Bakura growled.

"From what? The demon? It's too late for that!" Yami chuckled.

"You've said that time and again but there is still a light in your eyes."

"I believe you misjudge what you see. Perhaps you aren't as intelligent as I was hoping. Because by now I thought you finally understand that that spark is a flame……of… my HATRED!" Yami lunged and rammed his body into Bakura's stomach effectively causing the two to go air born. Yami gripped the throat of the thief and squeezed, but Bakura was ready.

"You can't kill me the same way twice!" Bakura snapped whipping out his knife and slicing it up the demon's torso. Yami growled and tossed the thief to the side gripping its small wound. Blood seeped from the gash coating his hand and fabric. A new gleam of excitement entered his eyes as the wound resealed.

"Rishid now!" Marik hollered. Yami looked up in surprise at the two brothers, completely forgetting they were there. His eyes widened slightly as Rishid took aim and pulled the trigger.

Yami yelped in pain as a barrage of bullets shot through his body tearing his insides to shreds. He plummeted to the ground below as the bullets ripped through the webbing of his wings. His body landed with a crunch in an unnatural heap. Marik and Rishid ran to the edge and stared down in triumph.

"Nice shot Rishid." Marik congratulated. But before the two could celebrate Yami's heaped body moved. Bones snapped into place with quick jerks. His webbing refitted itself and the bullet wounds quickly closed. Blood frothed at the demon's lips, but with a swipe of his hand it was gone. In its place a sadistic smirk crawled across his features.

"Marik, reload." Rishid whispered. Marik stumbled back in shock as he went for the bullets but the demon was too quick.

Yami's body suddenly appeared in front of Rishid and with a swipe of his clawed hand Rishid's head snapped to the side and his body collapsed skidding several yards. Laughing excitedly as the limp form connected with the ledge he let his gaze wander over the frozen from of Marik. Cracking his neck and stretching his wings, Yami sauntered over to the terrified brother.

"Don't look so scared, Marik." Yami soothed, his voice dripping with seductiveness. Marik gulped and took another step back successfully stepping on the bag of ammunition, tripping, and falling. Yami growled with delight and leaped on the man's torso straddling his hips.

"Ph-Pharaoh?!" Marik stuttered in awe and fear. Yami cocked his head to the side and ran a clawed finger up the other's toned stomach. Marik couldn't help the delightful shiver that ran up his spine. Yami grinned and leaned forward his face inches away from the other's.

"I thought I was your friend." Yami pouted, his voice gaining a slight whine. Marik's eyes widened as the demon's hands massaged his chest. Tingling sensations followed with every touch clouding Marik's mind.

"I-I am." Marik stuttered.

"Then what are you doing here? Hmm?" His deep voice made Marik's heart flutter with anticipation and want. The hands found their way into the boy's blond hair gently massaging his tender scalp.

"W-We're h-here to…nn…help!" His eyelids began to drift shut from the amount of unfamiliar pleasure he was receiving. Yami smirked and leaned in closer lightly touching his lips to the man's forehead. Marik moaned as the tingling sensation multiplied encompassing his body in a strange warmth.

Yami's mouth then moved down to his ear, his hot breath earning several more moans. "I don't need your help." He whispered.

The demon yelped and fell to the side; the claw that had been resting on Marik's temple slipped and cut down the man's cheekbone. Bakura stood on the ledge glaring hard at the demon withering in pain. A dagger was lodged in its throat causing Yami to hack and cough on the flow of blood.

"Keep it in your pants, Marik!" Bakura growled. He leaped off the edge and rushed angrily towards the demon. Marik swiftly moved to the side clutching his face and raced toward his fallen brother.

Bakura pounced on the fallen demon and forced it on its back. He grabbed the hilt of his dagger and twisted it harshly within its throat; causing more blood to jut like a fountain, coating both in its red stain.

"Let him go!" Bakura screamed angrily. The demon smirked, a river of blood flowing from both corners of his lips, and closed its eyes. There was a low mix of a growl and the gurgling of the blood in the demon's throat. When his eyes reopened Bakura choked and gaped in shock.

Yami spluttered in confusion and agony as his broken spirit stared up confused at the thief. Bakura stumbled off the body and pulled the knife from his neck in complete horror.

"Y-Yami! Yami, shh stop! It… I…" He grasped the other's throat desperately attempting to stop the bleeding. Yami stared up at him his expression full of hurt and; Bakura balked as he recognized; sad realization. "NO! No it's not like that! No, Yami!"

Yami's eyes closed and once again the same noise was uttered. Bakura new what was going on and quickly leaped back before the clawed hands could grasp him. The demon retook control and sat up using pure muscle. He smiled sadistically at the thief.

"You bastard!" Bakura yelled. The demon gasped in pleasure as another portion of the pharaoh was consumed. Resetting his gaze on the thief, his eyes half lidded in ecstasy, he smirked showing off his pointed teeth. The wound in his neck quickly enclosed as if it had never been there.

"What's wrong Bakura? You told me to let him go."

"I didn't mean then!" Bakura shrieked. His body was shaking all over at his initial terror. The demon pouted in mock apology.

"You should be more specific next time." He whined innocently. Bakura was silent, his mind running blank. What had he been thinking? He knew he couldn't physically kill the pharaoh with mortal devices, but he hadn't considered the fact that he could actually damage his spirit further with the brutality he was planning on using. He shouldn't have listened to the goddess. He knew this wouldn't work! The demon laughed and wagged his finger in a mock scolding gesture. "You should be more careful, Bakura. His spirit can't take such harsh punishment. It's quite fragile."

"I…" Bakura didn't know what to say. The words refused to come as he watched the small spark in the demon's eyes dim to an almost non-existent being. "Pharaoh…."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Marik suddenly scream. Bakura spun around in shock as Marik sent a wave of metal screaming through the air. A look of fury was plastered on the man's face as he attempted to purify the demon by making him quite holey. (A/N I know, that was bad sigh)

"Marik! Stop!" Bakura ordered, but the blond didn't listen. The demon was pelted with the bullets making no attempt to protect himself. Bakura paled as he saw why. The metal, instead of piercing his skin, bounced off in all directions, succeeding in only slightly damaging his clothes. "MARIK!!"

Once again the man didn't listen. He continued to shoot until at last, the cartridge was empty. The blonde held his finger on the trigger, seemingly confused as the gun responded with a continuous click.

"Are you finished?" Yami muttered, quirking an eyebrow. The gun fell to the ground with a clatter, Marik's trembling hands no longer able to hold the weight. Sighing, Yami lifted his hand. "I really am quite disappointed."

Marik cried out as two black hands broke through the cement and grasped the Tomb Keeper by the ankles. He fell back as his balance was lost. The hands tore at his pants ripping flesh and drawing blood. Marik scream in agony as his skin suddenly began to bubble and burn from an unknown heat.

"Pharaoh…" Bakura whispered. Images of his torture flashed through his mind. "Yami…" The bloody pool, charred skin, and the smell of melting flesh; "ATEM!" He yelled. Bakura's eyes widened in shock as the demon wavered unsteadily. The black hands immediately disappeared from the break of concentration.

Yami stepped back and clutched his head in pain. His red eyes glared sharp daggers at the confused thief. He barred his teeth and growled angrily. An idea suddenly popped into Bakura's head.

"Atem!" He yelled again. The demon cringed and stepped back, his fingernails digging into his scalp. "Atem! Listen to me!" The demon proceeded to cover his ears, and roar in agony. "Uncover your ears you filthy demon! I want to speak with ATEM!!"

"_Atem!" Yami's eyes snapped open in shock as his real name rang through the corridors of his mind. The demon growled angrily and slammed his foot down on the spirit's back snapping the bones. Yami coughed in agony as his lungs were crushed and blood spurt from his mouth. "ATEM!" The voice called louder, the walls cracked with the force. _

"_Bakura…he's calling me." He muttered. The small fraction of his spirit that was left tried to sit up and listen, but the demon slammed him back down pinning his head to the ground. _

"_You shut the hell up!" It ordered ruthlessly. For a third time Yami's true name was called. The demon scream as it echoed and tore at the infested soul room. _

"_No." The spirit replied slightly annoyed. Bakura wasn't addressing the demon. He was addressing him. "He's talking to me." _

"_You won't say a word! He's luring you out, so he can harm you even more!" _

_Yami halted as the thought of the knife lodged in his throat crossed his mind. But as his name was called again, he couldn't contain his urge to find out why. _

"_Get off of me." Yami whispered. The demon pushed harder. _

"_You will stay there!" It hissed. Four diamond sharp claws racked down the man's lower back peeling flesh from bone. Yami hardly flinched, so accustomed to Zorc's punishments that the demon above him was hardly a match in inflicting the ghastly amount of pain. _

"_No." He replied stubbornly. The demon shrieked in fury and anguish as he began to assault the poor spirit with kicks and swipes. Lacerations opened wide exposing tender nerves and muscles below. However, the demon didn't stop, he continued to rip at the red flesh until Yami's arms and legs literally lay in pieces. _

"_You will stay silent!" It shrieked. The pain the demon was experiencing caused his mind to grow fuzzy with confusion. That along with the pharaoh's sudden stubbornness infuriated him, which thus caused his loss of control and sudden urge to beat the other into submission. But not even these actions seemed to be working. The spirit's energy pulled his limbs back together again allowing him to try and move himself into a standing position. "STAY ON THE GROUND!!" _

"_NO!" Yami barked. As the demon reached out to grasp the spirit by the hair, Yami countered and backhanded the monster. The demon fell to the side stricken in shock._

Bakura, with a mix of confusion and hope, watched as the demon before him fell to his knees and screeched in agony. Bakura could see the battle raging on in the demon's mind as the two souls fought for control. He found himself screaming louder, demanding Atem to come out, making sure he said the name as many times as he could in each sentence. With every call the demon screeched louder and the light grew brighter.

Bakura's calls suddenly halted in his throat as Yami's hands dropped. The screams the demon had been producing halted abruptly, its body going rigid, and its face blank. Silence filled the air. Even Marik's pain filled whimpers were quieted as the air around him grew tense.

"Atem?" Bakura whispered nervously.

"I'm here."

"_I'm here." Yami replied softly. He stared at his hand that was slightly red from the impact. He just….…! A bright light flashed knocking Yami on his back. The demon scream in pure pain as a small part of the spirit it had just recently consumed was ripped from his body and reunited with the original owner. Yami gasped as the pain he was experiencing suddenly disappeared for a brief instant. For the first time in years, he felt for a small moment, the feeling of completeness._

"_Yami, you have to fight it." He heard Bakura's voice call. _

"_Fight what?"_

"The demon!" Bakura replied, confused. "Don't let him have control. Don't let him use you! It's part of Zorc's scheme. He's using you to harm other people!"

Yami's eye's widened slightly in shock; but quickly narrowed in suspicion.

"_He lies to you." The demon whispered slowly rising to his feet. His self-control was back in his grasp. "Did you forget the knife he plunged into your throat? Or the bullets he had torn through your body? He's playing games." _

"_What if he's telling the truth?" Yami questioned. "We're the ones causing destruction?"_

"_No, no, Pharaoh. As I said before, we are the black angels; we're on the good side." _

"_Then why did you lash out at me?" Yami inquired stepping back. His head spun in confusion. Who was telling the truth? Who was lying? _

"_I would never lie to you." The demon soothed. Yami continued to step back, his eyes on the floor. _

"Atem! Listen to me!" Bakura called anxiously. "I want to help you! But you have to stop all of this!"

"No."

"W-What?"

"You're lying. You're both lying." Yami growled angrily. A lost expression crossed the pharaoh's face as he grasped his hair in frustration. Bakura clenched his fists angrily.

"I'm trying to help you damnit!! He's the one lying to you, not me!"

"Prove it to me."

"P-Prove…?" Bakura spluttered. "Look around you, Pharaoh!" Crimson eyes glared hard at the thief. Bakura immediately regretted his mistake.

"You put a knife through my neck."

"W-We were trying to subdue you."

"Subdue me?"

"Er…catch…hold…" His mind raced for a gentle verb.

"You _**are**_ lying!" Yami snapped furiously.

"Don't listen to the demon! And no I'm not lying!" Bakura replied frustrated.

"_Believe me, Pharaoh. I speak the truth!" The demon whispered. His hand reached out for the spirit's arm._

"_NO!"_

NO!" Yami snarled. "I believe neither of you! I believe none of this! This doesn't exist! You're not here! **I'm** not here!"

"PHARAOH!" Bakura roared in anger and hurt. Yami didn't answer as his head was jerked back and his eyes changed to a darker shade.

_The demon lunged and tackled the spirit to the floor. He lashed out again with his taloned hands and slashed at the body below him. Yami squirmed beneath the monster, desperately trying to push the other off. But it was too no avail, his mind may have somewhat returned to him, but his strength was still lost. _

"_I will prove to you that you can't over power me!" The demon scream. "I control _**you**_!!" _

With a swift swipe, he ripped the pharaoh's eyes from his face and severed his jaw. He then proceeded to tear the jugular from the spirits neck and crush his windpipe. Feeling he hadn't done enough, he slammed his hand deep into the cavern of the pharaoh's chest tearing out his lungs and finally his heart. Holding the still beating muscle between his fingers he gave it a horrendous squeeze and squashed it sending blood spurting in all directions.

"_You won't recover from _this_, so easily." The demon muttered. Then, as an after thought, he sliced the pharaoh's ears off and disintegrated them in his hand. "And now you won't be able to hear so easily as well." _

"You insolent human!" The demon roared, now giving his attention to the one standing. He brandished his claws and stepped forward. "Did you honestly think he could over power me?!"

"He was doing a pretty good job at it!" Bakura bit back. "Atem! Listen!"

"Oh, he won't be listening any time soon. He's slightly out of commission." The demon laughed darkly. Bakura narrowed his eyes in suspicion; his heart clenching with possessiveness and anger. The pharaoh was not a toy! **Nobody** hurts him! The demon had no right to touch him! No right to be in his mind!! Nor did anybody else!! **HE** promised the pharaoh! **HE** was going to save him! And **NOBODY** was going to change that!!

"Don't touch him." Bakura growled low in his throat.

"But how can I not." The demon teased. He ran a hand over the tender flesh of his neck. "His screams…" He created a small cut underneath his jaw. "…are the most beautiful sounds."

"I said don't **touch** **him**!" The thief hissed. His fists were clenched so tight that his nails bit into his flesh causing a small, sticky flow of blood.

"Perhaps I haven't been enjoying him enough." The demon replied, thinking to himself. "He is quite a looker (when all his parts are there) and he is usually quite submissive, except for today of course, but I might just have to try a slightly different _**tactic**_ to completely make him mine."

At the slight hint, Bakura's blood boiled to the breaking point. His eyes went black with hatred and malice. The magic from his ring consumed him in a purple glow. He bared his teeth in fury and furrowed his eyebrows so close they almost touched. How **DARE HE?! NOBODY** touches the pharaoh but **HIM!! THE PHARAOH WAS HIS!!**

The demon was blasted off his feet as Bakura hollered a cry of fury and shot the monster with a ball of magic. He continued to hurl his infinite weapons until, like the bullets, they began to repel off the monster's body. Quickly, changing his tactics, he brought forth a shadow monster. It held no particular shape, and would shift and morph with each step. Leaching out it's arm would appear with great claws and slash ferociously. The demon easily dodged out of the way and countered with magic of his own. The same two clawed hands that attacked Marik appeared again, only this time they clenched around the shadow monster's body and pulled it into shreds.

Bakura cringed as pain shot through his chest from his loss, but he didn't deviate. Once again he brought forth another monster, slightly bigger this time and more definite. Its back was spiked, its head had six eyes, and the wings that protruded from its back extended farther than that of the demon's. Roaring it disappeared in the blink of an eye. Yami halted confused, but was hardly surprised when the monster appeared behind him and latched him around the waist with its muscular arms. Pulling a trick of his own, the demon sunk into the concrete, pulling the creature with him. Appearing again, the monster was trapped, and with a swipe of Yami's claw, its head was severed and fell to the side in a bloodied mess.

"You're skills of a shadow user are beyond impressive, Thief. However, you can't possibly match a monster of its plain." The demon boasted.

"Perhaps, but I can still outwit an idiot."

Unbeknownst to the bragging demon another creature, hidden off into a corner, waiting for the right moment to strike, appeared and bit down with its massive jaws on the demon's leg as soon as it was in reach. The bone immediately shattered, exposing itself to the air outside as it jut through the soft skin and leather pants.

"You may inhabit the pharaoh's body, but by no means, do you have his set of intelligence. Now, with him working against you, don't expect him to share any of it." Bakura seethed victoriously. The demon glared hard at the thief. Clasping his hand around the snout of the monster he easily snapped the top part of the jaw back. The monster scream in agony and fell to the ground, not yet dead. Annoyed beyond all means, Yami lifted his foot and slammed his heel into the shadow creature's head with a crack and squish, like a broken pumpkin, causing brain matter to ooze and stain the cement below.

"You think you have everything figured out don't you?" The demon questioned, a smile playing on his lips. "_You _are the idiot, Thief. We demons don't care much for hard work. We do things because they excite us; bring us pleasure, and joy. I could have destroyed the pharaoh long ago, if I had wanted. But I didn't. I enjoyed watching him struggle; submit. I enjoyed every time a part of him was lost. I even enjoyed watching you fight to free him, wanting to know what you would come up with next. Our journey has spread all over the world, your fire never once leaving you. But now, you have become an annoying thorn in my side, and I believe I've had enough of it." He opened his arms to the side, a power surging around them and flowing to his fingertips. "It's time you leave, and allow me to get along with my business."

Bakura growled, not yet ready to give up with out a fight. He once again called on his magic, ready to bring forth another monster from the plain of shadows, but was surprised when he couldn't. The ring refused to work, its golden body lying limply on his chest. Bakura did everything he could to coax it, eventually even yelling at it, but it was to no avail. He glanced up again at the demon, the monster's magic being so thick it nearly blocked him from view.

"You can't kill me." Bakura stated.

"It depends on your definition of death." The demon replied. "You can't destroy energy, but you _**can**_disperse it!"

In a flash, he snapped his arms together, clapping his hands. The black magic he had summoned shot from his fingertips and struck Bakura hard in the chest. Bakura cried out in pain, but found he could not move. It tore through every nerve and set it a flame, but within a millisecond, it all stopped. There was a sense of great pressure as the atoms compressed causing Bakura's weight to skyrocket, cracking the cement. When no room was left, a loud bang erupted and they shot out in all directions.

But as Bakura's body lost its shape, a flash of white lighting struck where he stood. The demon screeched in bewilderment as the atoms were pulled back together, and Bakura collapsed on the ground unconscious. Rain fell from sudden clouds drenching everyone in seconds.

"Unknown forces work against me!" The demon hissed. The rain battered his face harshly, stinging his skin. With quick movements he raced next to the thief and grasped his head. Both their heads snapped back in unison as a connection was made. "We're not finished yet, Thief!"

With that, he leaped off the building and flew off at lightning speed.

&

I don't want to call it here. I want to keep going. But…I must resist. Perfect place for next chapter! My favorite. MWAHAHAHAHA!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!! WAHAHAHAHA!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ………...FWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

What'd ya think?? What'd ya think?? What'd ya think?? Let me knoooow!! (slightly hyper and excited from last scene.)

Next chapter, is coming, is coming, is coming! NEEEXT chapter is coming oh da doo dah day!!

Review! And let me know where you stand!!...Please.

THANKS!!

-Tragedyluver


	13. Chapter 13

Tortured Screams Chap

Chapter 13.

The unlucky number 13. It's funny I was just watching a program on the superstition of the number 13. It was something about how 12 was a wonderful number because everything seemed to revolve around it such as 12 months in a year, 12 disciples, blah blah, and 13 was one over making it unpredictable and chaotic (like this chapter) and blah blah blah, you all don't care.

Anyways… late update because I lost my internet….again……TT I can't take much more of this….

I've saved special pieces for this chapter and I'm giddy just thinking about it. This chapter is actually what started this whole story. I came up with it one night and after that, the story was born!! WAHAHAHA!! Beware!! Twists and turns and screams and gore are around every corner!! And holy shish kabobs peeps! 23 pages!! WOOH NEW LONGEST CHAPTER!! WOOH!! I'm not sure if it's as good as chapter seven but that's for you to decide.

Who said the number 13 was unlucky?! -

Thanks to all my reviewers who are freaking awesome!! I love you all!! My readers I love you all too! You make this story go foreword!!

So….

angel

/demon/

READ AND ENJOY!!

Tortured Screams Chap. 13: Denial and the Loss of One

"Cassandra you know the rules. We don't meddle with the human world." Jacob replied soothingly seeing the dangerous look the other was giving him.

"Well Zorc broke those rules by releasing that poor soul on the rest of the world. It's time we take action before it's too late."

"That's not your decision!' Kazuka snapped hotly.

"Shut up you hypocritical prick!" Cassandra bit angrily. "How dare you even utter a word after the false promises you led that man to believe?"

"Cassandra, that's enough." Jacob replied once again with authority. The two quieted themselves in respect but still continued to glare angrily at each other.

"You are young, Cassandra. There are forces occurring in this that none of us understand. It is not our time to fight."

"Isn't it?" She snipped, unable to control her tongue. "You speak of me as a child, but when I look upon all of you alls I see is a group of rotting spirits."

"Cassandra!" Elijah shrieked shocked.

"I understand your anger, Cassandra. Trust me I do. But as I said before, there is more at work here than you understand. It is not our time to fight. There are other forces that deal with this right now." Jacob replied softly, trying to calm her nerves. Cassandra bowed her head in misery as she ran out of ideas to speak. It hurt. It hurt so much to condemn an innocent spirit and not be able to do anything about it.

"It's not fair." She whispered. Tears began to brim her eyes as her emotions tried to overtake her again.

"It all works out in the end." Peter replied calmly.

"But at what cost? How many lives will be sacrificed until it just 'works out'? How many innocent people?"

"You speak of death as if it's a bad thing." Kazuka drawled annoyed. "They move on to a plain a thousand times better than the one they live on right now."

"What about the pharaoh?" Cassandra shrieked, tears cascading down her cheeks in torrents. The council looked on at her surprised as she let them fall helplessly to the ground below. "What of him?"

"What about him?" Kazuka questioned, not at all moved by her string of emotions.

"He's done so much and now he's being tortured endlessly without rest. Zorc will have him consumed and completely destroyed! Perhaps everyone else will find peace, but he'll be subjected to 'true death' if nothing is done!"

"What part of Zorc's deal didn't you understand? Nothing _can_ be done! What do you want us to do? Send all ninety-eight souls back to hell? I'd rather sacrifice one man than ninety-eight others!" Kazuka exploded.

"That's horrible Kazuka!" Elijah cried astonished.

"He has a point. The death of one is better than the death of many." Peter put in.

"But it's truly not right when it's an innocent person!" Antony interjected.

Cassandra watched helplessly as the council began to argue amongst each other. One side sided with her while the other was completely against it. What had she done? She should've stayed out of it. She shouldn't have helped Bakura on his quest. Oh Lord Bakura! She had completely forgotten him. He was amidst a battle right now! A battle she talked him into! Perhaps he turned back. Oh how she hoped he turned back.

Finally noticing her tears, she dabbed them away with the sleeve of her gown. The roar of the council bounced off the walls muddling her thoughts. Was it all pointless? A loud angry call interrupted the answer she tried to give herself.

"SILENCE!!" Jacob roared. The council went dead quiet as Jacob's powerful voice reverberated off the towering walls. "Bickering and squabbling will not solve the issue at hand! Cassandra! You disobeyed the law either way! For that you will be subjected to punishment. You will be put under complete surveillance until this issue comes to a close! Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Then calmer and gentler Jacob replied: "You followed your heart Cassandra and that is the wisest move you can make. But you must understand there are higher forces at work here. You can not change that. Do I make myself clear?"

"You do." She answered again clenching her fists. "I only ask one thing, if you will permit me."

"And what may that be?"

"Allow me to speak with Bakura so he doesn't feel as if I've abandoned him of my own free will. I've put his and two other men's lives in danger and it is only right that I solve what I have made a mess of."

"Permission granted. But you'll have a limited time and an escort." Jacob responded sighing. "Go, be quick."

Nodding her head she disappeared from the court.

Rishid groaned as he finally began to regain consciousness. Grabbing the side of his head he grimaced at the feel of dried blood. Rain pattered over his body, soaking his already drenched clothes. It took him a moment to finally grasp where he was. Remembering, his eyes snapped open and immediately rested on the quivering body of his brother.

Ignoring the headache, he pushed himself to his feet and rushed over, scooping the blond up in the process.

"Brother Marik!" Rishid cried. There was no answer. "Marik!" He called again, fear lacing his words. Marik stirred slightly but he did not wake. Clenching his teeth in panic, he pulled off his jacket and covered his trembling brother. That was when he saw the legs.

Choking in absolute horror and disgust, Rishid had to physically turn his face away from the ghastly sight. Deep lacerations and massive burns ran up the length of Marik's calves and shins stopping midway up his thighs. Tears leaked into the tomb keeper's eyes as he stared at his beloved younger brother. What monster could have done this? Only one person came to mind…

The pharaoh.

Anger and sorrow filled his heart. He remembered now.

The black demon.

He could still see the hate filled crimson eyes, the toothy smirk with the pointed fangs, and the bat like wings. It was all so horrendous. At first he could only see it as some twisted story fitted together for a perverse way of entertainment. But now, after everything he had witnessed, it was like a kick in the gut. This was real! The pharaoh and the demon were real! And the death and destruction that's being scratched upon the earth from this abomination was real!

Pushing those thoughts for a later time he carefully lifted the limp form of his brother up in his arms, bridal style. After scanning the building Rishid located the thief. Through the thick veil of rain he spotted him not too far off lying sprawled out on his side, unmoving. Walking briskly but softly, so as not to harm his brother further, he knelt beside the thief and gave him a small, yet determined, tap. There was no movement. Closing his eyes in frustration he reopened them and felt for a pulse. Letting out a breath of relief at the steady beat of the thief's heart Rishid gave the man a quick look over. Several cuts and abrasions graced his arms and neck, but he was relieved to see nothing as nearly as serious as Marik's.

Making a quick three second decision, Rishid immediately found the door leading off the roof and made his way down the flight of stairs. Resting his brother against a wall, he went back outside to gather up Bakura's limp form and then brought him back and set him next to his brother. They needed to get back to their hide out. All of their medical supplies had been left in there. Deciding his brother was by far worse off he picked him up again and left the building and the unconscious Bakura alone.

BPOV

_I groaned as I slowly felt the hazy wave of consciousness returning to me. Rubbing my eyelids with the heel of my hands I blinked several times removing the blurriness that had overwhelmed my vision. Sitting up I was amazed to feel not even the slightest ebb of pain….or concrete._

_Confusion hit me like a brick and I was stunned to see red sand surrounding my lone body on all sides. I swiftly leapt to my feet and twirled around trying to find my bearings. Where was I? The sky above me swirled in a black vortex shading the earth beneath my feet giving it an eerie glow. This wasn't Domino. _

_Spinning around again, hoping to find at least a speck of familiarity or perhaps even a destination to run too, I hardly expected what I came face to face with. Swallowing the large lump that had suddenly formed, I took a shaky step back. This wasn't happening. _

_The blood slid down his face in rivers meeting at the base of his neck and soaking his shirt. His eyes were blank and filled with no emotion but one…rage. His lips curled showing off his teeth. My heart raced with fear as he stared at me with his hate filled eyes. _

"_Atem?" I whispered, my blood running cold. The pharaoh snapped his teeth and gave a low inhuman growl. He took a step forward sliding his foot across the red dirt. With an extreme amount of courage I stood my ground. "Atem?" I replied again. Yami's left hand twitched as if in anticipation. We stared into each other's eyes waiting for the other to make the first move. _

_It was him._

_Roaring like an animal he lunged. I cried out in surprise as he tackled me to the ground. Blood smeared on my hands as I tried to push him off. He snapped his teeth at my throat. His fingers scratched and tore at my arms causing more blood to smear across both our bodies. I freed one of my legs and caught him hard in the ribs. It didn't faze him. It only seemed to make him more angry and rabid. His growls and screams became more ferocious and more animal like as we fought. _

_He grabbed my right wrist and slammed it hard against the ground. With unimaginable strength he grabbed my other and pinned it to the ground as well leaving me completely defenseless. I struggled hard against him but he was too strong. He released my wrists only to grab my throat and continuously bang my head against the hard rock that had suddenly appeared below. Blood spurt from my mouth and ears as he continued his beatings. When my mind finally began to lose consciousness he lowered his head next to my ear and growled low in his throat. The smell of blood mingled with the putrid smell of sulfur. _

"_Let the games being Bakura." And he bit. _(A/N Can you tell I was watching a Zombie movie?? XD)

NPOV

"N-NO! Bakura! Rishid!" Marik suddenly cried. He shot up in bed, his eyes snapping open in fear.

"Shh! Marik! Everything's all right!"

"NO! It's not! That bastard killed him!" He sobbed bewildered, trying to climb out of bed. Gentle hands held him back and forced him to lie down. Marik continued to struggle until the adrenaline could no longer hold back the shot of agonizing pain that had erupted throughout his legs. Yelping as his brain finally registered his nerves were on fire, he stopped moving.

"Nobody's dead. Everyone's okay. Calm down, Brother Marik."

"R-Rishid?" Marik whispered, the fear filled haze finally beginning to lift.

"It's me, Brother." Rishid replied softly. Marik relaxed considerably as his brother came into view. A large, but gentle, tanned hand gently stroked his blond bangs. "Everything will be all right."

"W-Where's Bakura?" He questioned, breathlessly. His eyes traveled to the bandage on his older brother's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Bakura's fine. However, he's still at the 'building.' I need to go fetch him before he wakes up." Rishid explained gently. He smiled softly at the confused expression the other gave him. "We're back in the hide out. I had to clean and stitch your wounds before they got infected."

"M-My legs?"

"Yeah." He replied hushed. Marik glanced down toward his feet. A soft blanket was covering his body blocking the view of the bandages. The memory of the black hands tearing at his flesh suddenly came to mind. He shuddered at the thought and quickly pushed it away as he noticed his brother putting his coat back on.

"Where a-are you going?" Marik asked slightly fearful at being left alone.

"I have to go back and grab, Bakura." He gripped his brother's hand. "I won't be long. I promise I'll be right back."

"B-But the demon…"

"Don't worry about the demon."

"Let me go with you, please Rishid." Marik pleaded.

"You can't walk, Marik; and don't you dare try!" Rishid scolded folding his arms.

"Rishid!"

"No."

"Please…I…w-what if you get hurt?" Tears brimmed Marik's eyes as he stared at his brother. He thought he was dead once, he refused to go through that again.

Rishid sighed and dropped his arms loosely by his side. Embracing his younger brother in a tight hug he wiped away Marik's tears and smiled tenderly.

"I'll come back."

"Promise you won't die?" Marik whispered, still slightly hesitant. Rishid paused in his answer. "Rishid?"

A flash of lightning and the boom of thunder engulfed the tiny little room. Marik jumped slightly and gave his brother another fearful look but the other only stared at him sadly, his jaw set firm.

"I won't leave you behind."

"Rishid!"

"Here's the cell phone; just in case." Rishid replied quickly. He pulled the black phone from his coat pocket and handed it to his quivering brother. Marik, seeing he couldn't win, nodded and sunk lower in the bed as his brother gave him a brief hug and exited the room. Staring at the hand held device in a vice like grip, he waited.

Rishid briskly trudged through the streets pulling his jacket even closer hiding his bruised skin from the biting cold. His body was stiff with anxiety as every sound made him jump. He hummed to himself gently desperately trying to calm his nerves. The demon was gone. He wasn't here right now. Everything was going to be alright….

He cringed as the memory of the demon once again flashed across his mind. Nothing could have prepared him for what he had seen. Even now it was hard to believe that that '_thin_g' could possibly be the pharaoh. Perhaps Bakura was wrong, because as Rishid had glanced into those dark crimson eyes he saw nothing but pure hatred and malice. Anything of the pharaoh that might have been left had completely disappeared. Rishid saw no hope left in saving him.

Sighing for the umpteenth time he rounded the corner that faced the building. What faced him back was hardly what he expected.

"Rishid, what a pleasant surprise. You're as tough as you look." Yami grinned delightedly. He was perched gracefully on the edge of an upturned dumpster. His claws carving intricate designs on the metals surface creating a head pounding screeching noise.

"Why are you still here demon?" Rishid questioned tensing his body reading for combat. "Haven't you done enough?"

Yami chuckled softly and continued to draw enjoying the obvious discomfort it was causing the other. "I sense a weight of doubt in your heart, Rishid. That's not like you."

"You didn't answer my question." Rishid growled. He knew challenging the demon was a bad idea, but he couldn't help feeling vulnerable at the truthful accusation.

"Well you see I have a couple complications that have suddenly arisen on my end." The demon replied finishing his drawing. Rishid physically eased as the noise stopped. His jaw ached from the force he had been clenching it with.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How's your sister?"

"W-What?" Rishid stumbled completely taken off guard by the sudden change of subject. A dark anger threatened to break forth from his chest at the obvious game the demon was playing.

"How's your sister? She must be quite the looker by now. Is she married yet?"

"I won't be pulled into this." Rishid growled.

"She's not then." The pharaoh looked down at his boots and smiled distantly. "What a pity, she always had such nice curves. It's a shame to let them go to waste."

"You're wasting your time." Rishid's voice quivered. (A/N have you ever seen Rishid lose his temper?)

"I'll have to do something about that the next time I see her." Yami replied casually, completely ignoring the other's statement.

"Don't you go near her!"

"No need to get defensive. It's not like you were ever going to…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rishid exploded. He blinked and took a step back taking a deep breath. No. The demon was playing a game. He had to stay calm.

Yami grinned knowingly as the other regained his composure.

"You know, now that I think about it…I may not be the one you have to worry about. Someone else might take care of that for me." The demon grinned. Rishid's calm froze and a slight ebb of panic began to take its place.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on now, Rishid. Think about it. You and your brother both, the only men in that household, just left your sister, who's undoubtedly at the peak of her prime, alone with two other frustrated men. And yes I know where the hikaris are hiding. Believe me; it wasn't hard to figure out. "

"They wouldn't do that!" Rishid snapped quickly.

"Really? How do you know?"

"I trust them!" Rishid replied resolutely.

"Have you ever seen them in this kind of situation before?"

"I have no need! I know they wouldn't do such a thing!"

"They're men Rishid. Just like you and me." Yami replied, his voice soft, almost as if he were talking to an innocent child.

"You're not a man." Rishid hissed.

"Haven't you ever gotten so frustrated and angry your body begged you to find a release?" Yami questioned ignoring the last comment and hopping off the dumpster. "What's the easiest way to do that?"

Rishid didn't answer as he took a step back as the demon slowly advanced. His heart was beating erratically against his chest as his grip was lost and his anger boiled. His sister was safe. Jounouchi and them wouldn't harm his sister. Ishizu was strong, she wouldn't let that happen.

"There's more doubt in your mind, Rishid. You obviously don't trust them as much as you're letting on. To think of what they could do. Your sister wouldn't stand a chance."

"She's strong." Rishid snapped, although his tone was far from convincing.

"Sure, to an extent." Yami chuckled. "But even the strongest can get pinned. One person only needs to hold her down while the other…"

"SHUT UP!"

"For hours Rishid! They could be doing it to her right now! The moment you left they took advantage!"

"They wouldn't do that!" Rishid hollered desperately trying to convince himself more than the demon. They wouldn't do that! No! His sister was safe! They wouldn't touch her!

"Think of her screams! Begging for them to stop…or continue. Maybe this _is_ what she needs? She's tired of having to look after the two of you; always sacrificing herself to watch out for her two _dear_ brothers."

"They won't touch her! Jounouchi is a noble person and the two hikaris have hearts of gold!" Rishid roared his voice like thunder. The demon stopped and quirked an eyebrow in his confusion. A sudden smile appeared on his face.

"They took Jounouchi with them?" Yami began to laugh at the thought of Jounouchi getting it on with Ishizu. "Then you _really_ need to watch out!"

"Be quiet you monster!"

"Poor, Ishizu. She's going to be sorer than your brother when they get done with her!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rishid's hand gripped the gun hidden beneath his coat and whipped it out with lightning speed. Before his sentence was finished he pulled the trigger shooting the demon directly through the heart. The bullet broke through the other side causing a stream of blood to follow after.

Huffing from the exertion of his rage Rishid stared in horror as Yami touched the wound gently letting the blood flow over his fingertips. Pulling away the wound was resealed leaving nothing but the stain of blood in its wake.

"You're not human." Rishid whispered in astonishment.

"Yes, we established this long ago." Yami replied unfazed. Giving his finger a quick lick, the demon seemed to stand there and ponder over its taste. Making a face, that would be considered funny in any other situation; Yami wiped the rest of the blood on his pants. "It's just not the same." He commented brightly. Then, eyeing the tomb keeper hungrily he smiled, his eyes growing dark. "My turn."

Rishid yelped as a dark mass shot from the earth and grasped him tightly around the body. Nothing but his head was exposed as the mass began to squeeze with an agonizingly cold grip. His limbs went numb from the force and the cold temperature, his neck muscles bulged from the strain. He grit his teeth desperately trying not to call out, but as the inevitable 'crack' of one of his ribs sounded, he was unable to hold it back any longer. It burst from his chest with such a force that his throat went dry almost immediately. His scream pierced the air so harshly that the quiet and desolate town carried it for miles.

"Scream, Tomb Keeper! Scream like your sister is probably screaming right now!" Yami laughed, enjoying the other's torment. Rishid cried out again as the mass around him suddenly grew exceedingly hot. His body felt as if it had been dipped in a bowl of molten lava and were slowly melting from the burns. He withered and squirmed trying to free himself, but it was to no avail. The mass only constricted harder.

Yami's sadistic laugh echoed in his ears with a strange and nerve wracking clarity. Even his screams didn't register with his brain as well as the demon's laugh. It was almost as if he were in there tearing apart the remnants of his sanity.

As the mass began to cut of his blood supply, Rishid's screams slowly came to a stop.

_Flashback:_

"_Rishid! Shit, you scared me." Marik laughed. Rishid had rushed to the sound of his brother's call and nearly collided with him around the corner of the hallway. _

"_Forgive me, Master Marik." Rishid apologized bowing. Marik rolled his eyes and socked his brother in the arm._

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"_

"_I'm sorry, M-brother. It's habit." _

"_Well then stop bowing like an idiot and come on. Ishizu has something waiting." _

_Rishid raised his eyebrows in confusion, but said nothing as he followed his younger brother to the kitchen. As he entered he was once again surprised to see the kitchen bathed in darkness. Reaching for the light switch he gave it a flick illuminating the room in a bright glow. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Ishizu and Marik cheered. Rishid paled and look to his sides in confusion. _

"_It's only April? Marik's birthday's in June." _

"_It's not _his _birthday, Rishid. It's yours." Ishizu smiled. Rishid continued to give them a funny look._

"_Mine?" _

"_Come on, Rishid. You haven't forgotten your own birthday have you?" Marik teased shoving his brother into a chair. _

"_I didn't think you knew." Rishid continued blushing._

"_Of course we knew. You're our brother! You seem to have a hard time remember that!" Marik replied exasperated. Rishid smiled his heart swelling with joy. Forcing back his tears he eyed the small vanilla cake with the five melting candles placed decoratively in the middle sitting before him. _

"_Well, blow them out." Ishizu urged wrapping her arms lovingly around Rishid's shoulders. Blushing further, Rishid inhaled a weak breath and blew out the several candles. As the flames disappeared Marik whooped for joy and Ishizu hugged Rishid with delight. Smiling himself he hugged the two in appreciation. _

"_Hey, hey it's not over yet! Here." Marik shoved a small gift into Rishid's large hands. "This is from Ishizu and me." _

_With gentle hands the former tomb keeper pulled away the wrapping to reveal a silver bladed carving knife. His eyes widened in astonishment as he pulled the blade from its plastic case and inspected it in the artificial light. _

"_Wow." He whispered. _

"_We thought you might like it. You've been using that pocket knife for so long we thought you'd appreciate something a little less worn." Ishizu grinned. _

_Smiling with pride and joy Rishid grabbed his two siblings and hugged them tightly in his burly arms. This was the happiest moment in his life and for once, he truly felt like part of a family. _

_End Flashback._

That was seven years ago and to this day Rishid could still vividly remember that moment. His brother, his sister, and him all smiling and laughing. His family, his life; the two people he would do anything to protect.

Rishid clenched his jaw tightly and lifted his face. His eyes locked with that of the demon's, his soul burning with a new passion.

"You're a coward." Rishid wheezed softly.

"Really?" The dark mass eased off the dying tomb keeper as the demon's curiosity and anger was perked. "And how did you deduce such a thing?"

"You fight with your magic. You could never beat me in a natural fight." Rishid choked, smirking. (A/N Has Rishid ever smirked??)

Yami quirked an eyebrow a playful smile crossing his face.

"I'm superior to you in strength." Yami warned.

"Strength isn't everything." Rishid coughed as he stood to his feet. "You know that."

The demon laughed and opened his arms wide.

"Then have at me." Yami laughed. Rishid bent his knees slightly and loosely fisted his hands. Inhaling as deep a breath as he could take he spun around and sprinted in the opposite direction. "You're running the wrong direction!" Yami called. His hand was ready to shoot a ball of black energy at the other, but stopped when Rishid replied:

"It's part of my strategy, Demon!"

Yami smirked gleefully and pursued his prey.

Marik sat helplessly in his bed as the rain continued to patter and the wind continued to whistle harshly through the various holes. The pain in his legs was nearly unbearable now. He had to close his eyes and breath deeply just so he wouldn't throw up.

"Marik."

The tomb keeper nearly leapt out of his bed as his name was whispered. Snapping his eyes open he was met with a strange looking man. His hair was a golden yellow and fell down his back in gentle waves framing his flawless face. The man wore a slick white and gold battle attire with wisping strands of fabric that appeared like flying water. It was a stunning sight that left Marik gaping like a fish.

"Who are you?" Marik demanded shakily. The man before him extended his silver feathered wings and smiled gently.

"I am not here to harm you." He replied softly. His voice was smooth and made Marik's heart warm with ease. The creature stepped forward and pulled away the sheet covering Marik's body without a uttering a warning. Marik wanted to squirm away, but as the angel gave him a reassuring smile he found himself relaxing and watched silently as the other reached down and touched his bandaged legs.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked curiously. One of the angel's fingers caught the corner of the bandage slightly pulling on the raw flesh below. Marik cringed in agony as the pain shot up through the rest of his leg causing his stomach to churn in discomfort.

"Forgive me." The angel apologized. "These wounds are tainted with darkness. I am afraid it's going to cause you some discomfort."

"W-Wait! What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Marik stuttered, suddenly unsure. The angel ignored him and placed both his hands on the tomb keeper's knees. He closed his eyes and hummed gently in his throat, the air turning warm with his energy.

Marik watched mesmerized as the angel's hands glowed with a soft light. The light began to grow brighter as his notes grew louder until they were echoing in the room allowing Marik to hear nothing else. Throwing his head back, Marik suddenly screamed in pain as the light encompassed his legs. The torn muscles and skin began to sew themselves together. The blood drained from his face as it rushed to his wounds and replenished the sickened limbs causing them to grow hot from its natural heat.

Moments felt like hours and the pain only increased as the time went on along with the hums. Marik could only see the white dots clouding his eyesight and feel the dreadful agony spreading through his lower limbs. When he was sure he could take no more and at any moment he was going to lean over the side and release the contents of his stomach everything stopped.

The demon gleefully sprinted after the tomb robber down the steps into the dimly lit station. Rishid spun around near the end and glared hard at the waiting monstrosity. Yami glided with playful steps about five meters away squaring off.

"You've cornered yourself." Yami chuckled.

"So you think." Rishid replied smirking.

"If you were thinking of using the trains as a weapon I'm sorry to say there's no one to man them."

Rishid only smiled knowingly. Yami smirked in turn as he hunched over in a battle stance. His wings twitched with anticipation. There was no more need for words. This was a…

Yami suddenly stopped and snapped his head to the side as if he were listening. A frown graced his face as he heard the faint notes of an angelic. Growling low in his throat he bared his teeth and began to hum a darkened tune. Rishid stared at the demon confused as Yami's eyes glazed over in a reddish hue and his body went rigid with concentration.

"Stop that!" Rishid shouted and fired his gun. The bullets bounced off the demon's chest unnoticed, Yami never losing concentration from his beat.

_/You are not aloud in this world. Be gone angel. Back to the sky! / The demon hummed. A slight twitch of a note signaled the angel had heard him._

_Your time here is limited demon The angel replied casually. His notes were soft and light stroking the ears unlike the demon's who's pitch had a harsher sharp tone and clawed at them instead._

_/Perhaps, but my work here is near completion. / Boasted the demon. His pitch went low sounding like a heavy bass._

_As is mine The angel replied emotion vacant in his song. _

_/What is your purpose here? /_

_To ensure your demise._

_/You can't touch me. /_

_I have no need to, you wretched being. Darkness eventually caves in on itself. The angel hissed, his notes went exceedingly high in his anger._

_/Only in the story books. /_

_Go to hell._

_/In due time. / The demon trailed ending their duet._

The connection was cut off and Yami's eyes quickly came back into focus. Smirking with a satisfied grin he returned his attention back to his fight. He was hardly shocked to see the tomb keeper missing. Delighted at the new game Yami silently stalked the tunnel with a deathly grace using his piercing eyes to scan for any sign of his victim.

"Riiishiiiid?" Yami called as if he were playing hide and seek. Silence answered him as he continued his search. His feet eventually led him into the small walkway near the tracks. Leaning over the side he could hear the gentle hum of the electricity. So the station wasn't dead after all.

A hard shove came from behind. Yami teetered forward, but with a supernatural grace, he leapt from the edge and landed gracefully on the other side. Rishid growled angrily at his failed attempt. Seeing no way to the demon from his current position he raced back into the lobby, the demon close behind.

Their steps echoed harshly off the concrete building a noise so loud it tore at their ear drums. Yami bounded to the other side again with inhuman grace, barely missing his fleeing victim who was now racing toward the steps. Growling hungrily the demon quickly overtook the tomb robber.

Rishid reached out with a quick hand and grabbed the pole separating the two staircases. Using the force of his speed he leapt into the air and spun around, his hands squeaking across the metal. Yami was caught by surprise as Rishid's foot connected heavily with his face. Losing his balance, the demon was shot backwards falling on his back. Rishid wasted no time in taking the advantage. With a grace of his own he dismounted the bar with a spin and leapt on the demon straddling his torso all in one fluid motion. Using his fists he continued to mercilessly pound into the demon's face and slam it hard against the cold concrete below.

Feeling his hand go numb from the fractured bones and massive amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins, Rishid quickly switched tactics. Grabbing the demon's shirt he heaved him into a bent position. With the skill of a trained fighter Rishid rammed his knee hard into the demon's throat. Yami choked as he felt his trachea crush beneath the force. Rishid continued to repeat this action but now aiming toward the demon's face and stomach. He let his full rage ravage the body beneath him. His cries of fury bellowed blindly through the subway, finding their way out into the open air.

He would make this demon suffer! Suffer for all the pain and harm he had caused! The pain he had caused the hikari's! The pain he had caused his friends! And the pain he had caused _his_ brother!

At the last thought he kicked Yami hard in the chest sending him sprawling across the floor into a heap. The demon didn't move, his body bruised and broken; blood seeping from every part of his face and chest, dripping and staining the floor below. It was absolutely disgusting, but Rishid's revenge wasn't finished. Stooping over, murder in his eyes, Rishid pulled out the carving knife he took with him everywhere hidden in his pant pocket. Dropping to his knees he pushed the demon onto his back and raised the blade high above his head.

A clawed hand shot from the floor and slashed the tomb keeper directly across the chest. Rishid cried out in pain and fell backwards, his carving knife slipping from his hand. Yami sat up using his wings. His bangs fell across his face covering his expression. Rishid groaned and grabbed the three wounds with his burly hand and struggled to stand up.

Yami's body began to tremble as a deep chuckle escaped his lips. Slowly, with deliberate ease and no sign of any sort of pain or hindrance, the demon stood to his feet. His chuckle soon hit a higher octave and a quicker wave length as it turned into a shrieking laugh. Rishid stared up horrified as the demon wiped away the blood and bangs.

In its place was nothing Rishid had ever seen. This was definitely _not_the pharaoh.

Marik lay panting on his bed as he tried to figure out what just happened. The angel stood to his feet and gently touched the man's forehead.

"Your wounds have been healed. You are clean of the darkness."

Marik could only stare at him, too out of breath to speak. Glancing back down at his legs, he could still see the various ugly bandages. With hesitant fingers he pulled them away. The ghastly wounds were gone. Not even a scar lay in its wake.

"H-How….you…" Once again Marik glanced up at the angel in complete astonishment. "Thank you."

The angel didn't answer as he turned his perfect face toward the window and stared out at the raging storm still ripping ruthlessly across the deserted city. His mind was not at ease. There was still one more man he was to attend too, but he was yet to be seen.

"Where is your brother?" The angel inquired distantly.

"He…He went to go fetch Bakura. He said he would be right back." Marik explained suddenly feeling a pang of worry. "Angel?"

"I fear…" The angel did not continue. Instead he closed his eyes, and his voice once again began to hum but with a different and more urgent tune. "To tracks that ride in a never ending seam; your brother is there!"

"Where is he?" Marik squeaked perplexed. He never could understand a metaphor.

"The subway station! Your brother is in the subway station!"

"Why the hell would he be there?" Marik barked leaping from his bed. His legs felt stronger than he could ever remember them feeling. No ounce of tiredness or pain touched them. It felt as if he could sprint from one end of the world to the other without ever growing tired!

"He is a light amongst a darkened shadow!"

"Enough with the poetry! I don't get what you're saying!"

"He's fighting the demon!"

As the words of the angel's statement registered with the man's brain, Marik's hands balled into tight fists and his teeth clenched until his gums were white. In an instance Marik was out the door, his newly healed legs swiftly, faster than ever before, took him through the streets straight to his brother.

Yami's face had lost its beautiful features and was replaced with a jagged and deformed monster. His eyes had become narrowed slits, his nose had disappeared leaving a whole in the center of his face, and his high cheekbones had sprouted gray scaly spikes. The skin had gone ashen and looked stretched as if someone had taken the skin off the face and placed it over their own stretching it so it could fit. When the demon smirked, bright red fangs replaced the once hansom straight teeth. Nothing was left to resemble the pharaoh.

"Your skills are impressive, Rishid. But you're still not strong enough to beat someone of my class." The demon hissed. Before Rishid could reply, a clawed hand was wrapped around his throat threatening to cut off his air supply. "It really is a shame to waste someone as yourself, you've proven that much, but I'm afraid I just don't have time for this. I mean with the whole conquering human kind and bringing forth the demon race I just can't seem to fit you into my schedule. So many people have been trying to hinder my plans I must say it is delaying my schedule farther than I would like."

"So that's what your up too?" Rishid questioned through clenched teeth.

"Well of course I thought that would be obvious."

Rishid didn't answer. Using his healthy hand he jammed up with all his strength into the demon's elbow. The force shattered the bone causing the arm to extend in the opposite direction inevitably causing the demon to release his captive. Rishid fell to the floor and rolled away as the demon hissed in agony. As with all his wounds it snapped back into place healing itself in an instant. Rishid dove for his knife and slashed upwards as the demon leaped above him. The blade caught the demon under the chin locking the jaw together as it hooked up into the upper cavern of his mouth.

With a swift pull the demon dislodged the knife sending a stream of blood cascading down his front in a waterfall and splashing on the floor. Rishid spun on his heel and dove for cover behind one of the cement pillars as the demon threw the knife with all its might. The knife struck the ground an inch from Rishid's position sticking helplessly up in the cement.

Yami growled and launched his body at the pillar. His punch shattered the rock as if it were glass. Rishid dove to the side barely escaping the deadly debris. His chest constricted as the wounds began to make themselves known. The amount of blood loss mixed with exertion he had put his body through was beginning to take its toll. He wouldn't last much longer. A quick glance toward the demon however brought hope back into his heart.

The demon needed blood as well and with the amount he had lost not only in this fight but previously that day was beginning to weaken its body.

He wasn't invincible after all.

Rishid knew a second attack of the same kind wasn't going to work. The attacks had to be fresh and new each time or he would repel. He needed something that could harm him enough he could commit a second act that would finish him off. He knew his plan, but it was holding out until the right time that posed a problem.

"Make sure you're safe before you start formulating an idea, tomb keeper!" The demon growled. He grabbed the keeper again and threw him roughly against the wall. As Rishid fell to his knees and tried to crawl away Yami came from behind and slashed him across the back. The blood spurt in a stream as the nails cut deep into his muscle. Kicking him in the side crushing his ribs Yami continued to slash with his nails against the soft flesh. Rishid cried out as he tried to defend himself but his strength was quickly fading away.

"Hm…like I said you are a skilled fighter and it _is_ a waste to just let you die unnoticed of such talent." Yami muttered thoughtfully. Rishid gasped as he tried to slink away. A firm foot stopped him in his tracks cracking the vertebrae with ease. "I think perhaps I shall keep a souvenir. Maybe even give it to your sister when I visit her!"

Yami grabbed Rishid by the hair and forced his head against the floor. Grabbing the man's ear he gave it a hard yank severing it sloppily from Rishid's head. Rishid cried out in pure agony as part of his face was pulled away and stretched. Yami only chuckled and held his prize in the palm of his hand. Turning it over in his fingers he placed it safely in the seam of his shirt and patted it gently. Rishid made a noise that was mixed between a cough and a whimper. Yami flipped him over and cupped his chin smiling as best he could with the ugly features of his face.

"Well…" He sighed. "I just don't think I have the heart to just leave you in such a humiliating state." Reaching down he stabbed his fore and middle finger into the tomb keeper's stomach. Rishid screamed for all he was worth as the nails cut deep inside tearing his vital organs to shreds. With a heavy shove the demon was able to insert his entire hand deep into the cavern of Rishid's torso. Smiling as he found what he was searching for he gave a great heave and ripped one of the few intact ribs out from the trembling body. Rishid howled in agonizing protest as the blood soaked bone strewn with strands of muscle broke through the surface of his skin into the open air. Yami stared at it hungrily for a while. With an eager tongue he licked the tip humming in a sickened pleasure.

"Much better. You taste much better Rishid. The essence of a dying man always seems to enhance the flavor, that and the adrenaline. I'd offer you a taste but you seem to be choking on it." The demon smiled brightly. Rishid coughed sending a trail of blood to fall from the corner of his lips and squirt from the wounds covering his body. "Don't worry, once you start choking you'll suffocate pretty quickly. You won't have to suffer for long."

"Mm…"

"What was that?" Yami leaned his ear close mockingly. "Is that still too long of a wait? Well, I suppose since you thought of such an alluring game, which you lost by the way, I should give you something in return." Tapping a bloodied finger against his chin he attempted to think of a decent trade. Rishid wheezed as his air supply began to deplete from the blood escaping into his lungs. "Since you're so impatient to die…"

Yami grabbed Rishid's foot and began to drag him toward the edge near the tracks. He began to whistle, a slight bounce in his step.

"It was a good try, you know. You had me down for a good time. I could obviously tell you were trying to kill me unlike Bakura. That idiot just never learns, unfortunately. He can be such a pain. But anyway, you, on the other hand, are so straight to the point. I really do feel slightly sad you're about to be finished. It's so hard anymore to find anybody who's worth such a challenge as you are. I could sprout tears Rishid, I really could. It's no doubt you won't be going to hell." Yami stopped as he glanced down over the side. "Barbecued Rishid… It's like a piece of home only in the human world."

Chuckling to himself he lifted the tomb keeper into his arms and held him easily over the humming tracks.

"Goodbye." He smiled.

And he let go.

"NO!!"

There was a flash of swift speed and a harsh thud and slap as the demon fell over the edge. His body hit the humming tracks below and quickly burst into a shower of sparks. Marik watched in horror as the body convulsed and burned, its wings twitching about spasmodically until they two shriveled up in a burning death. As the movement and the showers finally stopped Marik quickly picked himself up from the floor and limped over to the angel and his fallen brother.

Dropping to his knees he held his brother's head in his arms not caring about the blood that soaked his clothes. Shock surrounded his mind as he tried to comprehend what was going on. This wasn't real. He did not just drop kick the demon, Rishid was not staring blankly up at him bleeding like a stuck pig, everything was……normal. This was a mind game. It's not possible for something like this to happen.

"Rishid." Marik whispered a strange edge of confidence in his voice. There was no answer. He gave his brother and gentle shake. "Rishid, say something!" He demanded. Rishid was still, the blood no longer pooling beneath him as his heart lost its rhythm and went still. "Angel, he's not moving! Help him please! Like you did me!"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." The angel replied softly. Marik gave him a funny look and returned his gaze back to his brother.

"What are you talking about? He's just unconscious. See! Look! He moved, he's still breathing!" In Marik's desperate imagination he could see the even breathing of his older sibling. He could see the fall and rise of his strong chest and hear the deep breaths that often accompanied the man when he was in a deep sleep. It was illogical. His brother couldn't possibly be dead.

"My friend, he has passed."

"NO!" Marik snapped. "He hasn't! He…he promised. H-He said he wouldn't leave me behind. Just watch, you'll see it. He'll breathe in again; because you promised right Rishid? You won't leave me behind. You'd never lie! R-Right? Rishid? W-Wake up. Show him………..FUCKING OPEN YOUR EYES!!"

"Marik."

"I SAID NO!!" He screamed. Then, softer: "Just watch his chest."

The angel didn't answer as Marik stared at Rishid's chest intently as he waited for the man to take another breath. Several minutes passed and the body still did not move. Marik glared confused not comprehending the reason for the breaths to be hesitant.

"Marik." The angel tried again.

"Sh, sh. He's just…he's just taking a while. H-He's just really deep in sleep." The tomb keeper continued softly. Why wasn't the chest moving? It was just…few minutes ago. Rishid was going to be…he was….right? The imaginative haze Marik had produced slowly left him. The wounds he refused to see suddenly appeared before his eyes. The limpness of his brother's neck he had refused to feel suddenly came into existence making Rishid's head feel like a dead weight. The denial, the refusal to believe, and the inability to accept such a truth, slowly passed from Marik's mind opening the dark uncaring recesses of reality. "Rishid?"

The sound of breath being sucked in through a hose caught Marik's attention. At first a glimmer of hope encompassed his heart as he thought it had come from Rishid, but as it sounded again he nearly burst into tears. Turning his face back to the tracks of the subway he paled as he saw two fried leathery wings unfold revealing themselves as they stretched above the edge. Their webbing was pulled taught against the bones looking ready to tear at any moment. But as he looked on he could see the fresh muscles already beginning to take shape.

"W-Why won't he die?" Marik whimpered between grit teeth. The angel was silent and pulled Rishid's body away from the quivering man.

"I can not touch him." The angel replied softly. Marik bowed his head in anger and sorrow. Rishid…his brother…hope…it was gone.

A heavy rumble suddenly erupted through the tunnel. Marik and the angel snapped their heads toward the black pit to where the sound was coming. Marik could see the wings of the demon twitch in sudden recognition.

"I-I know what this is. It's the train! Th-The hourly train." Marik stuttered astonished. A twisted sort of hope gripped his heart as the rumbling grew steadily louder.

The demon heard his exclamation and growled in frustration. He was really in no mood to get run over by a train.

"Marik!"

Marik's heart stopped as the demon called his name. Glancing at the silent angel he shakily stood to his feet and cautiously stepped toward the tracks. He could see the small speck of light from the train far off down the tunnel slowly growing brighter.

"Marik!" The demon called again.

"What." Marik whispered his face tight with emotion. . He stood at the edge glaring down at the blackened being below him. The demon's body was shriveled up in a fetal position his wings obviously the only thing that had come near to being healed. An ugly face was attached to the pharaoh's body, the blood red piercing eyes gazing up with deceit in their depths.

"Marik, please. You…you wouldn't do this to me now would you? I'm your friend."

"You're not my friend." Marik spat shakily. The demon weakly moved his head toward the light that was growing bigger with each passing second.

"Marik…it's me. Th-the pharaoh."

"The pharaoh is dead."

"No! No he's not! He's still in here. He's still here. Trust me."

"You killed my brother."

"Not of my will, it's just how things happened to work out."

"You let him suffer."

"Death isn't always easy."

"Go to hell."

"Marik…" The demon cooed. "…the pharaoh. Will you let him die again?"

"The pharaoh would understand." Marik continued his face and tone emotionless. He stepped back as he felt a flow of air rush at him from the black depths.

"MARIK!" The demon screamed. "Who was it that saved you from the tormentor of your soul? Who was it that saved you from the demon that nearly destroyed you?"

Marik leaned over the edge again. The demon hid the smirk as he saw the slight pang of guilt cross the tomb keepers face. Using the last of his strength he changed his face back into the beautiful chiseled features of the pharaoh. His crimson eyes pleaded with the tomb keeper as the other fought for an answer.

"I'm sorry." Marik whispered and turned away. He continued to walk even as the demon continued to call and curse his name. The train rumbled through the tunnel sending a tremor through the walls and floor.

"Shit." The demon muttered.

Marik didn't turn to see the demon force himself to his feet too late, cross his arms over his face, and let out a painful scream that carried out over the city as the train collided.

The train ripped over Yami's body as it knocked him on his back. His wings caught under the wheels and were mercilessly crunched and torn. His arms caught under the axles of the car dislocating them from their sockets and tearing the flesh from his bones. Rolling him about he could only hear the squealing of wheels and see metal whirling all around him. His leg kicked loose and was crunched underneath the sharp wheels. Blood splattered and spurted in every direction until finally everything stopped.

The train halted for a brief moment, opening it's now blood splattered doors to greet the nonexistent travelers. As the doors slid shut with a quiet shushing noise it moved along as if nothing ever happened. Marik didn't look back as he knelt beside the angel and his dead brother and wept.

_Bakura stifled a scream as the field of hands finally grasped his legs pulling him down into the soft soil. The open sky of red glared down at him enjoying his misery. _

"_Atem!" Bakura called "Atem I know you're here!" The wave of hands suddenly sprouted claws and began to eagerly tear at his skin and clothes. "Let me go! ATEM!!" _

_No answer came just like in all the other nightmares. This was getting ridiculous. _

"_A-mrmph!" Out of the throng of arms a soft pale hand grasped his mouth muffling his call. Bakura wrenched his body in all directions trying to get away as another off colored hand tried to hold him still. _

_The red limbs suddenly began to wither and disappear letting go of his legs and torso. Using all his might Bakura squirmed and twisted until his legs were free from the mud. Tearing himself from the pale hands he dashed off screaming Atem's name over and over. As he flew up another mud covered hill the red hands reappeared dropping him to his knees. Crying out in frustration he tried to swat them away. _

"_Bakura!" The pale hands once again returned and tried to hold him still. The red hands once again withered and disappeared beneath the mud. "Bakura stop it's me!"_

"_Let me go!" Bakura growled swiping at the floating arms. _

_A strange noise suddenly filled the air, the words soothing his body's muscles. The landscape around him began to disappear slowly turning from red into a gentle white light._

Bakura gasped and choked as Cassandra tried to hold him still. Pressing her hands against the side of his face she whispered strange words soothingly trying to force him to relax. Bakura's wide eyes began to droop until finally he went still. Cassandra pulled him to her chest gently stroking his sweat soaked hair. Sighing softly she couldn't help but feel a heavy weight on her heart as she scanned his weathered face.

Lifting him up in her thin arms she carried him back to the door Bakura had run out of escaping the rain that was pattering their gentle bodies. Sighing as she climbed down the flight of stairs she softly laid him back on the floor.

Dark black circles surrounded the thief's piercing eyes making him look weary and psychotic even in his sleep. His skin was pale with the loss of blood and the physical strain from his fights. His hair, usually unruly but with a sense of style, was now just plain unruly with a good amount of dirt and blood caked in its strands. Why was he fighting so hard? What was _he_ going to get out of it? He had the chance of starting over, leaving all this behind; all the pain and suffering, the heartache. Any normal man would have given up. Turned their face away and moved on, but not him. Why, though?

She stilled her fingers as her thought took a sudden stranger turn. No guilt was strong enough to encourage a man to fight so devotedly. Nor could anger, for anger was another weak emotion that in time whittled away into nearly nothing. Anger and guilt only became strong with one other emotion backing it up. And that was love. As corny as it sounds anymore, love is a feeling that strengthens the heart and soul. Love does not falter or disappear within time; it's an emotion that once truly felt it never breaks. Was this his reasoning? Was Bakura _actually_ in love? The thief? Now that she thought about it, it actually made some sense. He and the pharaoh had unknowingly formed a bond during their constant struggles with each other. It went unnoticed until the Day of Judgment. After that there was a sort of imbalance in Bakura's feelings. Cassandra had misjudged it at first as confusion, but as time has gone on, it's morphed into something more. The bond they shared for so long had always been a set path, almost like a game. They would battle over and over, never truly winning no matter the circumstance. They knew how each other thought, their reactions, they knew each other's body language like the back of their hands. In truth, they knew each other better than anyone else they had ever met. They boasted their hate, but deep down it was like a life line. They always knew the other would be there. Unlike the rest of the world, they knew it would never change, and so they held onto it, ever hoping, dreaming, they weren't truly alone. But the moment they were separated both men's emotions became a whirlwind of turmoil. Even when the pharaoh had first arrived, she could remember the sense of insecurity and confusion. There was like a void in the corner of his mind that believed something was missing. She was truly surprised when the pharaoh asked to release the thief from his imprisonment, but once again it made sense. Bakura was excreting the same symptoms. The moment the pharaoh disappeared the thief's emotions went on a rampage. Then, when he was trapped with the pharaoh in Zorc's chamber, the bond they shared strengthened even farther. It had become so tough that not even Zorc's violent powers of persuasion were enough to break it!

Cassandra's eyes widened as she gripped Bakura tightly against her chest. It wasn't the hikari that was keeping that last bit of the pharaoh from being consumed! It was Bakura! It was _their_ bond!

"Forgive me Bakura." She whispered. "Please, forgive me."

"For what?" Bakura mumbled groggily. "Leaving me in the heat of battle?" He slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly trying to rid himself of the blurry haze. "Doesn't matter, I made progress."

"Bakura listen to me, so have I." Cassandra replied excited. She quickly helped the thief sit up properly and knelt down in front of him grasping his shoulders. "It's not Yugi."

"No shit it's not Yugi. It's Atem. Yugi's the short one." Bakura scoffed still slightly out of it.

"No, you idiot! I meant that Yugi's not the one keeping the pharaoh grounded!"

"What?" He asked in a hazy disbelief. "He's not? Then who is?!" A wave of panic hit the thief as he leapt to his feet, the haze disappearing in an instance. "Cassandra, don't leave me in the dark! We can't let the pharaoh get to him first! If you've just figured it out I'm pretty sure the demon's got a hunch already too. Damn it, I told you it wasn't the hikari! This changes everything." The thief began to pace back and forth in a frantic circle. Who else could it be? The pharaoh must have taken extra measures to keep this person hidden so well, he must have known or suspected this would happen. The hikari never once mentioned anyone else, unless…could it possibly be that arrogant prick of a reincarnation Kaiba? They seemed to have a pretty close connection. There must have been something going on between the two of them that they kept hidden. Stupid priest, always putting his hands where they didn't belong. Bakura swore that the moment the pharaoh was set free he'd throttle that man and feed him to the darkness where he could rot and scream and Bakura would watch with the utmost glee and…

"It's you." Cassandra stated interrupting his thoughts.

"I knew it! That priest was always eyeing him like a piece of…..wait…..me? What? How the hell did you come up with that idea?" Bakura exploded. Cassandra bowed her head as she tried to come up with an answer.

"It's difficult to explain." She replied slowly.

"Either that or it's just plainly absurd. Why would the pharaoh stay grounded because of me?"

Cassandra exhaled slowly and cautiously stood to her feet. Facing the frustrated thief she stared him hard in the eyes. "Because you care for each other."

Bakura stared at her in silence for a moment allowing her words to sink in. As they slowly registered in his brain Bakura did the only thing he could think of. Throwing his head back he howled, in great gusto, with laughter. Tears sprung to his eyes as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Th-Th….HAHAHA…care? Bah ha-ha HAHAHAH!! For each other?" He spluttered between laughs. Cassandra glared at him angrily as he slumped against the wall stricken with the fits.

"I'm serious Bakura!" She barked furiously. "You only have to look at it closely!"

"That's absurd, woman." Bakura replied slowly gaining control of himself. "We feel nothing for each other."

"Really? Nothing what so ever?"

"Nothing." He replied matter-of-factly. Cassandra stood still, her fists clenched. Her eyes seemed to light with an eerie excitement.

"Then why did you claim him as yours?" She asked smugly.

"W-What? I never did that!" Bakura shrieked bewildered, his mind completely caught off guard.

"Oh yes you did! When you were fighting the demon on the roof you exclaimed that with all the power of your soul and every emotion backing it up!"

"While I was fighting! It was in the heat of the moment!" Bakura defended crossing his arms. "I didn't mean a word of it."

"So you admit you thought it!" Cassandra pointed out, an impish grin on her face.

"Like I said, it was in the heat of the moment!"

"More like in the heat of your possessive passion."

"There was no passion involved!" He shouted.

"Deny it all you want, Bakura! But deep down you know I'm telling the truth. You're just afraid to admit it! He's not holding on because of the hikari! He's holding on because of _you!_"

"You're lying! He hates me! We've been enemies since the day we met!"

"Your animosity towards each other was only a façade and you know it!" She snapped harshly. "You care for him!"

"I feel no such thing! And even if I did he wouldn't feel the same!" Bakura yelled clenching his sides harder and unconsciously taking a step back.

"Bakura, you idiot!" She screamed. Bakura fell silent as the walls around him shook with her ferocity. "You love him, you know you love him, and you know he loves you back! Why do you think he's been holding on for so long? Why do you think he hasn't been consumed? You made him a promise! You said you'd come back for him!"

"That was only a promise, not a confession of love." Bakura snipped.

"You could have turned away anytime you wanted, but you didn't and you still haven't!"

"Because I made a promise and I owe him for saving me." Bakura replied, his voice loud with rage and confusion.

"You became angry when I called him demon!"

"Because you had no right to desecrate his name!"

"You claimed him as yours on the roof!"

"Because the demon had no right to touch him and _I_promised that _I_ would save him!"

"_You held him in your arms when the two of you were trapped in Zorc's cavern!" _

"_Because I couldn't stand to see him hurt!" _

"_You called out his true name in earnest!!" _

"_Because that's what he needed to hear!!" _

"So you did all that even though you hate him?!"

"I did it because I love him!!...shit." Bakura dropped his arms and felt his body sag somewhat against the wall. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the spirit. "You used reverse psychology, that doesn't count."

"Oh, contraire, Bakura," She smiled triumphantly. "I don't need the power to read your mind to know what you just said you also believe. Why do you fight it?"

"Because it's not right." Bakura replied folding his arms across his chest once again. "We're enemies."

"You two haven't been enemies for a long time and you know it." Cassandra pointed out slightly annoyed. Bakura turned his face away refusing to answer. "I think it's because you're afraid. I think you're afraid of being rejected, that he won't return the feelings."

"It doesn't matter." Bakura replied, his voice low. There was an almost weary note in his tone. "Now's not the time for such feelings."

"But don't you see, Bakura? Now is the perfect time!"

"What do you mean?"

"The pharaoh isn't going to break his chains if all he's met with is violence. The demon feeds off of it along with fear and uncertainty. Those are his strongest weapons, but if you take them away…"

"The pharaoh will what? Suddenly and miraculously overpower the demon _just_ because I proclaimed my love to him?"

"I'm not saying it's that simple. But doing so and showing that you do care about him may give us the upper hand over the demon. He'll have a harder time controlling the pharaoh and without the fear and hatred he has been producing it will nearly crimple that monstrosity."

"It doesn't sound reasonable." Bakura growled.

"You never know."

"That's what you said last time and because of it he now not only _hates_ me, but doesn't believe any of this is real!"

"It's because he's scared!"

"And scared he should be after I lodged my knife in his throat!" The memory of the pharaoh's fear stricken face still left Bakura shaken and guilt stricken. Cassandra's eyes softened as she looked upon the other's weary features. Sighing she cupped his cheek with a kind of motherly affection. Bakura glared at her, but he didn't pull away.

"Bakura, listen to me. The pharaoh doesn't need violence to persuade him. I know I was wrong about that the first time and I'm sorry. I take full responsibility for making you go through that even though you had objections. Sometimes I have to listen, too. But, Bakura…he's afraid and he's lonely. For over seven years he's only known pain and nothing else. He needs compassion. He needs someone willing to embrace him. We messed up the first time, but now it's time to make it right and you're the only one who can do that. Don't let your pride stand in your way, Bakura. The only way you're going to save him is if you drop your defenses and open up your heart."

"And how do expect me to do that? Run up to him; fall to my knees and say: '_I love you!'? _He'd gut me on the spot."

"Just follow your heart Bakura. It'll tell you what to do." Cassandra leaned forward and pecked the thief lightly on the forehead. Growling and wiping the back of his hand across his forehead Bakura kicked the side of the wall in frustration.

"My heart has let me down too many times for me to trust it now."

"That's not true Bakura."

"Isn't it? Because I followed my heart I lived my life in hatred, I was housed with a demon, I killed innocent people! _I_ helped the darkness that killed my family other than destroying it as I should have. We wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't followed my _heart_.

"It sounds like you're repenting." Cassandra smiled.

"I don't care. I want him back, Cassandra." Bakura sighed. His voice sounded so weary and drained. "I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. I've seen too much."

"You haven't seen enough." Cassandra whispered. Bakura didn't answer as he eyed her confused. "When this is all done and over…you'll understand."

"So what do I do?" Bakura questioned softly. Cassandra shrugged and stepped back.

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." She replied.

"Hold on…"

"The council knows of my involvement, Bakura." Bakura stared at her shocked for a moment. "You'll have to start figuring things out on your own for a while."

"What's going to happen?"

"I have to leave. I'll find a way to contact you. It may not be soon but just keep your eyes open. I'll do my best to help."

"Cassandra…"

"You're a good man Bakura. You'll save him." Smiling gently she waved. "Follow my advice. You'll see." Bowing her head she disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving the thief alone once again.

"AAAAGH!!" Bakura screamed angrily. He scuffed his feet against the floor as he kicked random imaginary objects. Why was this all being so difficult?! Why couldn't anything go right for a change?! He thought he had taken a step forward when in reality he felt as if he took a thousand back. "You HATE me! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" He screamed at the air.

His echoed died leaving him once again in silence. Sighing as he decided nothing could be done by just standing around he headed off in search of the two Egyptian brothers. With only a couple steps taken his ears were pummeled with the most horrendous shriek he had ever heard.

So….I killed Rishid. I could have killed him last chapter but it just felt so impersonal. He always gets left in the dust and I wanted you to feel…I don't know… sorry for him. This chapter was hard to write. There were so many things I wanted to say but they all could have gone in different directions and so on and so forth. So this chap feels a little choppy. I did the best I could so feed back would be great.

A/N's)

1. The station is alive even with no one around because everyone left in a rush. The subway isn't really run by man anymore; it has a set clock and computer that does all the work for him. That's why the trains were still running. Don't growl at me if I'm wrong. I've never been in a subway, I live in a fricken desert here in a little (okay not so little anymore, but it's still little) immigrant town. There's no such thing as subways where I live let alone 5 o' clock traffic.

2. And if you are confused about the whole demon falling on the tracks, the angel flew and grabbed Rishid as he fell and Marik drop kicked the demon while he wasn't paying attention. I wanted to say that in there but I just didn't word it right….sorry for any confusion.

Thanks for reading and if it's not too much to ask, please review.

THANKS BUNCHES!!

Tootles

-Tragedyluver


	14. Chapter 14

You know I never thought I would write such a long story

You know I never thought I would write such a long story. I mean holy shish kabobs! Chapter 14! And it's only in the middle! I give kudos to those authors that can write 900 page novels! With a deadline! O.O

Sorry for the late update….life just keeps happening.

So I was listening to my music the other day and I had been given an album…okay so the whole album is on my I-pod but same thing…anyway I was listening to Three Days Grace One X and by golly a lot of those songs reminded me of the Yami's. (O.O) And as I listened further, one of the songs fit almost perfectly with Yami Yugi in this story. It made me smile so of course I bought it and now it's my ring tone, but here are the lyrics…just picture Yami Y. singing this!!

Animal I have become:

I can't escape this hell…

So many times I've tried…

But I'm still caged inside

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

So what if you can see

The darker side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe…

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this

ANIMAL….

I can't escape myself…

So many times I've lied…

But there's still rage inside

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

So what if you can see…

The darker side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe…

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this

Animal I have become

Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this

ANIMAL…

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

This animal… (x6)

So what if you can see

The darker side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe…

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this

ANIMAL I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this

ANIMAL…………………………

This animal I have become!!

I had a whole concert scene floating in my head with Yami singing and Bakura playing the electric guitar along with Seto Kaiba and then Yami Marik was banging on the drums! And there were lights and glowing red eyes and screaming fans and……-- I was tired okay…..Yami would sprout demon wings…..

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and readers who have stuck with me!! Hang on just a little longer and we might one day see the end of this story!! 14 chapters and I have yet to see the light at the end of this tunnel…..even though I was thinking of…..never mind. No more thinking. I give KUDOS to all of you who have been reading it means a lot!! I'm not alone in the universe!! WOOOH!!

I'll shut up now…

Read! Review! PLEASE!! 3

Thank you!!

Tortured Screams Chap. 14:

Bakura's feet splashed precariously through the rain soaked streets towards the scream. As he neared the subway a nail-biting metal screeching noise echoed from the bowels of the concrete station. Rounding a corner the stairs came in view. Ignoring the ache in his side he dashed down the steps taking two at a time. When his shoes hit bottom his feet, his mind, and his heart stopped.

Blood covered the floor and stained the walls. It started from one end of the room and continued in a circle sometimes venturing off near the tracks and center. The blood quickly pooled in unbelievable amounts as it neared a small section of debris huddled on the floor near a destroyed pillar. At one point the blood seemed to stop its only trace the small droplets crossing the center of the room in a perfect uniform line straight toward the ledge. It was as Bakura's eyes followed this path of red droplets did his mind freeze with horror.

A bloodied body lay limp in the arms of a weeping Marik.

"Marik." Bakura's strangled voice called. Marik only whimpered as he stifled his wails and held the body closer. Forcing his body to follow his commands Bakura stepped forward. The mangled torso and the missing ear were the first points Bakura picked up. As he stepped to where he could see the face that was forcibly being pressed into Marik's chest Bakura finally confirmed his suspicion.

Rishid was gone.

Cursing under his breath Bakura knelt beside the remaining Egyptian and awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Marik…" Bakura whispered. Marik didn't answer his head still bowed away from the tomb robber. "Marik, where is he?"

Again no answer.

Bakura sighed and moved to stand up.

"I killed it." Marik whispered.

"You what?" Bakura stopped and once again knelt in front of the two men. Marik's shoulders began to shake harder his sobs escaping his lips in bubbled squeaks.

"I killed it!" He whispered his voice going shrill. Bakura's eyes bulged with shock and disbelief. "I kicked it off the ledge onto the tracks. A-And they electrocuted it. He went up in sm-moke like a bonfire." As Marik recalled his story his sobs turned into psychotic and hysterical laughs. "And then w-when i-it stood up thinking i-it was all over an-and he was fine…pff….a train! A fucking train _ran_ him over!"

"A train?"

"The h-hourly train!! It came in the nick of time and smack!" He clapped his two hands together to show what he meant. "You should have h-heard it!"

Bakura stared at Marik in utter horror as the man continued to laugh. Tears leaked faster out of the corner of his eyes as he doubled over his fallen brother in hysterics. But what was a laugh soon turned into a sob as Marik's mood again changed.

"I was too late. I di-didn't k-kill him in time. The angel couldn't s-save him either. He was already d-dead." He buried his head in Rishid's neck, his shoulders shaking with the strength of his crying.

Bakura gripped his chest as his heart began to race spasmodically. Turning his face to the tracks he stumbled to his feet and walked to the ledge. Peering down he was hit with a wave of burning flesh. Forcing back his gags he stared horrified at the burnt splatters of blood.

How was this possible?

This _wasn't_ possible.

Then why _did_ it happen?

Something was amiss. This didn't add up! After all their fights and all the damage both the pharaoh and he had taken something like this couldn't have possibly just ended it all! Atem was still alive! He was not dead! Nor was the demon!

Then where the hell was he?!

Marik's loud sobbing suddenly began to irritate him. The loud echoing of the wail reverberating off of every corner of the station and in his head was making his teeth clench. The sympathy he had had quickly turned into irritation and almost immediately into anger. Rishid only had a small taste of what the pharaoh was experiencing and if he was right was _still_ experiencing. At least Rishid could move on! At least Rishid could live peacefully in the afterlife. Why the hell should anyone be sad?!

"Get a hold of yourself!" Bakura growled half shouting. He stomped over to the trembling Egyptian and shook him angrily. "He's gone. He's dead! There's nothing you can do!"

Marik was stricken into shock and fell silent at Bakura's outburst.

"We have more important things going on right now. The demon's not dead." Bakura continued his voice rough and calloused. Marik's eyes flashed in anger at the lack of sympathy and remorse.

"It's dead! I watched it happen with my own two eyes!"

"And you've seen him heal with the same two eyes as well! Trust me, this didn't kill him."

"Why the hell should I trust _you_?!" Marik yelled angrily. He set Rishid's lifeless body on the ground gently before leaping to his feet his fists clenched. "It's yourfault my only brother's dead! It's _your_ fault we're in this mess in the first place!"

"My fault?! How the hell is this _my_ fault? I didn't release the demon! I didn't say you _had_ to come! Your brother came knowing the risks!"

"Well you should've come up with a better plan!!"

"A better…you went along with it!!"

"Because I thought you knew what you were doing!!"

"Why on earth do you think I came to you? I have no _idea_ what I'm doing!! I don't know how to defeat that demon and save the pharaoh!! If you haven't realized this isn't exactly my cup of tea here!!"

The two stared at each other heatedly for long moments, both refusing to back down.

"Take me home." Marik growled low in his throat.

"What?"

"Take me home damn it!"

"Why? He's still out there. We have to find him!"

"NO! I won't leave my brother here to rot!"

"Then we'll bury him in the back outside! We don't have time for your emotional problems right now!" Bakura hissed with no pity.

"I will not bury my brother in such a disgusting place! He will be buried with honor at our home! I refuse to take part in this adventure any further until it happens!"

"You selfish little…!!" Bakura grabbed Marik by the neck of his shirt, but Marik refused to be overpowered. Using his own strength he kicked the thief behind the legs sending him sprawling on his back and pinned him to the floor using his knee. Whipping out a bloodied carving knife he pressed it hard against Bakura's throat murder obviously possible by the look in Marik's eyes.

"You listen to me and you listen to me well _Thief_!" Marik hissed his face only an inch from the surprisingly shocked Bakura. "I'm not afraid of you and I will not be pushed around any longer. You will either take me home right now or I swear before God's eyes I will slit your throat then bash your head into this concrete and kill you myself."

"You've got a lot of nerve." Bakura growled his eyes narrowing angrily.

"My brother is dead. You alone should know what it's like to lose your family." The memory of his family smiling goodbye before they descended crossed Bakura's mind. "My sister deserves to know what happened."

Bakura was silent as he stared into the two faded brown irises of the man before him. He could see the whirl of emotions of hard determination, sorrow, confusion, and anger all mixing together into one fiery look. It was obvious Bakura wasn't going to win.

"Fine."

Marik roughly stood up and glared warily at the thief.

"Fine?"

"I won't fight you on this, but if you ever pin me down like that again I will dismember you in the most inhuman way possible. Do I make myself clear?"

Marik didn't answer as he turned around and struggled to lift his brother's massive body in his arms.

"You can't carry him like that." Bakura muttered.

"Well then are you going to help me?"

"No."

"Then I'll carry him however…"

"I'll go find something we can drag him on."

"That'll take too long!" Marik protested.

"It's either that or we drag him through the mud. You know you can't carry him all the way back to the hotel like that."

"Why do we have to go back to the hotel? Why can't we just do it here?"

"Because I don't have the strength to make another journey like that again! I barely had the strength to do it the first time! We can't leave yet anyways. If the demon is still alive he'll track us if I use my magic."

"But…"

"No and that's final! Or do I change my mind and we leave him here?"

"Alright." Marik sighed holding his palms outward in a defensive gesture. "Alright."

Bakura huffed and spun on his heel eagerly ascending the stairs out into the clean air. Half walking and half jogging he made his way behind a building and slumped against the cracked wall. What was he supposed to do? It had only been a two days and they had already lost someone. Bakura knew the demon had already figured out where the hikaris were located and it wouldn't be long before he decided to attack. But where was he? He couldn't sense his power anywhere. Even in the subway he couldn't feel it.

What if he was really dead?

Bakura growled and punched the wall furiously.

"Damn you Pharaoh!!" Bakura yelled. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing?! This is shit!! This is all shit!! This is all your fault Pharaoh!!" Bakura yelled into the air. "This is all your _bloody_ fault! You had to be Mr. Goody-two-shoes! You just had to sacrifice yourself!! What the hell were you thinking?? Because you cared is what you would say, right? Well why the hell did you have to _care_?! Huh?! Is it really worth it in the end? After all the fighting and the drama do you really feel like you could sleep at the end of the day and say to yourself that you actually accomplished something?! Has anyone asked you that Pharaoh?! " Then quietly: "Is it really all worth it?"

'_Movement….blood….my blood? No…someone else's….fresh…on me. But why?' _

Yami's eyes slowly came into focus, his energy finally returning. The limbs the demon had torn and mangled had sewn themselves back together. His eyes and ears had finally grown back along with the organs that had been savagely removed. Taking a breathe he gingerly and silently rolled over onto his stomach. Hearing nothing he proceeded to crawl to his knees. His body tensed as he waited for the demon to make its move, but minutes passed and nothing happened. With a hesitant curiosity Yami scanned his surroundings his eyes eventually falling on the burning mass beside him.

Choking he leaped back in fear. Scrunching his body as close as possible to the crumbling wall in his soul room he stared at the mutilated body in shock.

It was the demon.

But its body was mangled and ripped to shreds. No signs of life were evident, but Yami wasn't fooled. The small twitch of a finger revealed the quick healing process the demon was undergoing.

How did this happen?

Pushing his curiosity further Yami edged away from the comforts of the wall and slowly, inch by inch, drew closer to the heinous monster. The red eyes were blackened and deflated like little beach balls. The horned jaw was broken and fell to the side loosely. Black blood oozed from every crevice of its body staining the stone floor and raising a smell Yami could hardly stand. His heart racing the spirit reached out with trembling fingers and touched the greasy forehead of the beast. Fighting back the urge to puke Yami drew the bits of power left in his shattered soul to his finger tips and with a great flash pulled the memory from the demons mind.

"_Make sure you're safe before you start formulating an idea, tomb keeper!" The demon growled. He grabbed the keeper again and threw him roughly against the wall. As Rishid fell to his knees and tried to crawl away Yami came from behind and slashed him across the back. The blood spurt in a stream as the nails cut deep into his muscle. Kicking him in the side crushing his ribs Yami continued to slash with his nails against the soft flesh. Rishid cried out as he tried to defend himself but his strength was quickly fading away. _

"Rishid?!"

_Rishid gasped as he tried to slink away. A firm foot stopped him in his tracks cracking the vertebrae with ease. "I think perhaps I shall keep a souvenir. Maybe even give it to your sister when I visit her!" _

_Yami grabbed Rishid by the hair and forced his head against the floor. Grabbing the man's ear he gave it a hard yank severing it sloppily from Rishid's head. Rishid cried out in pure agony as part of his face was pulled away and stretched. Yami only chuckled and held his prize in the palm of his hand. Turning it over in his fingers he placed it safely in the seam of his shirt and patted it gently. Rishid made a noise that was mixed between a cough and a whimper. Yami flipped him over and cupped his chin smiling as best he could with the ugly features of his face._

"Stop…please…!!"

"_Well…" He sighed. "I just don't think I have the heart to just leave you in such a humiliating state." Reaching down he stabbed his fore and middle finger into the tomb keeper's stomach. Rishid screamed for all he was worth as the nails cut deep inside tearing his vital organs to shreds. With a heavy shove the demon was able to insert his entire hand deep into the cavern of Rishid's torso. Smiling as he found what he was searching for he gave a great heave and ripped one of the few intact ribs out from the trembling body. Rishid howled in agonizing protest as the blood soaked bone strewn with strands of muscle broke through the surface of his skin into the open air. Yami stared at it hungrily for a while. With an eager tongue he licked the tip humming in a sickened pleasure._

"NO! Leave him alone!!"

"_Much better. You taste much better Rishid. The essence of a dying man always seems to enhance the flavor, that and the adrenaline. I'd offer you a taste but you seem to be choking on it." The demon smiled brightly. Rishid coughed sending a trail of blood to fall from the corner of his lips and squirt from the wounds covering his body. "Don't worry, once you start choking you'll suffocate pretty quickly. You won't have to suffer for long."_

"_Mm…"_

"_What was that?" Yami leaned his ear close mockingly. "Is that still too long of a wait? Well, I suppose since you thought of such an alluring game, which you lost by the way, I should give you something in return." Tapping a bloodied finger against his chin he attempted to think of a decent trade. Rishid wheezed as his air supply began to deplete from the blood escaping into his lungs. "Since you're so impatient to die…"_

_Yami grabbed Rishid's foot and began to drag him toward the edge near the tracks. He began to whistle, a slight bounce in his step. _

"_It was a good try, you know. You had me down for a good time. I could obviously tell you were trying to kill me unlike Bakura. That idiot just never learns, unfortunately. He can be such a pain. But anyway, you, on the other hand, are so straight to the point. I really do feel slightly sad you're about to be finished. It's so hard anymore to find anybody who's worth such a challenge as you are. I could sprout tears Rishid, I really could. It's no doubt you won't be going to hell." Yami stopped as he glanced down over the side. "Barbecued Rishid… It's like a piece of home only in the human world."_

_Chuckling to himself he lifted the tomb keeper into his arms and held him easily over the humming tracks. The heavy weight of the body made it obvious the man had already passed. But he just couldn't help the further mutilation. _

"_Goodbye." He smiled. Oh how he enjoyed his life._

_And he let go. _

"_NO!!" _

_The demon's eyes widened as he saw the white angel snatch the body in mid air. He reached to slash out but the sudden hard shove from behind caused him to lose his balance and plummet toward the tracks below. _

"NO!!" Yami cried out falling to his side sobbing. He let the memory slip as the blinding flash of hot electricity had engulfed the demon's mind. "How c-could you?!" He scream at the demon. "How could you kill him?! You sick bastard!!" Yami wrapped his arms around his chest as his sobs grew steadily worse. "Rishid! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

The tears fell from Yami's face in never ending torrents. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The demon killed Rishid! This wasn't supposed to happen! All the images he had hoped were false were indeed real. He couldn't deny it any longer. Rishid was dead…and it was all his fault!

A wave of anger like he had never felt before engulfed his heart in a powerful grip. His tear filled eyes pierced the blackened body with such hatred one could not fathom. Shakily standing to his feet he moved like a wild animal toward the demon. He bared his teeth in anger, his eyes flashing with a fiery determination.

"You foul, retched, disgusting beast." Yami hissed. He kicked the demon hard in the face. "You've tortured me, humiliated me, and done God knows what else to me, but I can live with that. I chose that. However, the moment you dared do that to someone I care about….…I'll never forgive you."

With a new found strength he hadn't felt in years Yami tore angrily at the demon. Limbs that were falling off he severed and threw to the farthest edges of the room. He mutilated the wings further completely tearing the webbing off and then proceeding to tear those into even smaller pieces. Using the demon's own claws he gouged out the melted eyes and tore off the skin covering its face. When nothing but the head and torso lay connected he once again took the claws and began to mercilessly stab the throat again and again. Blood splattered in all directions coating his own spirit in black sinful stains. He continued to stab and tear until the head finally separated in a mangled mess.

Yami stood over his work panting angrily but with a sense of glee. His sobbing and cries had stopped leaving room for the numbness to take over. The air around him was eerily quiet only heightening his sense of power. Lifting the head; a cruel, sick smile on his face; he opened a whole in the floor and let it drop into the blackened abyss.

"You won't be recovering from this so easily either." Yami whispered. "I'm in control!"

He raced around the rest of the soul room gathering the rest of the pieces of the beast and continued to mash and mutilate them until they were unrecognizable. Still he could not stop! He could not tame the anger filling every crevice of his body! He wanted revenge and he wanted it now!! The walls around him darkened to a purplish hue, as if someone had switched the lights with neon bulbs.

Magic Yami had never touched swirled around him in a strange ecstasy feeding off his every emotion. Yami directed every fiber of his anger, every fiber of his _being_ toward the mass of bloody limbs. The magic followed his direction and engulfed pieces. Right before Yami's eyes they were laid out in the pattern of the body, the disgusting head suddenly appearing in its rightful place. Yami grinned sadistically as the demon was held chained in front of him.

"Your reign is over." He scream. "I want you to suffer! I want you to feel every ounce of pain you've made others suffer! I want your soul to be shattered to pieces and sent to the lowest levels of hell!!"

The power surrounding him was only happy to comply.

What little life of the demon still existed scream out in pure agony as its soul was torn apart. Red hot fire erupted from the shadows consuming its disgusting form. The fire swirled around its figure billowing up toward the ceiling where it took the form of jagged teeth. The demon scream again, its cries echoing all around the pharaoh's body. Yami smiled as the mouth of jagged teeth roared and consumed the demon. The fire flew into the monsters body as if it were being sucked by a vacuum cleaner.

The demon's cries stopped, it's broken mouth hanging open.

Silence…

Then in an explosion so loud, the walls surrounding the spectacle shook with the force. The demon exploded into a billion tiny bits of light.

Within an instant…it was gone.

Yami gripped his sides in pain as an unfamiliar spout of laughter suddenly escaped his lips. It started out as a chuckle only causing his shoulder's to shake, but as the reality of what just happened set in it turned into a maniacal screech. It was so foreign to the spirits ears he was afraid of it, but he didn't force it to stop. He let it boom across the room and echo back on him. He allowed himself to fall to his knees in pain as it caused more tears to slip passed shut eyes. He felt strong and powerful. He felt like he could take on the heavens and hell all in one night. He felt…

…like he was going insane.

The fear lashed out at him with such force the laughter stopped dead in its tracks. The echoes coming off the walls sent chills down the spirit's spine and caused his hair to stand on end. Was that really him? Did he really just make a noise such as that? It sounded demonic, low and filled with a sense of evil!

"What's happening to me?" He whimpered horrifically shaken. He stared at his bloodied hands and clothes in numb shock. Taking a hand he tried to wipe off the black blood, but it did nothing, only smear. Confused he rubbed his palms roughly against the stone floor in a second attempt, but when he looked at them again there was no difference. Scared and horrified he did it again only harder. He scrubbed and scraped with all his might until the skin tore and ripped causing his own blood to flow. Looking at his palms again he whimpered as he saw the same amount of black stains still on his hands.

"Bakura…" He whimpered. "I need Bakura!" Leaping to his feet Yami took control of the mangled body.

His time was short.

His soul had been stained.

Bakura leaned silently against the wall in their room. He watched as Marik finished tying the rope around the body holding the fabric in place. It was strange. Seeing Rishid's mutilated corpse wrapped up in a red blanket tied up with rope brought some perverse images to Bakura's mind. All those years he enjoyed killing and mutilating people not once had he ever thought of sending the body home in a cute little Christmas package.

Grinding his teeth he shook the awful thought from his head. It all felt so meaningless anymore. For decades he prided himself in his 'work' but now as he looked back on it….it felt so wrong. The urge to kill, to harm, to cause pain…the joy just wasn't there anymore. At times he would sit there wishing it would all come back. He missed the adrenaline rush, the sense of power, the joy, like he was on top of the world; but it just wasn't the same. There was nothing in it. Sure he could parade around and go on a murder spree, but who was there to stop him? Who was there to challenge his ideology? His skills?

It all felt so empty.

"When can we leave?" Marik questioned softly shaking the thief from his thoughts. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the thief stoically.

"I don't know." Bakura replied turning to the window. "We'll see in the morning."

"Then I suggest you sleep." Marik snipped suddenly feeling angry again. Bakura snorted and continued to gaze off at the night sky.

They were silent again, neither saying a word, neither wanting to get into another argument. But such stillness was only possible for so long. After several hours had passed Marik began to grow wrestles. First it was his hands causing him to fidget with everything in his reach, followed quickly by his thighs which caused him to shift, after that it became his entire left leg, then his right. Pretty soon Marik couldn't stand it any longer. He was furious with the other male but the awkward silence along with Rishid's dead body and turmoil of emotions inside his own head were becoming too much.

"What are you staring at?" He suddenly blurted out a little loudly. There was a pause.

"The stars." Bakura replied calmly. Marik knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why?" He questioned his voice still rigid with anger. Like he said, he was still furious with the other.

"Because they're calming," Was the simple reply. "You should try it some time, you might live longer."

"What are you saying?" Marik growled defensively.

"I don't know. What am I saying?" He mocked still not turning.

"_Bakura! Please! Where are you!!"_

"Where are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Marik growled annoyed shaking his head in confusion. 

"I'm staying in another room." Bakura stated quickly. He turned away from the window and continued toward the door. Marik leapt to his feet and quickly blocked Bakura's path.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Marik hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You might try and run away." Marik replied whipping out Rishid's carving knife. Bakura rolled his eyes and pushed the other to the side.

"Out of my way."

"No!"

"Listen, I am _not_ sleeping with a dead man or with you who's gotten a little friendly with a dull switch blade."

"It's Rishid's and it's a carving knife."

"Whatever it is out of my way or you're going to wind up wrapped like a pretty birthday present like your brother over there."

Marik bit his tongue to keep from lashing out and stepped to the side. Bakura swept past and exited the room shutting the door with a little more force than was necessary.

Rushing with light steps down the hallway Bakura blocked out his senses and focused entirely on the presence of Yami's voice.

"_Atem?"_ He called through his mind praying to every deity that it was truly him.

"_Bakura!"_ Was the strangled reply.

"_Atem how do we have this mind link?" _Bakura asked his heart racing with excitement.

"_I d-don't know. Bakura please, I need your help." _Yami pleaded. Bakura could feel the spirit's overwhelming dread and sadness.

"_I'll come to you! Where are you??" _

"_I…I'm not sure." _

"_Send me an image!" _An image of an alley invaded his mind. _"Don't move!" _

Bakura flew down the street away from the desolate apartment away from Marik. When he felt he was far enough Marik wouldn't hear or sense him he called on the power of his shadow magic. The tight caress of the purple mist shrouded his body and in an instant he was whisked away.

...

"Atem where are you?!" Bakura called as soon as his feet were back on solid ground.

"I'm here." Was the soft, choked reply. Bakura spun around to see the demon huddled on the ground, both legs missing. The demon lifted his bloodied head to reveal two tear filled and broken crimson eyes.

"Atem…" Bakura whispered, his heart fluttering with anguish. He took a step forward and reached out toward the spirit. Yami flinched and hunkered away.

"Please. Don't." He whispered. Bakura stopped and stood back feeling a little rejected.

"Do you still….not believe me?"

"……." Atem didn't answer as tears slipped down his cheeks pulling away some of the blood and grime.

"Atem, please I…"

"I did s-something horrible, Bakura." Yami replied.

"What do you mean?" Bakura's voice dropped an octave as dread began to fill his heart. The demon bit his lip as he tried to get control of himself.

"I k-killed the demon!" He stuttered brokenly.

"Why's that horrible?! That's great news!!" Bakura cried bewildered. He moved toward the spirit again his heart inflating with joy.

"Bakura, no! Listen! It's not w-what you think!" Yami sobbed. Bakura stopped and stared at the man even more confused. "I'm stained!" The shame in Yami's voice was no less than a teenage girl having to tell her parents she was pregnant. Bakura's heart went cold with horror as Yami broke down.

"What?" He whispered his voice hoarse.

"I'm stained! It's e-everywhere! I c-can't get it off!" He cried. Yami gripped his hair in anguish. He tried to pull legs up to his chest but the shredded stubs had been cut off at the knee. "I was so angry 'Kura. I c-couldn't control myself! H-He killed Rishid and I…I couldn't….I tore him apart a-and…and…"

The spirit couldn't continue as he broke down in hysterics. He didn't move away as Bakura bravely slid his arms around the pharaoh's torso pulling him into a tight hug. Yami leaned into him heavily, his broken wings sagging on the ground. Yami gripped Bakura's shirt and held onto him tightly too overcome to do anything else. The acidic tears leaked from his eyes burning through the thief's shirt. Bakura cringed slightly at the pain but he didn't pull away.

An image of Bakura holding the spirit in the dungeon after he had been tortured crossed the thief's mind. The move he had thought would save the pharaoh had brought more punishment than any demon could ever lay out. To be stained was the harshest curse anyone could ever carry…..

…..and it was brought on by their own sin.

If Yami had done something so far off from his own original personality the effects would be devastating.

"I'm so tired 'Kura." Yami whimpered.

"I know." Bakura replied hushed. He stroked the soft hair tenderly as he tried to relieve some of the heavy burden. "It'll be alright. You'll see."

"It's too late." Yami muttered wiping away his tears.

"What do you mean? You're still alive! You're still fighting!"

"I'm sorry Bakura." Yami sniffed bowing his head. "I can't….I'm not strong enough."

"That's not…"

"It's breaking me apart!" Yami bit, his head snapping up, his eyes glowing. "I c…..I can't hold on forever."

"Just…just a little longer, please. There's a way. I know there is." Bakura replied, his heart filling with grief. If ever there was a possibility that things could be turned upside down it just happened.

"'Kura." Yami whispered. "I want you t-to….to break your promise. The one you made at the cave."

"_Even if it takes me all of eternity I __will__ save you."_

"No." Bakura replied flatly. Tears brimmed Yami's eyes again. "I will not rest until you're free."

"But what if that never happens?"

"Then I shall not rest."

"Bakura…"

"Atem."

"Why?"

Bakura smiled softly and gently pulled back the spirit's blonde bangs behind his ear. Yami's eyes darted from the thief's gentle hand to his face feeling confused but relaxed.

"Because…" He whispered softly, gently cupping the other's thin face tracing his thumb across Yami's delicate cheek bone. Leaning forward he touched their foreheads together not caring about the blood caked on the spirit's face.

Yami was silent as Bakura pulled him into his lap never losing eye contact. Their bodies were fitted together with impeccable precision. Yami had never been so close to someone in all his years. He had never felt so comfortable and…..complete.

Bakura's breathe ghosted across the other's face. There lips only centimeters apart.

He had never felt something like this before. To hold him close like none of this was real….like they were meant for each other. It made his heart flutter with excitement and anguish at the same time. It made his senses increase to a height never reached before.

All this….staring him in the face. Was he feeling it too?

Bakura banished his fear as he leaned in a little further.

Aw…so sentimental…TT jk. CLIFFHANGER!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! so evil…………

I think some of my own frustration started to leak into Bakura's personality. I'm having a hard time figuring out where this is all going. I know where it's supposed to end but it's getting there that's the problem. Every time the characters take a step forward I end up making them take a step back. AGH!! I tell you!! This story is so stressful!!

Later you'll find out what it means to have a stained spirit and why that's bad…..very bad…..very, very bad… actually that song above might give you a tiny hint. Plus you'll get to see more of Marik's loving temper flare even hotter. And the return of Zorc might just happen…..I'm not sure……O.O I'm never sure!! TT

But what did you think??

Thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!! I'm not desperate I swear.

THANKS AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

-TL


	15. Chapter 15

AAAAAH!!! I'm about ready to gouge out my eyes!! (O___O) I wrote this chapter months ago and then…in a horrible freak accident…my computer crashed erasing all but 3 of the 23 pages!! I was so mad I couldn't look at the story. And then as I started writing it again…my computer crashed for a second time. O__o it's not right I tell you!!

So, here it is….finally. I'm depressed to tell you it's not as great as the first time it was written. I still have to get back into the mood of writing. I'm still slightly pissed. But, hopefully this is up to your expectations.

Enjoy, and please forgive me for my insufferable bad luck. -___-'

Read and Review!!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 15: The End of Hope

Bakura banished his fear as he leaned in a little further.

He pressed his lips firmly against the spirit's holding him close, refusing to let go. His heart soared with an unknown feeling as the warm, delicate body beneath him clung to his shirt tightly. The spirit of the pharaoh kissed back overcome once again with a confusing whirl of emotions.

Time felt as if it had stopped. The world around them, the hurt, the pain, no longer existed. It was just the two of them, their lips fastened together, their arms clinging to each other in an embrace no one could undue. For so long they had denied themselves the hope of compassion, the hope of feeling wanted and loved; as if they truly belonged. At this moment neither felt as if they were a wandering spirit doomed to never find peace. It was in this simple gesture did they finally find the beautiful light of completion and the shattering dark of heart break.

This one gesture was the beginning and end of everything they had come to know.

Their lungs compressing as oxygen became a priority, they finally pulled apart. Breathes shallow, minds in a haze, eyes blazing with an emotion unknown and foreign to both men; it was the saddest moment one could ever witness.

"'Kura," Yami whispered his eyes suddenly glazing over with exhaustion. Bakura gripped the spirit tightly against his chest burying his face in the others blood caked hair.

"Shh." Bakura cooed a mysterious lump forming in his throat.

"'Kura, I…"

"Shh! Damn it!" Yami's words were subdued for a moment as Bakura's voice cracked with emotion. Snaking his weak arms around the thief's neck he pulled his head from under Bakura's chin and rested it on his shoulder as he tried to hold him in his best attempt of a hug.

"I pray you find peace 'Kura." Yami's weak voice continued.

"Atem don't…..I mean it." Bakura choked. He could feel the beast's body begin to tremble from exertion. Yami's arms fell from Bakura's neck slipping down his shoulders. The thief quickly supported his back and pulled him into a cradling position. "Atem! Don't do it! Don't you do it!"

A small smile lifted off the corners of Yami's bloodied mouth. It was the same smile Bakura had witnessed all those months ago. The same smile that had ripped out his heart and sent his mind in a frenzy.

"For…give me." The spirit's crimson eyes clouded over with a milky white. His tired and beaten body went limp.

"A…Atem?.....ATEM!!!" Bakura gave the body a hard shake. "For fuck's sakes damn it! I SAID NO!! YOU CAN'T! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!" He slammed the body roughly against the ground holding the spirit by the front of his shirt. Tears burst from Bakura's eyes as he slapped Yami hard across the face in an attempt to gain a reaction. "ATEM!!"

Bakura slipped on his knees falling across the spirit's small frame as the ground beneath him began to shake. Pulling the body back to his chest he gripped it possessively as a severe power surrounded their form.

"I won't let him…" He whispered shakily. "I WON'T LET YOU!!"

As his words echoed against the battered buildings the street before him cracked. A heave of jet black smoke erupted from its crevices shooting into the sky hiding the stars. Bakura took a step back as a wave of heat followed in its wake searing his skin painfully. Thick darkness surrounded him as the shadows of hell engulfed the alley screaming and screeching with a perverse sense of glee.

"So touching." Zorc's dark voice boomed in humor. Four red gleaming eyes appeared in the dark cloud of smoke. The outline of the demon's body appeared making him appear as a ghost. "A twist not even _I_ could predict."

"Go to hell!!" Bakura shrieked crazily.

"Pitiful human, when will you learn your petty insults do not affect me?" Zorc continued chuckling unaffected. Bakura's eyes burned wildly as images of the _'cave'_ flashed through his mind. "Now, give me the pharaoh."

"No!" Bakura growled. He clutched the spirit's body so hard small scratches appeared on the already damaged skin. "He's mine."

"He's yours? By contract he's mine! He belongs to me!" The demon chuckled.

"He's in my arms now! So he belongs to me!" Bakura shot back with a hiss.

"I beg to differ."

Black ghost like shapes charged from the shadows towards the thief. Bakura spun on his heel and sprinted with all his might. The weight of his exhaustion and Yami's body slowed him down immensely. It wasn't long before one of the figures caught up with his dashing form. Bakura cried out in pain as the claws passed through his upper shoulder leaving no scratch but a horrific cold sensation that froze from the inside out. His entire arm went limp from the attack causing him to nearly drop the spirit. Shifting Yami's weight further to the other side he ignored the painful chill and continued to run.

"You can't get away, Bakura." Zorc sang with delight.

Several other shadow demons appeared to his right growling with excitement. Bakura dodged to his left only to be met with several more. His strength fading fast Bakura made a desperate decision. Roaring with anger he slammed his eyes shut and charged into the throng. His body swiftly passed through the beast's shadow and continued on for several feet before the freezing sensation erupted throughout his entire body. Fighting the numbness he stumbled forward passing through another. His eyes still shut he could only urge his body on through the horrific screams.

As his legs threatened to give out he lunged. Gripping the spirit close to his chest he soared through the air. The demons battered at his body, hissing and screaming. Zorc roared and growled inhumanly. Bakura grit his teeth from the pain. A whirlwind of sound and sensations ripped through his head, the world felt as if it was spinning out of control tossing him around like a rag doll. Everything was chaotic, swirling, and spinning.

And in an instant it stopped.

Bakura's body slipped through the clouds of darkness back into the open air. Snapping his eyes open as he skidded to a halt he quickly pushed himself to his knees. The numbness had immediately dissipated and the pain gone. He glanced up to see the cloud of shadow sitting stationary swirling slowly. Sighing with relief he gripped the spirit close to his chest.

Ragged claws slashed at his face. Crying out he dropped the body in his arms and grasped the bloodied wound. The grinning face of a demon stared up at him as it hovered over the spirits body. One of Yami's hands delicately raised, blood dripping from the claws.

"The game's not over 'Kura."

"NO!" Bakura cried. A large hand suddenly stretched out from the black cloud and grasped at the pharaoh's body. Bakura fell forward in an attempt to shield the spirit but the searing pain of the cold pushed him back. Bakura gawked in horror as the giant hand clamped down on the delicate body and pulled out the pharaoh's stained spirit.

The see-through ghost of his lover hung limply in the claws of the shadows as he was pulled back into the darkness. Bakura leaped to his feet and dashed after the cloud, but in a moment it was gone.

With an anguished scream the thief dropped to his knees gripping his hair in anger and loss. He clawed at the ground, his fingers scraping against the rough cement. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! As the sobs racked his body, his denial disappeared. "CASSANDRA!!!" He cried begging to hear her calm voice reassure that there was still hope. The silence that engulfed his mind was overwhelming. He was completely alone.

Everything was gone.

He had failed.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"You okay?" Ryo questioned softly to his lover. Yugi smiled and rubbed the side of his temple as a sudden headache pounded against his brain.

"Yeah, it's just a headache." He replied. Ryo patted his knee sympathetically as they returned to their grueling task. "Anything yet, Jounouchi?

"Not a single flippin' thing." Jou replied frustrated. He'd been sitting staring at that damn computer screen for nearly five hours now. He swore any moment his eyeballs were going to pop out from his head from the strain. "I don't know why I'm even doing this. What makes you think a spell would be found on the internet? Most people wouldn't advertise somethin' like that."

"You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet." Ishizu replied entering the room with another stack of weathered books. Ryo and Yugi couldn't suppress their exhausted sighs. She smiled apologetically as she set it next to the mounting heap.

"I give up." Jou exclaimed slapping his hands against the keyboard causing a variety of letters to zip across the Google search bar. "This is ridiculous."

"I'll take over, Jou. You've been at it a while." Ryo sighed standing to his feet. His joints cracked with his movements making him wince.

"Maybe you'll have more luck." Jounouchi muttered grumpily. He slid from his chair and sprawled out on the floor below giving his aching back some much needed rest. Yugi glanced at his friend sadly, but quickly returned his eyes to the pages.

"Is it possible to make your own spell?" Yugi asked softly as he closed the book and reached for another.

"I neither have the skills or the power for such a feat." Ishizu replied. "Magic isn't as abundant as it used to be."

"Why not?" Jounouchi huffed still irked at his failed search. "It would make this a _whole_ lot easier."

Ishizu shrugged. "The trait just slowly faded away with evolution. As new technologies and such were created, they were needed less and less."

"Then is it still even possible to cast this…spell thing?" Jou inquired.

"If it exists, but creating a spell is an entirely different story. Even back in the pharaoh's time creating a spell was a near impossible feat. What we have now date back from the beginning of time."

"Well isn't that just dandy." He mumbled. How does he get himself into these messes? Sighing he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and made it over to the couch. Reaching over he grabbed one of the many books and plopped himself next to his best friend. Opening it to page one, he stared, his mind drifting to more depressing thoughts.

How did this happen? _What_ was happening?

Jou wasn't quite sure. None of this seemed real. It couldn't be real. Sighing he glanced toward the door. He couldn't accept this was real. Everything that had happened Jou has only known from second hand experience. He had yet to actually see the pharaoh, or any of the destruction he had caused for that matter. This couldn't be real. Marik, Rishid, Bakura were not fighting for their lives. Pharaoh was not a demon! At any moment that door would burst open and everything would be all right.

Jou could just imagine it.

_The door would suddenly swing wide causing everyone to jump in surprise, Ishizu would run from the back room startled by the sound. Then standing tall and grinning widely, the two Egyptian brothers would be there. Ishizu would race up to them in relief and leap into their arms hugging them tightly. Then as she let go she would say something like: "Don't ever do something like that again!" And smack Marik hard in the chest. They would shrink back in mock fear apologizing for worrying her. And then suddenly….Yami would appear. He'd walk through that doorway wearing his normal chained and leather attire, his arms open wide, a smile on his face and he'd say with that deep booming voice: "Did you miss me?" _

And then everything would be alright.

Just like old times.

Jou tightened his grip upon the book, as he knew his fantasy was far from realistic. He wanted to believe, though. He wanted to believe that all of this was a quick fix. That the pharaoh wasn't some twisted demon tortured and doomed to hell. That he was fine, happy, living with his friends and family like they had thought. That this… was all a joke.

But he knew.

And he hated it.

Attempting again to read the book, he let out a strangled cry of frustration.

"What's wrong Jou?" Yugi questioned his eyes not leaving the page.

"It's written in Egyptian!" The blonde whined ruffling his hair in annoyance. He was definitely not cut out for this! Yugi dropped a dictionary in his lap. "Japanese to Egyptian?"

"It'll help you translate." Yugi replied turning a page. Jou paled considerably as he stared at the foreign symbols.

"You know what? I'm…I'll…." The man stood to his feet with a huff, placed the book gently on the couch giving it a small pat as if it were a rabid rat, and declared: "I'll be back!" and walked out of the room.

"That was odd." Ryo commented after a pause.

"Probably had to pee." Yugi replied absently. Ryo chuckled and returned to the screen.

Jou shuffled his feet down the hallway in search of the Egyptian woman. What had he been thinking? He was the man that couldn't write a decent research paper in high school and who still couldn't. And they wanted him to translate Egyptian into Japanese in an attempt to find a spell that would separate the pharaoh from a demon that came from hell? What?! All the while Ishizu, the woman who knows and can read this stuff is doing the muscle work and bringing the books up from a steep flight of stairs! Could this be anymore backwards?

Rubbing his palm across his face he glanced sideways at the open doors in the house. Suddenly, however he stopped. A small sniffle came from the corner room ahead of him. Cocking his head to the side he could hear the small hiccups of a suppressed sob. Worry struck him like a bolt of lightning. Walking with hesitant steps he peered through the doorframe.

Sitting behind the edge of the bed, alone, was Ishizu. Her hands were held up to her face as she continuously wiped away her tears, a small handkerchief gripped in her hand.

Embarrassed for catching the usually strong and collected woman sobbing, Jounouchi was at a loss of what to do. He stood there a moment debating whether to run back to the living room or enter and risk the wrath of an Egyptian. She sobbed, striking a chord within Jounouchi's breast. Inhaling silently he cleared his throat.

"Ishizu?" Jou coughed, rapping his knuckles on the frame. The thin woman jumped surprised her hands immediately wiping away stray tears. He didn't press as she quickly stood to her feet and patted her skirt to smooth it out. Her shoulders straightened she wiped her nose with her tissue.

"Jou, I'm sorry, is something wrong?" She quickly asked. Her voice was strong but Jou didn't miss the small waver behind her usually smooth notes.

"No, I…" He flushed again in embarrassment. "A-Are you okay?"

She turned around and smiled at him, her eyes slightly rimmed in red from her tears.

"I'm fine. Everything's a-all…" She brought up a hand to her face as her tears began to flow again. Seeing the concerned hazel brown eyes of her friend she wasn't able to suppress her emotions. Jounouchi quickly walked up to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Burying her face into his shirt she gripped onto him for dear life.

A pang of fear enveloped Jounouchi as he held the sobbing sister, the severity of the entire situation suddenly dawning on him. Mentally kicking himself he held her tighter as she desperately tried to end her tears. "It'll be alright." He whispered. "They'll be home soon. Everything will work out."

She nodded against his chest, her shoulders shuddering. Taking a deep breath she said: "I'm worried. I feel as if something has happened. They haven't contacted…and…my heart aches…I just know it Jounouchi. Something's not right!" She again brought her hand to her mouth. Pulling away she took a few more deep breaths calming herself. Jou stood by her side worry plastered all over his face. After a few moments, she stood to her full height and let out a shaky sigh. "I apologize Jounouchi. I've upset you."

"Ishizu we're your friends. That's what we're here for." He replied sadly. She nodded and smiled gratefully. "You have every right to be worried."

"I know. It's just….if something were to happen to them…"

"We'll figure this out." He assured her and himself. "We always do."

"We've never faced something like this." She replied downhearted. Bringing her fists up to the sides of her hair she shook her head ashamed. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so pessimistic." Inhaling: "I haven't been this worried since Marik went on a rampage."

Jounouchi could say nothing.

"Thank you Jounouchi." She whispered dabbing her eyes at the escaped tears. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He laughed awkwardly.

"L-Like I said. That's what friends are for!" Then quieter: "Is there anything we or I can do for you? You've had a rough day."

She chuckled humorlessly. "I'll be okay." Patting her gently on the shoulder he turned to leave the room. As he was about to leave she grabbed his arm with a firm grip. "Jounouchi, please don't tell the others."

"Eh? About your…" He stumbled not wanting to embarrass her.

"Crying, yes." She pulled back. "They two of them have enough on their minds."

His eyes downcast he looked toward the room with his two friends. "Yeah, I know. They've had a rough passed week." Sighing he scratched his blonde mane. "None of this seems real."

"I have a feeling it's going to soon enough." She foretold. Jou let his shoulders sag at the comment.

"Do you really think we can save the pharaoh?"

"If Bakura is speaking the truth…then perhaps there's a way."

"I just can't believe he tried to kill Yugi." Jou stated.

"Jounouchi, who knows how the pharaoh's mental state is? And who know what he's going through right now. Only Bakura seems to have any idea."

Jou nodded. "That's what worries me." Sighing for the umpteenth time he moved toward the door again. "Well then I guess I should get back to finding a spell….unless you want to switch? I mean I would so…you've been walking up the stairs…and you know…"

She laughed. "I'm alright you go back to Yugi and Ryo."

"All right. I tried. But if you do…let me know…" He trailed off put out at his failed attempt.

Ishizu smiled as the blonde retreated back to the living room. For all his tough guy acts and his usual oblivious nature Jounouchi really was a sweetheart.

&eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"You're pathetic." A dark voice drawled.

Bakura's body clenched as the voice penetrated his ears. Slowly standing to his feet he turned around to face the fragment of the pharaoh's parasite.

"You live." Bakura stated with cold anger, his glare penetrating through the tears.

"I am but a fragment," The demon replied. "slowly fading into the recesses of death."

"Not fading fast enough." Bakura bit. He walked toward his fallen lover with shaky steps. His depression was easily seen through the false confidence in his strides. Bakura's knees suddenly gave way. The physical exertion and the mental anguish had finally overpowered his battered soul. Bowing his head he lifted the body into his arms gripping it with all his might, his white hair falling across the pharaoh's face, he did nothing. What was the point? What could he do? Everything he had tried to accomplish had failed. His whole existence had been a road of failures. From the death of his family, to the war of the millennium items, all the way up until this point. The pharaoh was lost, back to the depths of hell for an eternity. His soul permanently stained. Cassandra was nowhere to be heard of, Rishid was dead, and he….he was here...

…alone.

More alone than he has ever felt in decades.

Tears again sprouted, but this time he was able to wield them back. He felt numb. Cold almost. He couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. All he wanted to do was just…die…to lie beside this empty carcass and stop living all together.

But not even that would help.

He would only move on to the next plain of existence. His soul would start over at another chance of life while the pharaoh….the pharaoh would….Gripping his heart he couldn't continue.

He felt no comfort in a continued existence.

"Still grasping onto things you cannot have. Disgusting."

"Go to hell." Bakura snapped.

"In due time." The demon replied, its hovering face circling the mourning thief.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura questioned, his voice sounding tired and worn.

"Nothing in particular." Was the simple reply. Its voice was gargled, like a group of rocks colliding in a pool of water. "No matter how long you sit there, he won't be coming back, you know."

Bakura was silent. The only response being the tightened grip he held on the body.

"The pharaoh killed you." Bakura whispered. Still the anger couldn't overpower the tiredness of his words.

"Please," The demon scoffed. "Do you honestly thing the pharaoh contains that kind of power? No matter how old he is, it is not possible for him to commit _true death_. He was but a gateway."

"What do you mean?" Bakura growled confused. He turned upward toward the pharaoh's parasite and glared at him. The demon chuckled in humor.

"You contain such animosity." It drawled.

"Don't change the subject." Bakura hissed. "What do you mean he was a gateway?"

"You couldn't begin to possibly understand." The demon replied, a dark grin on his decaying face.

"Try me." He challenged.

"What do you know about _true death_, Bakura?" Bakura opened his mouth to answer, but halted as the demon continued. "Death, in a sense, is only a passageway to the next life, to another plain of existence. Your body is consumed with time, aging, growing weak, until eventually it turns to dust. However, your soul is eternal. As your body dies, your soul moves on, crossing through death it reaches a new level of existence….or lower in the pharaoh's case."

"I know what _death _is!" Bakura angrily snapped, his voice shaking. He knew what death was. Better than anyone. The demon smiled, a piece of flesh falling to the ground. "You haven't explained anything!!"

"But I have!" It rumbled. "You die and die, only to be reborn over and over! It's an endless cycle! For an eternity it spins, it's been happening since the beginning of time and will continue forever! It will not stop! We've all been reborn hundreds of…"

"This means nothing!!"

"THIS MEANS EVERYTHING!!!" The demon's eyes brightened with a glow of excitement! "This is everything we aspire too! This is our true purpose! True death is the end of all! And yet it's the beginning of everything!"

"YOU'RE SPEAKING NONSENSE!!" Bakura screamed. His nails dug into the pharaoh's shoulder in anger.

"The final stage is in true death, Bakura!" The demon brought its face close to the thief. Its rotting flesh giving off a putrid smell that made Bakura's stomach churn with disgust. "We are at war. We are constantly at war. Between the higher being of light and the higher beings of the dark we fight to break this cycle."

"I don't understand…" Bakura's voice grew hushed as his thoughts started to twist around the demon's words.

"In true death that cycle is broken, Bakura." The demon brought its face level with Bakura's. "The soul is destroyed."

Bakura's face paled with horror. "But," his throat constricted as the truth of the words started to make sense. "You still haven't answered my original question. What makes the pharaoh a gateway?"

The demon grinned. Its teeth by this time had nearly rotted to the core. The skin on its face had lost all connective tissue, causing it to dangle loosely as if it were melting off the bones. Chuckling, releasing a breath of rotting stench, he pulled back and turned his head to the stars.

"Do you ever look at the stars, Bakura?" The demon questioned softly, his voice starting to wheeze. Bakura clenched his teeth, his eyes never leaving the gruesome head. "The true battle between light and dark lies right there, constantly fighting. That's where I'll be Bakura. At my master's side eradicating our enemies. In true death I will be a part of the ultimate war."

"I thought the pharaoh didn't have the power to destroy your soul…" Bakura trailed off. "Unless…" The demon coughed violently, parts of his face falling to the ground in a mesh of melted skin and muscle.

"Exactly." He wheezed. "The pharaoh alone doesn't have the power to destroy a soul. When the pharaoh lost control and mutilated my body the darkness was with him. My master was with him. Lord Zorc watched from the shadows as the pharaoh committed the ultimate sin and cursed my soul to the depths of hell. The malice he contained was unfathomable, Bakura."

Bakura said nothing, as the demon once again circled the thief, eyeing the pharaoh like a piece of meat.

"The pharaoh, in the end, ultimately stained his soul with my true death. And because of this, due to the Book of All Creations, the law states that any soul tainted with the darkest of all sins shall be destroyed, no longer fit to exist either in the world of the living or the plains of the dead. He _will _be destroyed, Bakura. And because of this…we have gained the upper hand."

"Spit it out already." Bakura hissed, his heart dropping with every sentence.

"The pharaoh is connected with all three major plains of existence. He can transverse to nearly any plain he wishes."

"I don't understand?"

The demon once again hacked, a mass of blood spilt from his withered lips splashing on the ground below. Bakura cringed as it boiled and stained the concrete. Regaining its composure the demon wheezed: "This is where it gets complicated. You have to understand the basic law of existence. Heaven and Hell are not allowed to interfere with the world of the living physically. Our influence is based on incorporeal shadows and whispers. Ghost's if you will. But even then we are only able to find our way through from a rift in the human plain. Demon's that exercise this are referred to as Shadow demons: ghosts with a sinister intent."

"I've met them." Bakura grumbled, sick of waiting for the demon to get to the point.

"The only way for a demon or higher spirit to come to the plain of the living in a physical form is if they escape through the heavy nets separating the borders of each plain of existence. Imagine this, Bakura. This is what makes the pharaoh the key. Pharaoh was able to cross over physically because due to the fact he had both a demon and his own 'good' soul in the same form the different races had a difficult time tracking him accurately. Demons are pure evil, angels pure good, and the pharaoh was both to an extent. Like a hybrid."

"But he's stained now." Bakura smirked. "And he no longer has a body. You've foiled your own plans with his death."

"Don't be so naïve." The demon whispered. Its head had nearly completely molted. "Staining his spirit was important. It ensures his death and our hold on his soul."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Bakura growled.

"Idiot! You think you can save him? Look at you now! You've failed! He's on death row! No matter what you do he is finished!"

"I got through to him once before!"

"And you lost him!" the demon laughed. "Lord Zorc will only twist him again and have him…"

The demon stopped as he screamed in pain, the flying chunk of debris splitting his upper face in half.

"I WILL SAVE HIM!!!" Bakura demanded. The demon's voice gurgled as he laughed.

"We are going t-to end this w-war, Bakura. And it starts with _his_ death…"

Bakura cried out in anger as he grabbed another piece of the broken side walk and chucked it with full force at the demon's head. It struck with a sickening smack caving in the nasal cavity and upper jaw. The demon's muscle moved as if it were trying to smirk in victory. Pulling back in disgust the thief watched with satisfaction as the demon face started to cough spasmodically sending teeth and blood spewing forth. The eyes began to deflate, its jaw suddenly hung limply as the muscle lost its hold. No more sound emitted from its imagined throat as blood gurgled and drooled from its mouth. The cheek bones snapped, the horns crumbling into dust.

"You're finished." Bakura whispered as the demon wheezed its final breath.

A flash of black smoke shot from the gaping hole of the bloodied mouth and suddenly struck him in the forehead. Bakura dropped the body in his arms and grasped his hair as a wave of immense pain engulfed his skull. Screaming as the pain intensifies he slammed his eyes closed.

"_My soul is diminishing, but I still have one act to complete. You wish to know my meaning! You only have to watch!" _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Bakura cried thrashing his head from side to side as if he could shake him out. Bakura could feel as if the demon were digging its jagged teeth into his brain. A fierce surge of energy burst behind Bakura's eyes sending white dots flashing across his eyelids. His body went rigid as he felt his mind reach out over a distance he never thought possible.

Then, as if a gate had been torn open, Bakura found himself catching a glimpse of the soul room beyond his own.

A soul room he knew all too well.

"Ryo…" He whispered as the darkness and pain consumed him.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

*Glares heatedly at her screen* This was supposed to be SO much longer….

*sigh* Anyways, I'll do my best to get another chapter up quickly. (You probably all scoffed at that sentence XD) But, I'm no longer in high school (thank god). I'm off to college next week. O___o soon I know. My life is changing very quickly so I might drop off the map again. If I do, yell at me. Throw something like an evil review. o___o I live to create happiness….ish….sort of….yeah.

Review please! I bow down to you all!

Thanks for following and reading. It means a lot! ^^

(Eh, below is just an explanation on how pharaoh escaped and the meaning of shadow demons. It was already explained....)

Shadow demons: My creation, but to clarify a shadow demon is any demon that finds a way into the plain of the living by using a rift from the human world such as a vortex or a Weji (wedji?) board.

Both heaven and hell are not allowed to interfere with the human life physically. They are only allowed to influence humans by whispers and signs, or ghosts if you will. A shadow demon is like a ghost, but with a sinister intent. It's not born of the plain of the living like a spirit, but in the pits of hell. In their world they have physical forms, in ours, not so much. That's why when it touches Bakura it passes straight through and only leaves a searing burning or freezing sensation.

The only way for a demon or higher spirit to come to the plain of the living in a physical form is if they escape through the heavy nets separating the borders of each plain of existence. Yami was able to do this because due to the fact he had both a demon and his own good spirit in the same form the different races had a difficult time picking him up accurately. Demons are pure evil, angels pure good, and Yami was both so it made some heads spin, causing confusion, and ultimately Yami's escape into the living plain.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Plot I claim in the name of Tragedy and love! But the characters and Yugiohness is not mine….Cassandra's mine though.

I updated. Woot! __ I always get a little nervous updating a new chapter, so let's hope this is at least a little up to par.

Anyways!

Read on my loves!

And thank you all for the last reviews. You're all amazing. And thank you readers. You are all amazing too! Your persistence with this story makes me a VERY happy camper! TY!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 16: Tormented Souls. Sacrifice.

"_This wasn't….he's not…not my……."_

Jounouchi held Yugi tightly against his chest tears streaking his face falling relentlessly to the ground below. Yugi trembled in his embrace the shock too overwhelming for him to comprehend. This didn't just happen. This…was impossible. A hollow pit felt its way into Jou's stomach as the dread over took him.

"How?" Yugi's tight voice wavered in horror. Jou couldn't answer as another set of sobs wracked his body. He could only clutch the small frame beneath him in empty comfort. How indeed? Wails of a sobbing family echoed through the windows, their heartbreak only increasing the pain felt by the two men within these suddenly depressing rooms. Blood still caked their form. Dried, clinging to them never to be truly washed away for the horror and scars will forever be present.

A horror that Jou finally understood.

_*Flashback*_

_A loud slam shook the walls of the house waking the slumbering companions within. Ryo and Yugi snapped awake and immediately darted out into the living room. Jounouchi came from behind his eyes alert and ready for a fight. A loud scream echoed from the outside. The boys ran to the front door that stood ajar and stumbled out onto the porch._

"_MARIK!!" Ishizu cried as she ran across the field in her night gown. She collided with her brother hugging him tightly to her chest. Marik embraced her back, his shoulders shaking, his chest heaving, Ishizu, so overcome with joy, didn't notice the pulse beneath his breast rumble at a quickened pace. "Marik!" She sobbed. "You're okay!"_

_He said nothing as he buried his face into her obsidian hair. He clutched her tightly, words unable to escape his clogged throat. The tears that fell from his eyes dropped to her cheek. She started at the cool feeling and immediately attempted to pull back. He wouldn't let her. _

"_I-Ishizu." He whispered brokenly. She clutched his shirt, fear striking her beating heart. _

"_Marik, what's wrong? W-Where's Rishid?" Her voice shook as she dreaded his answer. She could feel his head shake against her neck. She held him tighter. "Marik…where's our brother?" Her anxiety overwhelmed her as again he did not answer. "MARIK!" She screamed unable to control herself. "WHERE IS HE?!"_

"_He's gone, Sister." He sobbed. Her eyes widened in disbelief._

"_No." She struggled in his arms and pushed him off. "No." Her eyes wild she scanned where they stood, her gaze immediately falling to the bundle beside her feet. A bundle too large. A bundle in a shape she did not want to admit._

_Falling to her knees she reached toward where the head should be. A rough hand immediately pulled her back!_

"_STOP Ishizu!" Marik cried gripping her again trying to pull her away. She wrenched her arm free in desperation and lunged for the bundle. "STOP! You do not want to remember him like this!! PLEASE!!" Again he grabbed her. She struggled in his arms as she angrily attempted to pull the blanket away._

"_NO! I don't believe you! I have to see him!!" She cried desperately._

"_No you don't!" His arms tightened their hold around her waist. "Not like this. You don't want to see him like this." His words came out in chocked sobs as he tried to suppress the memory. But Ishizu would have none of it. Twisting her upper torso she rammed her elbow hard into his ribs. Calling out more so in surprise than in pain, he unconsciously loosened his grip around her form. She immediately took advantage and pushed him off falling forward upon the bound object. "ISHIZU!" _

_But it was too late. As the words escaped his trembling lips, she had wrenched the blanket free of its bindings. She fell back, disbelieving. Her eyes wide with horror she screamed! Her hands buried themselves in her hair pulling at the strands! Shaking her head side to side she could only stare at what was left of her brother's scarred face. The blood coated his once dark brown skin. The skin that now hung loosely across his strong features, pulled away with some great force. _

"_RISHID!!" She cried hysterically. Her strangled sob echoed to the boys on the porch, wrenching their hearts. She fell across her fallen brother and wept. Pleading to the god's it wasn't true, her brother, her friend, was not dead. But the thin, strong but trembling arms that pulled her back and embraced her once again told her a different story. _

_One that destroyed her hopes of a secure family._

_Bakura looked on at the sobbing Egyptians as Marik once again replaced the blanket over the brother. He held his sister tightly to him, caressing her hair as he too sobbed, his wounds open fresh. He watched, the memory of silky strands beneath his touch, the delicate body pressed against his own, invading his mind. He stepped toward the crying men on the porch, stopping as he reached that line where the light seeping from the once cozy home met the cold bitter darkness of the night. He stood on that threshold, his heart aching as he realized…_

_He would never be at peace._

_He continued to stand in the shadows. The light, but a mere inch before him, held no security, held no comfort or peace for him. His hollow gaze took in the three boys that clutched each other in comfort and reassurance. Their pale skin glowing in the light he could see their tears, but also the comfort and bitter anger. He saw them hold each other up mentally, and physically. He saw a family forged from brotherhood. _

_A home. A life. A family. That's what _they_ were. That's what _they_ had. _

_He was alone. _

_As he had always been and will always be. _

_He had nothing. The one thing he did…was gone._

_Ryo was the first to take notice of his shadow. Confused and worried as to the reason the thief did not come forward, he stepped from that comforting light and headed for the darkness._

"_Bakura?" He questioned warily as he walked with cautious steps. Tears were still streaming from his face, but the worried expression crossing his features was genuinely for Bakura himself. The thief didn't move. He held a second bundle in his arms. "Bakura what's that?"_

"_I failed…" He whispered. Ryo felt his heart skip a beat as the words trembled from the thief's lips. He could not see the man's face, but the raw emotion leaking from the link tore at the very fibers of his being. He eyed the bundle in fear. _

"_What is that, Bakura?" He stepped closer, his toes nearing the end of the spilled light. Bakura retreated another step back into the darkness. _

"_I've failed Ryo," He whispered, his fists clenching pulling the ragged bundle closer. "..in more ways than one." Bakura moved to take a step closer, painful resolve in his mind, but another ran up and clutched his hikari halting his advances._

"_Ryo?" Yugi sniffed confused. Jounouchi came behind him and couldn't help but swallow at the sight of the man in the shadows. Positioning himself, his feet planted completely on the threshold of darkness and light, as if he could protect those two innocent children of the brighter world. He eyed the beast bred from the dark. _

_The beast who had lost his fangs._

_The beast who had lost his will to fight._

_Jounouchi didn't say a word as he crossed over. He didn't question as he placed a trembling hand upon the blanket loosely draped over the thing that had once contained Bakura's heart. He could only stare blankly, tears falling freely, as he removed the portion covering the head and gazed down upon the dead form of his old friend._

_Bakura turned his face away, the pharaoh's head revealed, as the two hikaris dropped to the floor sobbing. Jounouchi stepped back again taking comfort in the light. A comfort Bakura would never again know. _

_For he was alone._

_His body trembled, his knees weakening. No! He couldn't. He struggled to stay afloat in the seas of his exhaustion. Not yet. He had too…he wasn't finished! He had to k…_

_Before he could finish his desperate thought he fainted. His knees fell connecting with the harsh ground, the world coming up to meet him. As the torn body dropped from his weakened arms he felt the warm arms of his hikari surround his falling form._

_He felt the cool salty tears fall upon his feverish skin._

_And as his conscious faded from his mind again, leaving him to the dark oblivion, he felt those hard cold brown eyes bore down upon him in a sickening glee. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"_GET THAT THING OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Ishizu screamed in hysterics. Yugi and Ryo shrunk back further into the couch as the sobbing woman struggled against the hold of Jounouchi and Marik._

"_Sister, calm down." Marik cooed. She twisted in his arms anger and sorrow controlling her actions._

"_I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She hollered. "I will not…" She fell to her knees in exhaustion as she started to sob again. Marik knelt beside her and pulled her into another tight hug._

"_Shh," he cooed. "Calm sister."_

"_Rishid." She cried over and over. She continued to repeat her fallen brother's name as the two men again led her back to the solitude of her room. The hikaris could still hear the muffled sobbing as her door was silently shut._

_A moment later, Jounouchi reentered the room. His tears were still falling freely, and he made no move to wipe them away. Ryo looked up at him as he rested himself upon the couch next to his friend. Reaching out Jou gently pulled Ryo and Yugi, who was buried in the other's chest in a state of silent shock, into a small embrace. None spoke, all eyes resting either on the unconscious tomb robber lying in the easy chair, or the wrapped bodies of the dead resting at the foot of the doorway. _

"_How could this happen?" Ryo questioned brokenly. No one answered as the thief groaned at another nightmare. _

"_This is all my fault." Yugi whispered his voice hoarse. The men snapped their heads to him ready to berate him for such a notion, but he continued before they could speak. "I shouldn't have beat him in that duel. I shouldn't have let him go through with it. If he hadn't moved onto the afterlife, he wouldn't have….and…..a-and Rishid would still be alive."_

"_Yug' he chose this." Jou reprimanded. His voice wasn't as convincing as he had hoped. "Don't blame yourself for his mistakes."_

"HIS_ mistake?! How is any of this his fault?" He barked. He immediately shook his head in an apology, his voice suddenly gone from the lump lodged in his throat. Jou pulled him into a tight hug as the man sobbed._

"_I'm sorry Yug'. I didn't mean it like that." Jou felt his own sobs bubbling from his throat. Ryo tenderly rubbed circles across Yugi's shoulder in sympathy. This isn't how it was supposed to end. Pharaoh shouldn't have died. Nobody should have died. He bit his lip as the thief again groaned, his face contorting in pain._

"_Ryo…" He choked in his sleep. The three eyed the thief in surprise. Ryo gave a sideways glance to Yugi who gave him a terrified one in return. Clenching his fist the young white haired hikari stood to his feet and gently knelt beside the distraught tomb robber._

"'_Kura?" Ryo whispered, his hand rising to rest on the other's forehead. A definite fever burnt his flesh causing him to pull back in surprise. "He has a fever." Ryo admonished. _

_Yugi pushed himself from Jounouchi's chest. "I'll go get some water." He made to stand but Jounouchi pulled him down. _

"_I'll get it. You stay." Leaving no room for an argument Jounouchi stood to his feet and walked briskly to the kitchen. Yugi watched him go and then crawled over to his lover embracing him, resting his head on the corner of his shoulder._

"_Do you think he'll be okay?" Yugi sniffed. He was making an effort, but he wasn't doing a very good job._

"_I don't know." Ryo replied softly. He gripped the hands around his waist. He suddenly choked as he burst into tears. "I-I don't know anything anymore!" He fell back to Yugi's chest as his body shook. Yugi immediately pulled him closer burying his tear stained face into the white locks. "Yugi, I'm scared."_

"_There's no reason to be afraid anymore." He whispered, his voice cracking. "It's over. I…we…messed up. B-But the demon is gone. He won't hurt anyone anymore."_

"_Th-then why is it I feel like something horrible is going to happen?" Ryo questioned. He brought his hands up to his face and turned grasping Yugi's front desperately. He sobbed bitterly into the lithe man, his pain too great to hold in. _

"_I won't let anything happen to you, Ryo. I promise." Yugi vowed shakily through his tears. His hands again held his sobbing boy friend close afraid he might suddenly disappear._

_Just like the rest of his world. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Yami's body convulsed as the blood pooled from the gaping wound in his torso. His stained fingers dug into the hard ground as he fought the pain._

"_You have no idea how predictable your actions are." Zorc chuckled amused. "The moment you sacrificed yourself after walking through those doors, my plan was complete."_

_Yami choked on the fluid in his throat. Honestly, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care what Zorc's 'master plan' was or the reason behind it. He didn't care that the god's had betrayed him in their false promises. He didn't care about his stained spirit. He just cared that the demon was dead. Bakura and Yugi were safe. _

"_It….d-doesn't matter….anymore." Yami gasped out. He rolled to his side and gazed up at his tormentor. His dull crimson eyes held nothing in their once fiery depths. _

"_Doesn't it, _Pharaoh?_" The monster sneered his name. No. The title that hung above his head. He would only ever be a title to them. A little pawn used in the grand scheme of their games. He was never a person to any of them, to anybody. He was merely something to look up to. A symbol. A sacrifice. _

"_No…" He whispered. "N-Nothing matters…anymore." He let his eyes fall shut. "It's over."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Jounouchi had returned with a bowl of water and a wash cloth he had discovered in one of the drawers. Setting it beside the chair he began to dab the thief's face. He glanced over at his two friends and felt his stomach twist into knots at the sight. Never before in his life had he seen the two so depressed, so frightened. The once cheerful smiles and colorful energy that used to radiate off their bodies was gone. Their eyes were dull, no longer holding that innocent gleam. _

_His eyes turned away back to the thief. Dark circles enveloped the usually sharp psychotic eyes. His cheeks were pale, his skin taught from stress. A frown replaced the evil grin Jounouchi used to see in his nightmares. For once, he looked human, as frail and vulnerable as everyone else in this world. Jounouchi swallowed and set the cloth gently across Bakura's forehead. Sitting back on his toes he clenched his pant legs._

_All those years. All those years of tormented nightmares he used to dream of. The Bakura he remembered was nothing but a psychotic murder! This…this person….Jounouchi's jaw clenched for a brief moment, then he suddenly relaxed. He glanced back up at the pain-filled tormented face of Bakura. He couldn't. Not anymore. He couldn't feel the anger and hatred that he once harbored for the man. For that's all he was..._

_A tormented man._

_There was a silent click and the three looked up to see Marik make his way into the living room. The man's eyes were puffy and red, his posture exhausted. Ryo and Yugi immediately leapt up from their positions on the floor and helped move him to the couch. _

"_Marik?" Yugi questioned placing a hand on his trembling shoulder. The tomb keeper gave him a broken smile and patted the two hikaris thankfully._

"_She's asleep." He replied, his voice hoarse from crying."She cried herself to exhaustion."_

_The three flinched and fell quiet at his words._

"_Are you going to be alright, Marik?" Ryo asked softly. Marik bit his lip and bowed his head. _

"_I-I'll be fine." He whispered. Yugi and Ryo exchanged glances and both embraced the broken tomb keeper in a gentle hug. Marik gripped their arms drowning in their reassurance and comfort. Finally he broke down. "Th-this can't happen. After everything we've been through! He…R-Rishid…h-he lied to me!" He sobbed. "He said he'd always be there for me! He wouldn't leave me behind! I shouldn't have let him leave!!" _

_The hikari's arms wrapped around him tighter their tears soaking into his shoulders. Jounouchi stayed off to the side with the unconscious thief. How many times had he made that promise to his sister? The thief groaned again but nobody paid him any mind. _

"_Marik, he'll always be with you." Jounouchi whispered. Marik shook his head, tears flying to the sides._

"_It's not good enough!" He choked. "This never should've happened. This whole situation…should never of…." He took a deep breath his chest hurting from the constant tightening of his lungs and heart. Closing his eyes he fell silent and fought for control. The arms wrapped around his body from the two smaller males held him grounded and brought his mind back into focus. Taking a series of deep breaths and wiping the tears from his face, he sighed, forcing the tension from his body. _

"_It's over though, isn't it?" Ryo asked hopefully. He wanted to hear conformation of Yugi's words._

"_I-It's over. That's what matters." Marik replied patting the man on the knee. Taking a deep breath he let his eyes skim the ceiling and wall desperately trying to force back the rest of his oncoming tears. With brief control he replied: "It's late. We've all had a hard day. Everyone should get to bed."_

_Jounouchi nodded. "W-we'll deal with this in the morning."_

"_What should we do about Bakura?" Ryo pulled back from the tomb keeper and scratched his cheek. The salt in the tears were beginning to agitate his skin. "Should we leave him like that?"_

"_He'll be fine for now. Let him rest." Marik replied, his voice slightly stronger._

"_And them?" Yugi whispered. He tilted his head to the side indicating the direction of the two bodies, but he couldn't bring himself to look at them. Nobody could swallow the entirety of the situation. And they couldn't bring themselves to come near the dead forms of their friends._

_Marik stared at them, his eyes brimming. "We…we can bury them in the morning. There's nothing we can do for now." _

_In a silent agreement they all stood to their feet, the hikaris immediately latching onto each other for support. Jounouchi made his way to Marik and allowed the man to lean on him. "Get's some sleep guys." Jounouchi attempted a smile. He reached out and ruffled Yugi's and Ryo's hair. "Everything will be alright." Attempting smiles in return they separated into their given room. _

_Marik, with the support of Jounouchi entered his sister's room and lied down upon the bed beside her. Jou nodded and turned to exit._

"_Jou…" Marik whispered._

"_Yeah, buddy?" _

"_Do you think he's at peace?"_

_Jou halted in his answer. "I think…he's watching over you. He would never break a promise."_

_Marik fell silent at his words._

_The soft click of the door sounded Jounouchi's exit._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Bakura stumbled through the debris, fear clenching his heart. His boot met the edge of a broken slab of concrete causing him to trip falling across the ground. Gripping his now bleeding hands, stemming the flow of blood as he pressed his palms to the chest of his shirt, he continued to run. _

"_Ryo!" He shouted, stumbling over another pile. "Ryo!"_

_He rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. Red sand lay beyond the barren city he'd been running through. The hills slowly shifting as the wind picked up the specks of grain tossing them to the heavens. He knew. They had to be there. _

_Taking a breath he trudged forward, his boots clicking against the demolished street. He passed the upturned cars, the crumbling buildings, the bodies of the dead, as he ran. He didn't bother with the fires, the stench of rotting, or the destruction that lay at his feet. _

_He had to get to Ryo. _

_His feet carried him swiftly across the sand. The wind brushed against his skin, the sand it carried burning in his wounds. As he stumbled over each dune, a sense of familiarity washed over him. Taking a step he tripped, his body flying forward tumbling down the hill. Bakura let out a cry of surprise and frustration as he curled into a ball and tumbled the last few feet._

_Slightly disoriented as his battered body came to a stop, the thief pushed himself to his knees. Groaning, he gripped his forehead slightly shaking his head to rid himself of the red sand in his hair. Slowly coming to he attempted to gather his surroundings. Immediately his body tensed. The red sand was gone replaced the harsh cold stone. Leaping to his feet he couldn't help but gasp in horror._

"_No…" he whispered, fear clawing its way into his words. _

_It was the cave. The cave he spent seven years watching the pharaoh torn to pieces as Zorc tortured him without mercy. Seven years of horror that continuously clawed at his brain. A lump clogged in Bakura's throat as the memories surfaced._

"I promise…"

_Gripping his arms Bakura turned in a circle trying to catch his bearings. Rocks of debris littered all around him in giant piles creating a twist between an obstacle course and a maze. Gritting his teeth in a mix of emotions he tread cautiously .No sound was uttered except for his soft footfalls and harsh breathing. (Much like it had been when he was held captive.) He turned a corner. The air was heavy and hot, the sulfuric smell rising up to choke him. This was where the demon had taken the pharaoh. This was where he watched him scream in agony, morphed into a beast. _

_He hated this place. He feared it. _

"_Ryo…" He whispered flinching as it came back as if he had screamed it. Silence again rained down on him. Opening his mouth again to call… _

"_Bakura you're too late." _

_Bakura whipped around to see a figure in white dart passed a hall. Jumping slightly in shock he quickly pursued the being._

"_Who are you!" He snapped in breathless anger. The figure again appeared running ahead of him soon disappearing down another rubble hall._

"_Bakura you must leave." The voice whispered again. Bakura's eyes widened._

"_Atem?!" He dashed down the hall following with every twist and turn trying to keep up, the other always out of reach. "ATEM!" _

"_Bakura…" Bakura rounded a corner stopping dead in his tracks as Yami stood facing him a foot away. His eyes were sunken, black stains gracing his arms and neck. His eyes were haunted, lifeless. Crimson and black blood oozed from the various wounds gracing his beaten body. He was dressed in Egyptian garb, but it was ripped and stained._

"_Atem…w-what's…." _

"_You must leave and find peace, Bakura." The pharaoh whispered softly. The words echoed within Bakura's mind. "For you will not find it here."_

"_A-Atem, where are the hikaris." He reached out to touch the man of his heart, but the pharaoh stepped back._

"_He has made his final move." Atem replied instead. He continued to slowly step backwards as he spoke, his crimson eyes never leaving the thief's._

"_That's not important right now. Where are the hikaris?" His voice was stronger as he said this. He again tried to reach out but the Pharaoh shook his head and pulled out of reach. Angry he burst foreword and grabbed the pharaoh's shoulders. "Atem! Don't do this! Where are they? What has he done with them?!"_

_Sad crimson eyes looked up. "It is too late."_

_The pharaoh's body suddenly arched in agony. The man grit his teeth as his body locked up. Bakura called out in surprise and tried to pull him close, but the man shoved him off with great strength and sprinted away._

"_ATEM!" He cried out chasing after him. They did not run long as Pharaoh disappeared over an unseen cliff. Bakura froze as he realized where he was. Taking a deep breath he called after him again and jumped over the side, sliding down into the pit where the slab used to hold the pharaoh. _

_As his feet reached bottom, Bakura's breath hitched. _

_Two slabs stood on either side of the pharaoh. On each a hikari was shackled. _

"_Bakura!" They both called out in fear .Bakura stared at them in horror._

"_Don't do this, Atem." He whispered pleading._

"_It's too late Bakura. It's over." Yami smiled softly and bowed his head. Closing his eyes a low cat like growl rumbled from his throat. _

"_No!" Bakura called. Black chains erupted from the earth and latched on to his limbs. "No! Atem don't!" _

"_Bakura help us!" Ryo cried. The pharaoh's eyes flashed open. He dropped to all fours as the skin on his back split. Two jet black appendages twisted and cracked breaking free of his mortal body. With a scream the wings snapped open to their full span spraying retched blood over the horrified lovers. Ryo and Yugi screamed in fear as Atem stood to his feet grinning sadistically. Red pointed teeth overtook his smile, black claws grew from his fingertips breaking the dirtied nails. The black vine tattoos began to ooze blood as they opened up wide glowing with a fiendish red. _

_Roaring with gleeful malice Atem spread his arms and his wings, shadows racing to his call. _

"_Who will you sacrifice, Thief?!" The demon shouted grinning wildly."Who shall be the next victim of our game?" The shadows encompassed the two hikaris blocking them from view. Bakura paled, sick to his stomach as he heard the two lights scream in pure agony. Sounds of snapping bone and squishing blood echoed in his ears. "Who will you destroy for the lies whispered in your ears?"_

"_Stop! Leave them alone!" Bakura scream echoing the words he scream for the pharaoh. The demon laughed loudly as the thief struggled against his bonds, the screams of the lights ripping through the hot air._

_Bakura continued to call and scream for the madness to cease. Yugi's voice choked calling for the pharaoh as something tore harshly. Bakura watched as blood splattered in tainted waterfalls to the ground, causing the thief to grow nauseous. Tearing at his chains, slicing open deep wounds along his wrists and ankles, Bakura cried out. Sobbing bitterly he grabbed the chain on his left wrist and began to pull and twist with all his might. His skin ripped and folded as the shackles peeled flesh from bone. His thumb finally broke and his hand tore from its bindings. _

"_I won't let you…" His declaration died in his throat._

_The screams had stopped. The shadows began to fade._

"_Yugi? Ryo?" He whispered, his voice shaking._

"_Make your decision Bakura." The demon growled grinning._

_The shadows tore away from the two bodies and hugged the demons form. With a final laugh he was gone. Bakura dropped to his knees as he stared at the hikaris before him. Their lungs ripped through their broken ribs giving shape of a bird__(2)__, blood dripping from their torn and hanging flesh and organs. Their eyes open in an unseen horror, mouths agape in a silent scream._

"_It's your move." _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Yugi mumbled as Ryo shifted in bad, releasing the arms that had been wrapped around his waist. Rubbing the crusties from his blood shot eyes Yugi moved to his back to see what was wrong. _

"_We meet again little child."_

_Yugi's eyes snapped open. He jumped at the sight of his boyfriend straddling his waist, hands on either side of his head, and his face merely an inch from his own._

"_Ryo, what…?" He chocked as his boyfriend's delicate hand suddenly grasped his throat in a tightened grip. He attempted to push him off as his throat constricted from the force but Ryo kept him pinned with unimaginable strength. "Ry…s-stop…"_

"_You are my final mission, Little Child." Ryo smiled his grip tightened. Yugi would have gasped if he could at the sight of those blood red teeth._

"_D-Dem-on" Yugi's eyes colored in recognition._

"_I will die with the ultimate victory! I will bring hell upon this world with your death!" _

_Yugi squirmed beneath the man, his mind reeling with what was before him. Choking, he again tried to push his boyfriend off of him but it was to no avail. The nails of the other began to bite into his neck causing blood to trickle down to the sheets. Those once warm brown eyes were now nothing but black, filled with cold hatred._

"_Ryo…"_

"_Your death is my victory!" _

_The demon snapped his head and growled angrily as the door banged open. The once thief stormed into the room and ripped the demon's body off of the dying hikari. The demon flew across the room smacking against the wall with a harsh thud. Yugi choked as air filled his deprived lungs. He looked up to the thief, shock evident in his features._

"_B-Bakura?" he rasped._

"_Yugi. Leave." Bakura spoke. His voice was eerily calm, his posture almost regal in its stance. Footsteps sped down the halls as the other occupants of the house ran to the commotion._

"_Bakura!" Jounouchi exclaimed. His eyes fell upon Ryo, who was sitting against the wall glaring hard at the thief, then to Yugi who was half way on the bed and half way off, his face pale and blood seeping down his neck. He rushed to his friend's side. "W-What the hell is going on?" _

"_Take Yugi and leave." Bakura stated, his eyes never leaving his hikari. _

"_No what about Ryo?! I won't leave him!" Yugi snapped his eyes filling with tears. He pushed away from Jounouchi and stood to his feet, his form quivering with terror._

"_What do you mean? What's wrong with Ryo?" Marik questioned bewildered absently pushing his quiet sister behind him. _

"_Dude, Bakura what the hell is goin' on? Yug'?"_

_Ryo screamed and lunged himself at the tomb robber. Everyone cried out in surprise as Bakura grabbed the man's body in mid air and tossed him at the window. Ryo roared as his body connected with the cold glass halting for a brief moment before shattering through in a display of crystal shards. His body hit the ground below with a harsh thud, the glass penetrating his delicate flesh._

"_RYO!" Yugi panicked and raced to the window, but Bakura grabbed him by the arm and tossed him back into Jounouchi's chest._

"_Get back!" Bakura snapped. "I said get out of here!"_

"_Bakura what the hell are you doing?!!" Marik exploded rushing up to the thief and grabbing him by the shoulders. Bakura pushed him off and leapt out of the window, a knife glinting in his right hand._

"_He's trying to kill, Ryo!"_

_Bakura fell to the ground and grabbed Ryo by the collar of his shirt. Ryo shook his head, slightly dazed, causing glass to tinkle from his hair. Holding the knife up to his hikari's throat Bakura uttered a deep growl._

"_Let. Him. Go." He stated pressing the blade hard causing a trail of blood to seep over the blade._

"_I win, no matter what you do, Bakura. I win." The laugh Ryo emitted was deep and dark. Mocking. _

"_BAKURA LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

_Bakura cried out in anger and frustration as Marik's body connected with his sending the two of them sprawling to the side. Marik reached for the dagger in the thief's hand and tried to pry it loose._

"_Get off of me you idiot!" Bakura roared punching the tomb robber hard in the jaw. Marik fell to the side, but immediately lunged at the thief again wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Bakura tripped and fell forward again. He twisted in the hold attempting to pry the man loose. _

"_What's gotten into you?!" Marik stated bringing his elbow down hard into the corner of the thief's spine. Bakura felt his nerves clench in protest as his back was momentarily paralyzed. _

"_Ryo! Ryo are you okay?" Yugi and Jounouchi dropped down beside the disgruntled hikari. _

"_NO DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Bakura screamed! Jounouchi touched Ryo's forehead and was suddenly propelled back._

"_Jounouchi!" Yugi and Ishizu yelped in surprise. The blonde skidded in the dirt, his hands coming up to grab his face in agony. _

"_Y-Yugi?" _

_Yugi turned his gaze to his boyfriend and chocked as he saw dazed, pain-filled brown eyes stare back at him. Ryo clutched his wounded arm and hissed as the glass dug further into his flesh. _

"_R-Ryo? Yugi stuttered._

_Bakura twisted and jabbed Marik in the throat with his hand. Marik gasped and fell off momentarily winded. Scrambling to his feet the ex-thief raced over to the hikaris. Yugi was helping Ryo sit up, the poor man bleeding profusely from the wounds._

"_W-what happened? Owch!" Ryo cringed as Yugi pulled him into a trembling embrace._

"_Ryo look at me!" Bakura demanded. Ryo looked up, his brown eyes dripping with pain. "Son-of-a…" _

_Jounouchi's laughter split through the tense air. Everyone stared at him horrified as he stood to his feet, his black eyes shining with glee. "Ring around the rosies…" he sang. He dashed to the side as Bakura sprinted toward him. As the thief rounded and grabbed at his waist Jounouchi bounded into the air and tackled the petrified Ishizu! Ishizu scream in horror as Jounouchi grabbed her face._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Marik scream sprinting toward his sister. Jounouchi tumbled off her body as Ishizu tossed him to the side. She rose to her feet, her obsidian hair covering her face. "Ishizu!"_

"_A pocket full of posies…" She whispered. Marik yelped as she slashed her nails at him. Bakura came from behind and grabbed her by the hair, she twisted and decked him hard in the nose. Calling out as blood spewed from the shattered bone he let her go, grasping the wound in anguish. _

"_WHO ARE YOU GOING TO KILL, BAKURA?!!" Her shrill voice scream laughing as she twirled in circles. She grabbed Marik by the throat, slicing her nails across his tender flesh. She fell to the ground confused as Marik sprinted toward the hikaris. _

"_A fragment I may be but I _will_ win this war Bakura!" Marik laughed bounding as he ran. Yugi and Ryo couldn't move, too horrified at what they were seeing._

"_I WON'T LET YOU!" Bakura shouted, the blood flowing from his nose hadn't stopped but he no longer paid it any mind as he dashed at the tomb robber. Jounouchi beat him to it and drop kicked him in the hip. Marik fell to the dirt, but quickly pushed himself up with unnatural ease. _

"_Stay away from them!" Jounouchi hissed. "Yugi, Ryo, Run!" But the hikari's didn't move, their minds falling blank as they stared into the cold dark eyes of their friend. _

"_YUGI! What are you waiting for?!" Jounouchi hollered. _

"_It's too late!" Marik laughed. "They are at my mercy! The darkness has them! They are…" Marik stopped mid sentence as he coughed confused. His eyes glazed over as something warm embraced him. _

"I will not leave you, Brother Marik! I'm here to protect you."

Marik screamed as Rishid's strong arms enveloped him tightly, the warmth consuming the cold bitter darkness. The demon writhed in pain on the inside of Marik's mind. The light became too bright and he was forced to relinquish his hold.

"DAMN you SPIRIT!" The face of the decaying demon hovered over his previous host in anger. Rishid glared at him with hatred. "STAY IN YOUR GRAVE!!"

"I will protect my brother! LEAVE HIM BE!" Rishid roared, his translucent arms gripping his brother's spirit tight.

The demon looked down on him with disgust and revulsion. Black liquid seeped from its mouth as the demon smiled, his red teeth dripping with decay. "Fine! I don't need him!"

_The group looked on in horror as Marik grabbed his head in pain. His black eyes closed for a brief moment as he dropped to his knees. When they reopened, violet eyes blinked at them confused. _

"_Rishid…" He whispered. _

"_Marik are you...hrck!" Jounouchi's head snapped back as the demon's translucent face slapped into him. _

"_Stupid, vile human." Jounouchi growled annoyed shaking his head. A slow grin appeared on his face. "Where were we? Ah, yes. Ashes, ashes…"_

"_God damn you!" Bakura roared toppling into the blonde. His knife whistled in the air as it descended. Jounouchi brought up his arms allowing the knife to penetrate his wrist. Twisting his arm he pulled the knife from Bakura's grasp and with a swift kick knocked the thief on the side. Tearing the blade from his arm, sending blood spewing forth as the blood pumped to his adrenaline, he laughed victoriously throwing the blade point first into Bakura's chest. Spinning on his heel he dashed off toward the hypnotized hikari's his deep chuckle resonating in Bakura's ears._

_Coughing up a river of his life essence, Bakura struggled to his feet. His bleary eyes watched as the demon lifted a shard of glass from the ground. "Cassandra help me…" He tore the knife from his chest, the force causing him to stumble forward falling to his left knee. The demon knelt beside the two hikaris, its eyes glinting with glee. He raised the glass shard to Yugi's throat. _

"_Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes…" The demon whispered his song slowly into the ear of his victim._

"_Cassandra…" Blood frothed on his lips as he struggled again to move forward. "Don't let…"_

_A small tinkling sound upon his chest caught his attention. His hand reached up and gripped the Ring. _

_/We will take care of him, Bakura. It's the only way./ _

_Her faint voice echoed in his mind, his fingers clenched around the cool gold, his mind suddenly surging with power. _

"_For-give me…" A loud bang erupted into the darkness. Ryo sprung to life and grabbed Jounouchi by the arm causing the glass shard to nick Yugi in the side of the throat. Ryo scream as the shadows wrenched the demon from Jounouchi's mind and thrust it deep into the hikari's heart._

_Ryo spun around, his eyes black in color. "You wouldn't kill…." _

_Silence. _

_Bakura trembled as he clutched Ryo to his chest, blood oozing over the blade buried in the young hikari's stomach. "Forgive me. Forgive me Ryo." He rasped. Ryo slumped against him, a trembling hand coming up to grasp the thief's forearm. Bakura dropped to his knees his eyes looking straight ahead into nothing as he heard the gasp and wheeze of the body he cradled._

_The hand clenched hard, attempting to draw pain, but it trembled unable to force the exertion. Squirming the demon possessed Ryo tried to pull away, but the thief held him tightly. The man grew still, a gurgled chuckle passing his lips._

"_A-Ashes, ashes…we all…fall…d-down." The hand slackened, the body went limp. A small flash of light and the psychotic expression on the hikari disappeared with the passing of the demon. _

_They were gone._

_Bakura held the shadows a little longer. The people around him held frozen in space as he took his time to hold his hikari close to his breast in peace. His mind stayed blank, emotionless. He couldn't feel the pain of loss any longer. It was over. _

_He had failed again. _

_The shadows began to quiver, whether in excitement or fear, he didn't know. A low rumble sounded below him. Clenching his teeth he fought the freezing sensation in his limbs and the sulfuric smell in his nose. _

"_My plan is complete, Bakura. His death was no less important than if it were the pharaoh's light. You've merely stalled progress." Zorc whispered up to him calmly. Bakura closed his eyes. _

"_Ryo was sent to the higher plains. You can't touch him." Bakura replied softly. "He has no connection to the pharaoh." _

_The lord of darkness chuckled softly, knowingly. "A link is not merely between two beings. A chain reaction has occurred, my friend."_

"_The demon is dead." He croaked. He pulled Ryo tighter, the man's head lolling to the side._

"_But his task was completed. The pharaoh is linked to you, who in turn is linked to the dead light. There are now three beings linked onto each of the major plains; Pharaoh in hell, you in the mortal world, and Ryo the heavens."_

"_Then why only go after Yugi?" Tears welled in his eyes as he waited for the answer. A large lump lodged itself in his throat knowing the truth._

"_The pharaoh could have forced you to link with his hikari. By combining the two of you the gateway would have been complete. As I said, you only delayed the inevitable. Pharaoh will link with your charge in the afterworld. As soon as the child is marked(1) I will make my move. And I will claim victory."_

"_Why? Why are you telling me this?" Tears were falling helplessly down Bakura's cheeks as he spoke. _

"_You've been guarded of the truth." _

_With that the lord disappeared. Bakura grimaced and let the last of his tears fall. Taking a breath he lifted the shadows._

"_Oh my god, Ryo!"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_In the doorway of the house, the lone body of Rishid lay, the pharaoh beside him, nothing but ashes._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_To be continued…._

Oh, buggerations. (Yes I watched the abridged series.) Only a few more chapters to go….like three…maybe four... hopefully not five.

Anyways, so many tears. Ugh. Why? (not from me, the characters) Some people were sad at the lack of gruesomeness but there really wasn't much I could do this chapter. Plot has to move on without it sometimes. I know. It's tragic. If this seems rushed at all I'm reaaallly sorry. I tried so hard to not make it that way. But it gets hard to tell after you read the same section fifty times. Lol.

And yes. I killed Ryo. I'm sry……sort of. His death has been planned since Chapter one. Wahaha! I'm hoping I got the feeling that it was sudden. I'm not sure. Again…my mind was kind of WOooOOOooh while writing. So forgive me.

What comes next remains to be seen. The ending of the story is upon us. It's mostly written. But that's not next chapter….like I said…3 or four more to go. -___-' I can't believe I made it to chap 16. O__o who woulda thunk? Eh?

Thank you for reading and the comments. They all mean a lot and they lift my spirits (while my English teacher crushes mine lol XD). I pray you stick around for just a wee bit longer. It will end! I swear it!

Thanks again and review if you have thoughts!

Tootles!!

-TL

When Zorc states: "…as soon as the child is marked" he means the tattoo Ryo'll have imprinted on his arms. Everyone gets one. The different designs are for the different plains.

People asked where I came up with some of my torture scenes, and honestly usually I come up with all my own. It's kind of sadistic ,I know, but whatever. This one however, is not my own. *strikes a pose proudly* It's actually called the Crimson Eagle. Vikings, back in the day, when they'd pillage and murder people use to pull this torture move. They'd take the person and rib their lungs through their rib cages (while the person was still alive) and spread them out. The effect was to make it look like bloodied bird wings. Thus the name Crimson Eagle. Small little tidbit there for ya all. ^^

*side note with Jou: I always see Jounouchi, as goofy as he is through the anime and manga, as a very warm and loving character. In a situation such as this I could see people flocking to him for reassurance. He's not always the brightest character but he does always know how to make a person feel better. He's like a puppy. (no pun) They just make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. ^^


End file.
